Monks of Destruction, in a world of Hatred
by Rage Addiction
Summary: A Small group of Sternritters escape to another world, to survive their tyrannical leader. But the place they arrived at, might be just as worse as the place they just left. Ichigo-centric, Quincy-HollowIchigo...Ichigox QuincyGirls Harem.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or Naruto

The sound of thunder boomed as rain poured out of the sky. The rain continuously fell on a large industrial looking city-like area. The rain fell so much the border of the city looked to have been flooded. The city was dark and depressing, with every building being grey or rusted due to the constant rain.

Near the edge of the city a large pitch black rift began to slowly pull itself open. The Rift was nothing but Void and darkness, but one figure fell out of it, followed by a few more figures. All of the figures fell, face first into the ground.

One Figure was a male with orange spiky hair. He wore a white long sleeved trench coat, white military-like pants, white boots, and a think black slash that ran diagonal across his chest from over his left shoulder to under his right armpit. On his back was a large sword that looked Khyber knife with the center of it, hollowed out.

Ichigo slowly pushed himself to his knees as he coughed and dry heaved. He reached up and grabbed at his throat, before he looked up and opened his mouth, trying to quench a thirst.

The orange haired teen kneeled on the wet ground, as rain made his hair go into his face. Ichigo pushed his hair back, before he looked around. '_I hope it worked…' _The teen thought with a scowl.

Ichigo slowly stood up and walked over to the closet figure. It was a woman with long green haired woman. The teen knelt down on one knee and sighed. "Candice…" Ichigo voiced as he put his hand on her shoulder and shook it. "…Wake the hell up!" He yelled, when shaking her didn't do anything.

The green haired woman's body was covered in electricity shocking the teen, mostly because he was wet. But after a few seconds Ichigo scowled as the electricity receded into his skin. "Ow…" He said inattentively, he had been shocked worse when she was actually trying, that was static in comparison.

"I-Ichigo…" Candice muttered, as she pushed herself on her back, revealing her well…revealing attire.

"No, I'm the other guy with who has orange hair, scowls perpetually and just happen to have the same loveable attitude." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"You're a dick you, know that?" Candice forced out, as Ichigo stood back and held a hand out for her.

"What can I say, I am, what I have." Ichigo replied, causing the green haired woman to blink as she grabbed onto his hand, as he helped her up.

"…I think it's 'I am, what I eat'." Candice informed as she stood up.

"You defiantly do…" Ichigo said with a slight nod. Candice blinked a few times, before she realized that he just implied that she ate dick.

"Oh, you Asshat!" Candice yelled angrily as lightning engulfed her.

"Huh, it seems it worked." Ichigo commented with a small nod as he held his chin with one of his hands, observing Candice.

"W-wait…I-it worked?" Candice asked in surprise.

"No, the fact you're using thunderbolts, doesn't confirm it. In fact we all could be dead and hallucinating this…Or, I survived this. Landed here in a coma and my mind is creating everything around us." Ichigo said unsure as he looked around with a scowl, like he believed what he was saying.

"…What the fuck did the Shinigami do to you?" Candice asked seriously with narrowed eyes.

"Eh, you know…having a mental break down does have some lasting effects." Ichigo stated.

"Yeah, so you've mentioned." Candice said with a sigh.

"Mm-hmm…" the orange haired teen sounded with a nod, as he moved to the next closest downed figure. It was a petite young girl with short blonde hair and white clothing.

"Do we really have to wake her?" Candice asked.

"…I could carry her if you want. But, she could wake up in surprise and eat us. Or she'll scream in surprise and alert the locals…or possibly both…I don't want both." Ichigo said unsure, as his orange hair fell back into his eyes.

Ichigo knelt down and poked the petite blonde girl in the back. "Liltotto…wake up. I honestly don't want to yell again." He said with a scowl.

"Who. The. Fuck. Is touching me?" the face down blonde girl asked, but the orange haired teen could hear a lot of pent up anger.

"It could be me, but I could be some sorta shape shifter that took my memories and I believe I'm Ichigo." Ichigo said unsure.

"Yeah…you're Ichigo…" Liltotto muttered, as she pushed herself up. Her golden eyes glared around, before she focused on Ichigo. "So did it work?" She demanded.

"…Yes…" Ichigo replied evenly, before he heard the blonde girl's stomach rumble. "Hmm, I see. It seems your hungry…I'll have to find you something to eat soon." He muttered.

"Damn, fucking right you do." Liltotto replied.

"Ugh, I don't think you should really talk like that." Ichigo sighed out.

"Why? Because I look like a fuckin' twelve year old?!" Liltotto demanded.

Ichigo just looked at her blankly. "Yes." He replied.

"News fucking flash! I'm fourteen!" She announced.

"…Really?" Candice and Ichigo asked surprised.

"I hate you." Liltotto said to the two.

"That's nice, Liltotto hallucination." Ichigo said uncaringly as he walked over to the next downed figure.

"Hallucination?" Liltotto questioned curiously.

"He's unsure if we made it out of the rift." Candice replied with a sigh as she face palmed.

"…Oh fuck, this'll last for a few hours than." Liltotto muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Ichigo knelt down next to the next person. It was a girl with long wavy purple hair and white clothing "Meninas…" the teen voiced, as he shook her shoulders.

The purple haired girl pushed herself up easily and looked at Ichigo with wide purple eyes. "Ichigo, we made it?" She said respectfully, but had a surprised tone in her voice.

"Of course…" Ichigo said with a nod.

"You're such a kiss ass." Liltotto said to the Purple haired girl. Meninas just looked at Liltotto with a curious look.

"I'm just being respectful." She replied.

"Respectful my ass! You're just a Kiss ass, first Yhwach…now fucking Ichigo!" Liltotto argued.

"Liltotto hallucination, we're in an unknown land. Please keep your voice down." Ichigo imputed, as he knelt down next to someone else. It was a girl with long black hair that went passed her lower back and two antennae like stands sticking out. "…Giselle…get up…there's…ah, what do you like?" Ichigo trailed off.

"Ichi-kun!" the girl whined out as she pushed herself up.

"…Yes, that's a nick name you gave me." Ichigo said with a nod. "Anyway, the plan worked." He informed, before he faced the last downed figure. "Bambietta get up, I know you're awake." He said with a scowl.

"How the fuck did you possibly know that?!" a girl with long black hair demanded, as she pushed herself up.

"Your breathing pattern wasn't the same as the others." Ichigo stated with a tilted head.

"W-what, you really noticed that?" Bambietta asked surprised.

"No…I'm just fucking with you. I guessed." Ichigo admitted.

"Hmph, it would have been cooler if you had noticed." She replied with crossed arms.

"…I know." The orange haired teen sighed out, before he glanced around with narrowed eyes. "Get out here!" Ichigo demanded, getting everyone's attention. "If you don't come out, I'll just turn all this land into a barren wasteland…so it'd relatively the same…except on fire." Ichigo informed, as he reached back and gripped the large Khyber like blade off his back. When he grabbed the blade on his back, his eyes turned a sickly yellow.

The sound of fluttering paper grabbed the group's attention. A woman with blue hair, amber eyes formed out of paper. Ichigo tilted his head at that.

"The fucking hell? Are you made out of paper or something?" Liltotto asked incredulously.

"No. It's Ninjutsu." The blue haired woman replied.

"Oh, like what Ninja's use?" Giselle asked with a goofy smile, before she used one arm to cover the bottom part of her face and used her free hand to create one hand sign.

"Don't be silly Giselle. We all know Ninja's are just myth." Ichigo said seriously. "They only exist in Anime." He added with a nod.

"But-But-but…" Giselle said with a quivering lip. "…Ninjas." She added in a whisper.

"Stop it Giselle, you're going to make me cry. Honestly." Ichigo said.

Konan looked at the teen with a raised eyebrow, before she inspected every member of this little group.

The first was a young man with spiky orange hair, he was fairly tall, and he had sickly yellow eyes with black sclera, which in itself had an insane and blood thirsty glint. The teen wore a long sleeved double-breasted trench coat, white pants and white trench boots. With a diagonal black slash that went from over his left shoulder down to under his right, and it appeared to be holding the large Khyber blade.

The second was a tall and well-endowed woman. She had long green hair, with green eyes, along with thunderbolt shaped eyebrows. Her attire was similar to the orange haired teen's, except it was tied up revealing her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as some of the fabric being removed from the sides, displaying her cleavage. She also had a pair of short shots, along with a white hat on her head, and ankle high shoes.

The third was a petite girl that looked like she was about twelve. She had chin length blonde hair with golden eyes, and the same white clothing as the other two. She had a white skirt instead of a trench coat, gloves, patterned leggings and a white cap that had a symbol that Konan didn't recognize.

The fourth was another tall and well-endowed girl. She had long purple hair with short bangs framing her forehead and purple eyes. She wore white cloths like the other three, but instead of wearing a trench coat she wore a frilled skirt, along with frilled gloves, frilled boots and leggings, along with a belt with a heart-shaped buckle and a white cap the had the same unknown symbol on it.

The filth was a girl with big blue eyes, long black hair that went down to her lower back, with two strands sticking out like antennae. She wore a white trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and black leggings. She also wore a small white cap that rested on the side of her head. Konan narrowed her eyes at the girl. She could feel something…off with her.

The final was a young girl with long straight black hair and blue eyes. She had a hooded –cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt and black stockings. She also had a white cap that had the same symbol displayed on it.

"…Well, not that this staring contest has gotten…awkward…who are you?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I don't have to answer to intruders." Konan stated.

"Oh! Well then." Ichigo said with annoyance. "Think you can take care of this Giselle?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Aw, but I don't wanna!" Giselle whined out.

"I'll take care of this whore." Liltotto spoke, as she took a step forward, but was stopped by the orange haired teen.

"No, Liltotto. Giselle is the only one that will leave this woman in relatively one piece. We have no idea where or when we are, I'd be retarded to give that type of information up." Ichigo said with a sigh, like it was a bother to explain.

"I'm not a retard, you dumb ass. I know what's needed. I'm just…really hungry." Liltotto admitted as she held her stomach, as she stared at Konan with a hungry gaze.

Konan looked at the group with narrowed eyes. "What are your names, intruders?" The blue haired Nin questioned. "You are trespassing in Amegakure. Pain-sama has decreed that you die." She informed.

"Lucifer." Ichigo said with a straight face. "And who's this 'Pain' Asshat?" He asked.

"Our God." Konan said with narrowed eyes.

"Heh, I like that. Lucifer the Morning Star vs Pain the Asshole." Ichigo said with a nod.

"Yay, Ichi-kun!" Giselle announced. "Show this God whose boss. Maybe it'll be like the last one." She said with a silly smile.

"Quit encouraging him." Candice snapped at the Zombie Quincy.

"Then quit being an overbearing slut." Giselle replied with a dark smile.

"How about you dumb bitches shut up, and let Ichigo talk to the whore." Liltotto ordered to the two girls.

Konan looked a bit put off but the young looking blonde girl's swearing. "Who are you, and why are you here?" She questioned as a kunai dagger fell out of the sleeve in her cloak and into her hand.

"I…I am Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo." The Orange haired teen said with a shrug. "That's Candice Catnipp…" He said as he pointed to the green haired woman. "That's Liltotto Lamperd…" Ichigo informed as he pointed to the petite blonde. "That's Meninas McAllon…" He said as he pointed to the purple haired girl. "That's Giselle Gewelle…" Ichigo said pointing to the black haired girl with big blue eyes and dopey smile. "…Bambietta Basterbine." He fished as he pointed to the last girl.

"Why was I last?" Bambietta demanded. Ichigo just looked at her blankly for a second, before he focused back on Konan.

"Now that I went through the trouble of introducing my group…what is your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Konan…" The blue haired woman informed.

"Huh, like the barbarian?" He asked, getting face palms from the Quincy Girls.

"Hmm…" Konan sounded, not really getting what he was saying.

"Now ah, this is embarrassing…where are we?" Ichigo asked.

"Amegakure." Konan replied.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. What Dimension are we in? Earth? Hueco Mundo? Seireitei?" Ichigo asked.

"…Um, the Elemental Nations." Konan answered, like the teen in front of her was an idiot.

"So an unknown area, good, now we're getting somewhere." Ichigo announced with a nod. "Now, what continent are we on? What hemisphere? What country?" The orange haired teen asked.

"The Elemental Nations…I have no idea what a hemisphere is…And we're in Amegakure, the Village Hidden in by Rain." Konan stated.

"Huh, I can see why it's called that…" Ichigo muttered as he watched the rain fall. Before anything could happen, Konan vanished and appeared behind Ichigo, with a Kunai to his neck.

"Now make this as painless as possible, and don't fight back." Konan threatened.

"This is a really realistic hallucination." Ichigo commented, before he flickered out of existence and appeared a few feet in front of the blue haired woman.

"What?" Konan said to herself, she had the teen trapped. There was no way he could have escaped.

"I find it strange you were able to move that fast though." Ichigo admitted, before he shrugged.

"How did you escape?" She demanded.

"It's technique called **Hirenkyaku**(_Flying Screen Step)_ It's actually a pretty complex technique, but once you learn the principle's behind it, it's fairly easy to learn." Ichigo rambled as he looked around the foreign land.

Before Konan could react, she felt a hand on the side of her face, before she was violently thrown throw several buildings by Meninas. The Sternritter glared slightly at the hole she made, before she blinked in confusion when Konan dispersed into paper.

"Interesting strength…There is only one person is known to have that much of it." Konan commented, as she formed out of paper.

"Interesting? I find the fact that you can turn into paper interesting." Ichigo said with narrowed eyes. "Giselle, I think you should add her to your collection." He informed.

"…I was thinking the same thing." Giselle said seriously, before she had a down right evil smile.

"Don't think I'd give up so easily." Konan informed as the bottom half of her body turned into paper and formed angelic wings.

"I think Bambietta's are better." Ichigo commented with a nod.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Bambietta replied, as she, Candice, Liltotto and Ichigo watched Konan.

"Meninas keep the paper person on the offensive, Giselle prepare The Zombie." Ichigo instructed as his eyes darted around Konan, inspecting everything. "If she tries to escape, Candice you'll have to paralyze her." He said seriously as his eyes turned back to their usual brown, getting a nod from the green haired woman.

"What the hell?! Why aren't I doing anything!?" Bambietta demanded.

"You're…no offense, overkill. If you fight, the surrounding area will be demolished…And in a place we aren't familiar with, filled with people who have strange abilities. It's really…really stupid." Ichigo stated, as he watched Meninas pick up a building and throw it at Konan.

"Are you calling me stupid?!" Bambietta yelled as her Reishi began to elevate.

"The fact that that you're assuming, that I insinuated you were stupid. Is really disconcerting…" Ichigo muttered.

"Hmph…" Bambietta sounded as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Meninas grabbed Konan by her face and lifted her up before she slammed her into the ground, but the woman disappeared in a storm of paper. The paper had some weird sigils, before they enclosed Meninas' body.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, before he heard a hissing sound. "Meninas! Get out of there!" He yelled, before she was engulfed in an explosion. The smoke cleared revealing Meninas was still standing, but most of her white Wandenreich uniform was covered in black smoke.

The purple haired girl coughed up some black soot. "Ow…" She mumbled.

"…How did you survive that?" Konan said with obvious surprise, but was forced to dodge a large black Khyber like sword. Ichigo landed by her side, and slashed his blade at Konan's side. The S-ranked Nin channeled Wind Chakra into her Kunai and used it to block the cleaver sword.

"You really shouldn't have tried to block this sword." Ichigo said with a glare, as the blade began to radiate a black and red aura. "…**Getsuga Tenshō**(_Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_)" Ichigo muttered, before the area was engulfed in a black and red light.

"Heh, serves the Whore right." Liltotto commented with a nod.

The dust cleared, getting wide eyes from the Quincy Girls. The building behind Konan looked like it was cut in half but the blue haired woman looked completely unharmed. "…I missed…" Ichigo muttered, before sound of six people landing next to Konan grabbed his attention.

Six men stood next to Konan, all of them had orange hair, purple ripple like eyes, and all wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. "Konan, you failed." The middle one said in a monotone.

"I-I'm sorry Pain-sama." Konan nervously said.

"Obviously, they're more powerful then they appear." The Deva Pain informed.

Ichigo took a few steps back and narrowed his eyes. "Seven against One, that's a bit unfair don't you think?" he questioned, getting narrowed eyes from Pain, before five people appeared next to Ichigo. "Oh my mistake, make that Six on Seven." Ichigo commented.

Ichigo looked at Konan and the Deva path with a glare. Liltotto looked at the Animal Path with glazed hungry look. Candice smirked at the Asura Path. Bambietta glared at the Preta Path. Giselle looked at the Human path with a dopey smile. Meninas looked at the Naraka path with narrowed eyes.

The Animal path slammed his hands down, before the area was engulfed in smoke. Two large demonic looking dogs came out of the smoke and charged at the petite blonde girl. Liltotto didn't move. She just stared at the creatures hungrily, before she opened her mouth. Her mouth was filled with jagged teeth, before her mouth extended out and formed into a giant maw and bit right into the dogs.

The dogs released high pitched whining sounds, when most of their bodies were eaten by the small girl. Liltotto stood there as the remaining parts of the dogs' collapse, before her mouth returned to normal. "They tasted disgusting…" She muttered making a disgusted face, before she faced the Animal Path, but noticed he wasn't there anymore. "Heh, what a pussy." Liltotto commented.

The Asura path formed rocket like boots on its legs, and launched itself towards the green haired woman. Candice smirked before her body was enclosed in electricity. Her body shifted into lightning and moved herself out of the Path's attack.

Candice stood a few meters from the Asura Path, still smirking. She reached down and summoned her Reishi Bow, before she pulled the string back. A greenish-gold Arrow began to from in her bow, before electricity sparked off it the holy arrow. Candice fired the Galvano Blast at the mechanical Path. The arrow of about five Gigajoules of pure electricity or about thirty billion volts of energy, hit the Path completely disintegrating it.

"Hmhmehehe!" The Green haired woman laughed, with a smirk on her face.

Bambietta glared at the Preta Path, before she held up her hand. A blue orb of Reishi formed in her hand, before she launched it at the Preta Path. The Path raised its hands and began to absorb the energy.

"You can absorb energy, huh?" Bambietta said tauntingly, before she formed two Reishi bombs in her hands. "Fine, absorb this, ya fatass." She muttered, before she launched both of them at the Path. The Preta reacted like predicted, and tried to absorb the unstable Reishi Bombs.

The Preta path froze, as pure white light began to glow inside him. White vain-like markings began to become apparent, before the path's ripple-like eyes turned bright white.

"HmhmhmHehehHAHAHAH!" Bambietta laughed sadistically as she watched the Path, slowly become unstable. "Hmhm…Boom." She said with pure sadistic glee, before she had her Reishi explode from inside the Preta path. "Was that it? That was hilarious and pathetic." Bambietta said with a smirk.

Giselle tilted her head at the Human path. "You know, I'm not much of a fighter. If you wanna fight someone, I think you should choose someone else." Giselle informed with a dopey smile.

"I don't care about fighting." The Human path replied in a monotone voice. "What Village are you from?" He questioned.

"Hmm…Mmmmm….Mmmm…Village, Village, Village." Giselle repeated to herself as she put a finger to her chin. "Nope, I don't think we're from any Village." She replied with big blue eyes.

"Lie all you want, I'll get the information I need." The Human path stated.

"…Please can you let me go?" Giselle asked with pouty eyes and a quivering lip.

"After I get the information out of you, I will show you the true meaning of pain." The Human Path declared.

"What if I said?" Giselle began. "…Pretty please." She added. The Path ignored her, before he charged. The Human path swung a fist at her, but she took a casual step to the side, dodging it. "Aw, why are you fighting me? I don't wanna fight." Giselle said with a pout.

The Path tried to grab her again, but this time she took a step back. "Come on, mister silence." She said. The Human patch tried to kick her, but she leaned back and the foot passed over her chest. Giselle stood back up, but the Human Path tried to hit her with a left hook. Still smiling she leaned forward, causing the fist to pass over her back.

"I think I actually felt something that time." Giselle commented, as she leaned back, as the Path sent a fist towards her head. The Human path glared as he tried to punch her in the face, but Giselle clumsily twisted to the side, like all the dodges she performed were accidents. The Path tried to back hand punch her in the stomach, but she jumped back like she was dancing. "At least try." Giselle whined out.

The Human path started to get agitated and charged. Giselle smiled before she turned and kicked the path right in the face. When the Path was sent tumbling to the ground, Giselle appeared above the downed Path and kicked down, but the Path rolled out of the way. Giselle landed on the ground with her arms spread out like she was balancing.

"Come on, I'm bored." Giselle whined out. The Human Path charged like he was trying to grab her, but she ducked under the hand and grabbed onto his wrist, before she snapped his elbow using her shoulder as a fulcrum. "Only two people are allowed to touch me. Ichi-kun and Bambi-chan, and you aren't them." Giselle said in a dark voice.

Giselle displayed a large amount of flexibility, by doing a split kick while standing, kicking the Path in the face. When the Human Path was stunned, Giselle leaned forward and sent a backwards kick right at Path's chest. The Path was sent tumbling back.

Giselle watched with a dopey smile as the Path was sent to the ground. She brought her hand up to her mouth and bit down hard into her hand. She dragged her teeth slightly, bringing her blood out. Giselle clenched her hand covering her entire palm her blood.

The Human Path stood back up and charged at the Zombie Quincy, but she quickly sent a kick to the Nin's face. But the Path reached out and grabbed onto Giselle's white shoe, before he turned around and threw the girl.

"Whoop!" Giselle voiced, as she flew in the air, before she flipped herself and landed perfectly fine on the ground. "That was fun, let's do it again!" She said excitedly as she clapped her hands together. The Human Path glared at the girl before he charged at her again. Giselle tilted to the side and her arm shot out and shoved her bloodied hand into the Path's face.

The Human Path stumbled back, as Giselle's blood was imprinted on his face. Giselle smirked darkly as she flicked more of her toxic blood on the Path, before she used her healing ability to heal her cut. The Path stared at Giselle in a daze, as his skin began to turn a deep red.

Giselle titled her head forward and smiled, making her look evil. "…Kill your allies…" She ordered with a smirk. "And bring their bodies to me." Giselle instructed, before she spun on her heel and walked away with a skip in her step.

Meninas stared at the Naraka Path with narrowed eyes. The Sternritter vanished in Hirenkyaku, before she appeared behind the Naraka Path and slammed her fist into the back of its head. The Path was sent through a metal building.

The Naraka Path came out of the building, but its eyes went wide at was he saw. Meninas was standing a few meters away from the Path, holding a giant chunk of the ground above her head. In a split second the Quincy slammed the large piece into the Naraka Path.

Meninas lift the large piece of the ground up, before she slammed it down again. She then lifted it up and slammed it a third time. Meninas blinked '_When have I become so violent?' _She asked herself. '_I should really stop hanging out with Bambietta and Giselle.' _She mused.

Ichigo looked at Konan and the Deva path. "You should surrender, it's meaningless to fight." The Deva Path spoke.

"I really don't give two shits if this fight is meaningless." Ichigo said with a shrug. "You all have some interesting abilities. I'm sure Giselle will like you in her collection." He commented.

"Your words of a man who doesn't know pain." The Deva Path stated, as he raised his hand at the orange haired teen. Before Ichigo could react, he felt a tremendous force hit his body and was sent through a building.

Ichigo slowly stood up. "Ow…" He muttered to himself, before he glared forward. "If this guy wants to dick, I can dick too." Ichigo said as he pulled the large Khyber blade off his back. The large blade was enveloped in a black and red Reishi, before it condensed on itself. The Red and Black Reishi solidified again, but took the form of a black daitō with a four pronged guard.

Ichigo walked out of the hole he made and glared at Pain and Konan. "Get ready." He began. "Because I'm going to rock you…like a hurricane." Ichigo said, getting a confused look from Konan. Ichigo slashed his daitō sword oat the two, launching a crescent wave of black and red Reiatsu at the Nin.

Pain held up his hand, before the attack hit them, causing the attack to go anywhere other than Pain and Konan. "It's going to be like that, huh?" Ichigo muttered, before he lifted the daitō sword above his hand, as a black and red energy began to condense on the blade.

Ichigo slashed down, launching a large wave of Black and Red Reiatsu. Pain quickly evaded the attack, while Konan used her paper wings to fly out of the attacks range.

"…Hmm, very interesting…" Ichigo said with a tilted head. "You have shown the capacity to block or move my attacks out of the way…yet, you evaded. You're either a complete idiot or you're defense has to recharge." The orange haired teen observed with a nod. '_Every technique no matter how powerful has a limit.' _Ichigo mused.

'_What were those attacks?' _The Deva path thought. '_They weren't composed of Chakra, but it was familiar…I just can't place where I felt it. And the way he manipulated the attack. It may have looked like it originated from his blade, but with these eyes, I can see where it really came from. Just like with that girl my Preta Path fought, she pulled the energy from the surrounding air, somehow…And so did he…Maybe it's a Bloodline limit.' _Pain thought, before he was forced to dodge another waved of Black and Red energy.

Ichigo was about to send another attack, but stopped when his body was enclosed by paper with strange writing. "Hmm…" the Orange haired teen sounded.

"Don't move. If you do I'm blow you up." Konan threatened as she formed a few feet in front of him.

"Huh, I'm curious…are you made of paper? Or is it like a transformation. If it is, that's a pretty shitty transformation. I mean, I bet fucking stiff wind would probably blow you away." Ichigo commented not taking the fact his body was trapped in dozens of explosive tags seriously.

Konan just glared at him. "You know. When you're not talking, my opinion of you changes, from not liking you very much, to liking you somewhat." Ichigo stated, before he sniffed slightly. "Do you smell fire? I smell fire. But then, it's raining, so…um, oh." He said as he looked down at the Tags, to see them smoking, before he was engulfed in an explosion.

Konan took some satisfaction as she watched the teen exploded. "You know, that wasn't nice. Someone could have gotten hurt." A familiar voice said, causing Konan's eyes to widen as she looked to her side and saw Ichigo standing there perfectly fine.

"How did you escape?!" the blue haired woman demanded.

"Like I said before, Hirenkyaku is useful." Ichigo said with a sigh. "Can we like, wrap this up now? I'm bored and I wanna sleep, preferably alive and with a girl." He informed.

"You're bored?" Konan asked incredulously.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said unsure. "You're not really trying to fight, and I haven't even begun to try. I haven't summoned my mask, used my Sternritter ability, or activated my Vollständig…So…yeah." Ichigo said as he rubbed the back on his neck.

Ichigo felt a tremendous force hit him, before he felt himself getting pulled to the Deva Path. The Orange haired teen twisted his body and stabbed his daitō into the ground, stopping him halfway from the Deva Path.

Ichigo looked at Pain with sickly yellow eyes, with black sclera. "I'm starting to get…a little angry to be honest…Die." He said in a monotone. Before he slashed his daitō horizontally, then slashed it up, and then down, sending three different crescent waves of black and red energy.

Pain stood still, before he held his hands up. "**Shinra Tensei**(_Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God_)" Pain announced, before the three crescent waves froze and were repelled, sending them flying back at Ichigo.

"Subjugation of a God? That sounds kinda pretentious to be honest." Ichigo muttered, as the three Crescent Waves went right through him and destroyed the buildings behind him.

"W-why didn't it affect you?" Konan demanded.

"Huh?" Ichigo sounded. "Why would I be harmed by my own Reiatsu? It's like a whole 'wave-length' type of thing." He commented. '_Every form of spiritual energy is different. No two people have the same one…its weird how they have a weird form of Spiritual Energy…it's…diluted.' _He mused.

Pain went through several hand seals. "**Suiton: Mizurappa(**_Water Release: Wild Water Wave_)" the Path announced, before he spat a large amount of water towards Ichigo.

"…That doesn't seem physically possible…" the orange haired teen muttered as he tilted his head. Before the wave collided with him, Ichigo flickered out of existence.

Ichigo appeared a few feet above the water and used Hirenkyaku to solidify the Reishi under his feet to stand in the air. "Color my curious, how did you do that?" He asked.

"It's a Jutsu. Something every Shinobi knows." Konan stated with narrowed eyes.

"…Jutsu?" Ichigo asked.

"A technique every Shinobi knows how to perform. Utilizing Chakra Shinobi are able to do extraordinary things…You should know, you are one." Konan said.

"Na…I'm more of ah…Quincy or a Monk of Destruction." Ichigo informed. "Well actually I have no idea what I am. I mean I am part Hollow, and I was a Shinigami for a few months…" He trailed off. "But I'll stick with Quincy…because 'Monk of Destruction' sounds cool." Ichigo said with a nod, before he flickered out of existence as several sharpened paper blades flew passed the area he stood.

Ichigo appeared a few feet to the side, where he originally stood. The teen looked at Konan with unamused yellow and black eyes. Ichigo lifted his hand up and dropped his black daitō, before it disintegrated into black and red particles.

The Quincy shook his left wrist slightly, freeing a silver chained bracelet with a silver pentacle. Ichigo held up his left hand as black and red particles began to form and condense to create something. Konan blinked at the weapon that formed, while Pain watched from a distance.

'_You're group is getting more interesting each passing second.' _Pain thought, as he observed the teen, while his Animal Path landed next to him.

Ichigo leveled his newly formed Reishi constructed weapon at Konan. He held a weapon that closely resembled a Colt M1911, except the barrel was about ten inches long, and was slightly larger.

The sound of an explosion grabbed the Quincy's attention. He looked up and saw a large bird-like monster flying right towards him.

Ichigo raised his right arm and rested the larger than normal Reishi pistol on his forearm, before he looked at the monster through the iron sight of the weapon. The Quincy narrowed his yellow and black eyes, before a black orb began to form at the tip of the barrel. The black orb got larger and formed a red outline.

"…**Cero Oscuras**_(Black Hollow Flash_)" Ichigo muttered, before he released the Cero. A Large black beam with a red outline hit the monstrous bird right in the center of its forehead. The bird was engulfed in an explosion of red and black Reiatsu that scared the surrounding buildings.

The Headless corpse of the bird slowly fell, but before it could touch the ground a large mouth with jagged teeth enclosed it. The mouth shrunk, revealing a petite blonde girl standing a few feet from the orange haired teen, with blood covering her mouth.

"…Liltotto…" Ichigo whispered, before he pointed around his mouth. "You have a little blood, here." He said.

"What? Do you want to fucking lick it off or something?" Liltotto asked rudely.

"…Um, no." Ichigo replied not really sure how to react to that statement. The petite blonde scoffed, before she stuck her tongue out and licked around her mouth. "…Ah, you go it." He informed.

Konan watched the two, with a raised eyebrow, before she looked to Pain, to see him shaking his head.

Ichigo glanced back when several more figures appeared near him. "How were your fights?" He asked curiously.

"Eh." Candice sounded, doing a so-so gesture.

"It was hilariously pathetic." Bambietta commented with a scowl, very similar to Ichigo's scowl.

"It was fun." Giselle said cheerfully with a dopey smile.

"I defeated my enemy quickly." Meninas informed.

"The dude I fought, pussed out like a little bitch and ran away." Liltotto said, with crossed arms and glared.

"Hmm, well, I guess that's good." Ichigo said with a shrug, before he looked forward and saw the Deva and Animal Path standing with Konan. "So now it's six against three…" The orange haired teen commented.

"Oh, the whore's still alive." Liltotto said with crossed arms. "I thought you would have killed her." She admitted.

"Aw, don't be like that Lili-chan." Giselle voiced. "He did work hard to create the **Garganta(**_Black Cavity)_ that brought us here." She informed.

"Hmph." The small blonde girl sounded.

"Are we going to stand around and talk, or kick some ass?" Bambietta asked with palpable annoyance.

"You're the one to talk, bitch." Liltotto commented.

"Shut up you flat chested midget." Bambietta taunted.

"I'm fourteen you slut!" Liltotto yelled.

"I was far more developed when I was thirteen." The Explosive Quincy stated.

"It's true…I was there." Giselle imputed.

"Shut up." Candice voiced. "You can't talk about chest size, Zombie bitch." The green haired woman taunted.

"Oh…" Giselle sounded as she looked down at her chest.

Ichigo reached over and pat the Quincy on the shoulder. "…Um there, there…Your chest is perfectly fine." He informed.

"Aw, you know just what to say to cheer me up!" Giselle announced, before she hugged Ichigo from behind and then peeked her head over his shoulder.

"…Of course…" Ichigo muttered, before he looked at the S-ranked Nin.

"You've all displayed unique abilities and proven you can fight." Pain spoke.

"Well, yeah." Ichigo replied. "So… are you going somewhere with this?" He asked.

"You and your group have destroyed several of my paths. A feat not many can boast about." Pain informed.

'_Damn, there must be some pretty weak ass people here.' _Ichigo and the Female Sternritters thought at the same time.

"Anddd…." Ichigo said slowly.

"I am the leader of an organization…" Pain began.

"Whoa dude, so am I. Well a group to be more specific…and to be even more specific these girls are my gro…" Ichigo ranted, only to stop when Giselle tightened her grip around him. "Oh, sorry." He muttered to the Zombie Quincy.

"My group is known as the Akatsuki." Pain informed.

"You even named your organization…Aw man, I haven't even thought of a name for my group." Ichigo admitted.

Pain scowled. "Enough, you've impressed me. My organization has specific specifications to join." He informed which was true. He usually did most of the recruiting for the Akatsuki personally. And recruiting usually required him to fight the potential members and they usually were able to destroy at least one Path, maybe damage another. Not only were those girls able hold their own, and destroy several of his paths. The orange hair kid wasn't even trying and was able to hold his own against himself and Konan.

'_I can't go all out against these people or risk destroying the Village.' _Pain thought.

"So…you want me to join your organization?" Ichigo asked.

"Not only you, but those who follow you." Pain replied.

"Uh-huh…" Ichigo sounded. "Okay, I get that part….But…Why?" He asked.

"Because, we need your help." Pain informed, getting a scoff from Bambietta.

"Help? Everyone needs some sorta help." Bambietta muttered with annoyance.

"You're so mean Bambi-chan." Giselle reprimanded. "But, that's what I like about you." She added.

Ichigo ignored the two, as he focused on the orange haired Nin with ripple like eyes. "Your organization, what's its main goal?" He asked, his voice being serious, surprising Pain and Konan. The only time they saw him serious was when Konan trapped Meninas in paper bombs.

"The Akatsuki's goal is to bring world peace." Pain stated.

"…That sounds so fucking gay." Liltotto commented.

"Yeah, our track records aren't usually that good. Especially if it's concerning fighting and war…We're either the starters of it…or the ones who get slaughtered." Candice voiced bitterly.

"I'm still sorry for what they did to you." Ichigo imputed genuinely, about the Shinigami and Quincy massacre.

"Quit being sappy, either put up or shut up." Liltotto snapped.

"Aw, look at all that thorny pain…it's so beautiful." The orange haired teen commented affectionately.

"I don't do poetry." The petite blonde said.

Ichigo just smiled, before he scowled at the Nin. "How do you plan to achieve world peace?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"By showing the world the true meaning of pain, and I am the God…the chose person to show the world the true meaning of pain. And then I will unite the world." Pain spoke.

"Have you ever heard an Adjuchas talk about killing the Captain-Commander?" Ichigo said aimlessly. "I have to admit what you just said, sounds very much the same." He informed.

"Hehe, I have to admit, it does sound just as stupid." Candice's commented.

"Are you mocking Pain-sama goal?" Konan demanded.

"Oh, no, no, no, we're just stating that, that plan is fucking retarded." Bambietta said.

"Mm-hmm." Giselle sounded in agreement as she rested her chin on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I hate to agree with the slut, but she is right. Mutually Assured Destruction isn't a good way to bring world peace." Liltotto imputed.

Meninas looked at the two Nin with her fists' clenched, ready to attack, just in case Ichigo was attacked or the Nin made any threatening movements. Candice just had her hands on her hips, smirking confidently.

Pain and Konan glared at Bambietta. "You dare mock Pain-sama's dream?" Konan demanded as the paper surrounding her flattened, ready to launch.

"Of course, it sounds…what's the word?" Bambietta asked out loud as she snapped her fingers in thought.

"Stupid." Giselle voiced.

"Ludicrous." Meninas imputed.

"Bat shit insane." Liltotto said.

"An idea even your mother would think was dumb." Candice commented.

Giselle tilted her head slightly and looked at Ichigo, to see he was still glaring at the two Nin. "I think the word you're looking for is Retarded-Gay-Ass." Ichigo said.

"An insult that not only insults his intelligence but also the sexual preference and a fact thrown in there, I like it." Liltotto commented with a nod.

"Yeah, we all believe your plan, goal, fucking dream for all I care is Retarded-Gay-Ass." Bambietta said, speaking for everyone.

"It doesn't matter what you're beliefs are. There are several members that're here that only joined for bloodshed and violence." Pain informed.

"…That's very contradictory." Ichigo commented.

"It doesn't matter, will you join?" Pain questioned.

"Well I can't choose what my friends think…ah, do you wanna join him?" Ichigo asked, as he glanced at the Sternritter girls.

"Yeah right." Bambietta said sarcastically.

"These guys are kinds stupid." Candice observed.

"Let's kill these fuckers." Giselle said darkly.

"I still can't wrap my head around how they want to make world peace with Mutually Assured Destruction." Liltotto admitted

"I really don't want to join these people." Meninas informed.

"…I see." Ichigo said with a scowl as he looked at Konan and Pain with yellow and black eyes. "They've spoken, we're not joining you." He stated.

"You are their leader, you choose what happens." Pain said with a glare.

"Oh, no I'm not the leader. I'm the strongest of them, but it'd be really, really…" Ichigo began before he started to glance off. "…It's really weird that stopped raining as soon as I said no…" He said for no reason, only for Giselle to poke him in the side. "…Stupid for me to be the leader." He completed.

"Why?" Konan demanded.

"I'm legally insane." Ichigo informed with a confused look.

"And we all still love you." Giselle informed.

"You sound so fucking weird when you say that." Liltotto commented.

"And don't you forget it." Giselle replied.

"If that is your decision, then I will kill you all." Pain said.

"Aw, there's no need for that." Giselle voiced, but the Quincy girls prepared for a fight, only for Ichigo to raise his hand up.

"Leave…We have no idea how many there are here…" Ichigo ordered seriously. All the Quincy girls vanished using Hirenkyaku, except Bambietta since she really didn't know how to use it.

Ichigo continued to aim his Reishi pistol as the duo, as before in one movement he turned around and grabbed onto Bambietta. And then they both flickered out of existence.

"What do we do Pain-sama?" Konan questioned. "Do I go after them?" She asked.

"No, soon they will see true pain. And then, they will join our cause…one way, or another." Pain voiced.

Several figures appeared at the outskirts of Amegakure. "Now where do we go?" Candice asked. "We can't go back to Wandenreich." She voiced.

"Especially with what Ichigo went through to get us out of the range of Yhwach's Auswählen." Meninas muttered.

"That ass Yhwach, I'm going to enjoy killing him." Liltotto admitted.

Ichigo looked at the village of Amegakure with narrowed black and yellow eyes, before they turned back to a brown as his Reishi Pistol vanished. '_With us being so far away from Yhwach, the Auswählen will be diluted and severally weakened. With me having a larger portion of Yhwach's soul then the rest of the Quincys, I could probably over write it.' _The orange haired teen mused.

"What are we going to do now, Ichi-kun?" Giselle asked curiously.

"We're going to find someone powerful, and we will get stronger. And then, we will return and kill Yhwach, for what he did and what he planned to do to you five." Ichigo said seriously.

"How are we going to navigate this place? We have never been here before and we don't know shit about this place?" Liltotto informed.

"Oh, I know!" Giselle announced. "I have one of those orange haired guys, who isn't Ichi-kun, as a Zombie. I'm sure Ichigo can do his '_Thing_' and get all the information he needs." She said with a dopey smile.

"Good idea." Ichigo replied.

Giselle continued to smile as she summoned the Zombiefied Human Path. The group tilted theirs heads when they saw it carrying several corpses. "Oh yeah! I asked for him to get me more bodies, I'm so silly." Giselle announced.

"Yeah silly?" Candice muttered. "Let's not forget stupid." She added.

"Candi-chan, why are you being a bitch?" Giselle asked curiously.

"And why are you a cross dresser?" Candice asked.

"C-cross Dresser?! I'm not a guy!" Giselle yelled.

Ichigo looked at the two, before he raised his hand. "Giselle isn't a guy." He informed with a nod.

"How would you know?" Candice questioned with narrowed eyes.

Ichigo blushed slightly and looked away. "Giselle said I wasn't supposed to talk about us having se…" He began, only for the girl to cover his mouth.

"Hehe, he doesn't know what he's saying." Giselle quickly said nervously.

"So you are a guy." Candice taunted.

"…When you die, don't forget I can turn you into a zombie." Giselle threatened.

"Shutting up." The green haired women voiced.

"Let's get back the fact, about what Ichigo was about to say." Bambietta said, glaring at Giselle. "Was he about to say, what I think he was about to say?" She questioned as Reishi began to gravitate towards her.

"No, no, no!" Giselle forcefully replied.

"Oh? Then let's ask Ichigo." Bambietta said as the group looked at him. To see that Ichigo stood a foot in front of the zombiefied Human Path while waving his hand in front of its face.

"There's no need for that." Giselle informed.

"…Right…" Liltotto commented sarcastically.

"Did you have sex with Ichigo?!" Candice demanded.

"….Well, it was more…fooling around." Giselle admitted as she fiddled with her hands.

"Ichigo a bit unstable, isn't that kinda…wrong?" Meninas asked unsure.

"Nope!" Giselle replied cheerfully. "It just makes it more exciting!" She informed with a wide eyes and a large dopey smile.

"I don't think that makes it any better." Meninas admitted.

"It did for me." Giselle stated.

"Enough!" Bambietta yelled.

"Let's talk about this some other time…" Candice said as she leaned to the side and looked at the orange haired Quincy.

Ichigo took a set towards the Zombiefied Human Path, and looked at it blankly. The Quincy's eyes shifted from brown, to sickly yellow with black sclera. "I'm going to read your mind now." He informed, as he grabbed onto the Human Path's shoulders. "By absorbing your Reiryoku, through drinking your blood…nothing personal." Ichigo said, before he opened his mouth, revealing razor sharp shark-like teeth. The Quincy bit into the Human Path's throat.

"Whoa…." Giselle sounded, when she watched Ichigo devour the man. "I guess that's why is call Ichigo Kurosaki "V"…The Vampire." She said with a smile.

"Well he is the first Quincy-Hollow hybrid ever recorded. There had to be some combos, like the Hollows need to devour spiritual energy, and the Quincy's physical form and manipulation of Spiritual Energy." Liltotto observed. "He's able to devour people's souls through the physical representation of the soul…aka the Blood." She added.

"Huh, I really don't care about that shit." Giselle admitted. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one with a blood based ability." She informed.

"That's actually got me really curious." Candice said. "What would happen if Ichigo drank your blood?" She asked.

Giselle just shrugged. "I don't know." She voiced.

'_The fuck is this…the fuck is that…what the fuck is going on?' _Ichigo thought, as he lived through the life of the Human Path. Seeing the memories of a Takigakure Nin, before he met someone named Jiraiya, and then was subsequently killed by Pain. Only to be converted to become a Path, and he began to learn what the Human Path knew when it became a Path.

"Hmhmhmhmhm!" Ichigo sounded with a smirk, displaying his shark-like teeth. "Oh, this going to be so much fun…" He announced, before he looked at the Sternritter women. "We've made the right choice in coming here…there's a lot of things that can help us here." Ichigo informed as he dropped the bloodless and soulless corpse.

"How? While this place does have a lot of Reishi in the environment, it isn't as rich as Hueco Mundo or Seireitei." Liltotto commented.

"This place, while not as 'Spiritually Strong' it does have some advantages…" Ichigo informed, before he looked back at the raining Village.

"Ichigo." Candice voiced.

"…Oh, sorry…They have some sorta mutated version of Reiryoku that is um…more diluted. They're mixtures of Spiritual and Physical Energies." Ichigo explained off handedly. "I also know a group or…Village to be more specific that will take us in and help us..." He informed, before he slowly focused back on the raining Village.

"What's got you so distracted?" Candice asked.

"Nothing, just watching the rain." Ichigo replied as his eyes returned to their usual brown.

"You hate it…didn't you?" Giselle questioned.

"…I did, but…I did meet some of you, when it was raining..." Ichigo commented, before he focused on the group. "Come on, I know where we have to go." He said before he wrapped his arm around Bambietta and they flickered out of existence, the other Sternritter girls sighed, before they followed.

**Flashback**

**Two Months after the Defeat of Aizen-One Month after Ichigo fully lost his powers-Denial and Isolation.**

Ichigo scowled as he laid back on his bed thinking. '_What am I doing?' _He asked himself. It had been a mouth since he stopped being able to see spirits.

During the first few weeks he was glad, ecstatic even. He finally had a normal life, no problems, no cares. But then it started to sink in, he was normal…he had no cares, nothing. It was all the same, nothing different, a rut he couldn't leave.

School, home, School, home, over and over and over again. Nothing, not a single peep. And he realized his life was utterly boring. The only thing that ever did before he became a Shinigami was talk to and helped the Pulses. But now, with his powers gone, even that didn't happen.

'_Is this it?' _Ichigo thought. '_No, it can't be…no my powers will come back. I mean even Aizen said I was unique.' _He thought in denial. '_I'll be able to help my friends again, and they'll stop looking at me like I'm some glass vase.' _He reassured himself.

**Two Months after Ichigo lost his powers-Anger**

Ichigo scowled angrily as he paced back and forth in his room. "What the Hell!?" He yelled, good thing no one was home.

"They look at me like I'm some unstable fucking object that needs protecting!" Ichigo yelled, as he glared out the window.

"Those eyes…I hate those Eyes!" He announced. "I'm not a weakling! I Defeated Aizen! They-They Don't need to protect me!" He said.

"I see them leaving class ever few hours! I know what they're doing! But they ignore me! Like that'll help! Tatsuki too, now that she can fucking see ghost…Oh, let's all have a fucking Hollow slaughter party! And leave the person who first defended this city in the fucking dust!" Ichigo yelled as he hit his bed.

"AHH! I want my powers back!" Ichigo yelled as he hit his bed and glared at it.

"Are you fucking happy Aizen?! Eye for an eye!" Ichigo announced.

Ichigo clenched his fists and glared at nothing. "Fuck this shit. I'm going for a walk." He muttered.

**Three Months after Ichigo lost his powers-** **Bargaining**

Ichigo sat in his class room, glaring at the board. He glanced to his sides to see Chad, Orihime and Uryū patiently talking notes.

'_In out, in out, you can do this…' _The orange haired teen thought, as he looked at Uryū. Ichigo sat behind the Quincy, and made sure none of his friends were in the way.

Ichigo pushed his pencil on the floor, and inconspicuously bent down. The teen quickly glanced around and noticed no one was looking at him. He put his hand on Uryū's backpack and felt around, before his eyes widened. Ichigo quickly pulled his hands out and sat back on his desk and put his hands in his pockets.

A few hours later Ichigo sat on his bed, before he dug in his pockets. Ichigo held several, five centimeter long silver tubed. "Okay, okay, you can do this…It won't hurt. I'll be like awaking up something dormant." Ichigo said to himself as he stared at the Gintō.

"I defeated Aizen. I was transcendent for a time. This'll be easy." Ichigo said. "It's not my fault. I'm doing my part. Uryū won't notice and if he did, he won't mind, I'm sure of it." He muttered.

Ichigo opened one of the Gintō and didn't see anything inside it. He knew that if he had his power he would be able to see the Reiryoku stored inside it. "…Bottoms up…" Ichigo muttered, before he held the tube up to his mouth and drank the liquefied spiritual energy.

The orange haired teen took a deep breath, before he doubled over in pain. As his insides began to glow a light blue and light blue vain-like markings became apparent on his skin. The white vain-like markings moved up his body until it reached his head.

"Ugh, oh god…I-I think I'm going to…" Ichigo muttered as he held his stomach. "…Okay, I'm good, I'm good…I think I felt something, my power…I just need to finish these." He said with a nod.

**Four Months after Ichigo lost his powers-Depression and Acceptance?**

Ichigo laid in his room, just lying there staring at the ceiling. The windows were covered, and the room was dark.

"I'm…nothing…" He muttered. "I had the power…I was a transcendent being." Ichigo said unenthusiastically. "And that stupid Gintō stuff didn't work. Good thing Uryū hasn't noticed they're gone." The orange haired teen mumbled.

"You're such a dick Aizen…you had to be such an ass…I can't even try to be mad." Ichigo sighed out.

'_It's gotten worse. Orihime, Chad, Uryū, Tatsuki, Keigo…Even Urahara are avoiding me. Am I bad, is it because I'm weak?' _Ichigo asked himself.

'_I agree…I wouldn't want to be my friend either. They all think I'm just a pathetic…stupid…depressed…powerless…weakling…' _Ichigo thought as he turned his head slightly.

"I understand…" Ichigo said with a sigh. "I understand why they're avoiding my now…I'm pathetic…I can't even protect myself.

Ichigo sat up. "I get it now. I am nothing. To be on top of the world, and then thrown of just as quick…I get was Dordoni said now…'once you've stood at the top, you can never forget the view'… But now I know…Even if I get that strong again, everyone will still see me as a broken tool…A broken warrior…a useless, defeated, pathetic being." Ichigo said with narrowed eyes.

"I get it…I'm powerless!" Ichigo announced as he stood up. "And there's not a God Damn thing I can do about it." He added.

Ichigo lurched forward when he felt a searing pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a silver bloodied blade sticking out of his abdomen. He reached down and felt nothing there. "Okay, okay that was just stress." He muttered.

**Four Months and a Week after Ichigo lost his powers.-beginning of Insanity.**

Ichigo leaned his head back as he stood in the shower. His eyes went wide when he saw crimson liquid coming out of the shower head. "Oh Shit! What the Fuck!" He announced, before he looked down and saw his body was covered in dozens of cuts. Before he could react a knock on the bathroom door, grabbed his attention.

"Ichi-Ni! Hurry up in there!" the voice of Karin announced.

Ichigo looked down and noticed all the cuts were gone and plain water was coming out of the shower head. "W-what is going on, this getting strange…" Ichigo muttered. Over the past week weird things kept happening.

After a few hours Ichigo walked by himself to school. '_Okay, just…be calm, and no one will notice you.' _He thought. "Urghk!" Ichigo sounded when he felt something grab his throat.

Ichigo looked down and his eyes went wide at what or more exactly who he saw. It was a man with swept back brown hair with a strand hanging down in front of his face, along with brown eyes. He wore an assortment of white clothing.

"A-A-Aizen." Ichigo forced out.

"And you win the prize." Aizen said with a smile as he threw Ichigo back. The teen stumbled back and held his throat.

"This isn't…this isn't…" Ichigo muttered in confusion.

"I know. You're life just doesn't seem right, does it?" Aizen asked. "Long time no see." He added.

"You're not here." Ichigo said. "You're in Soul Society."

"Now that, you're right on." Aizen said with a slight nod.

Ichigo closed his eyes, before he narrowed them at the rouge Shinigami. "The Cuts, the Stabbings, the water of blood…You…It's not real…It's just my mind, trying to convince myself that I still have my powers…that's all." Ichigo said.

"That's very good." Aizen said. "You're little theory that is, but it's wrong. Ichigo, this isn't you going crazy." The rouge Shinigami said. "Everything else is…" Aizen said as he pointed around.

"W-what?" Ichigo asked.

"Everything…" Aizen replied. "From the moment you pulled your 'Final Getsuga Tenshō' stunt." He informed.

"That's impossible." Ichigo argued.

"No, defeating me was impossible…" Aizen said, before he smirked. "I have to say, I think this is my best illusion yet…Make you believe that you won…And then." He said, as he did a pulling motion. "Tear the wool off your eyes." Aizen said.

"You never defeated my Ichigo. I won, and you're under my illusion." Aizen taunted.

"No, you're not real." Ichigo replied.

"Right." Aizen said condescendingly. "You think this messed up place reality?" He asked incredulously. "You defeat me, I'm sorry, and you loss all of your powers in the process. And then your friends ignore you because your weak and you have had no contact whatsoever with the Shinigami." Aizen said.

"I mean, if you did defeat me. They'd want you at your strongest, so they'd have that much power on their side. But…Nope." Aizen said with a shrug.

"No!" Ichigo said forcefully.

"I over threw the Spirit King, and I decided to keep you, as a payback for becoming transcendent like me." Aizen informed, with a smirk. "You're my little bitch, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo jumped when he saw Orihime standing in front of him. "What's wrong Kurosaki-kun, it's time for school." She informed.

"Y-yeah…" He muttered.

Ichigo glanced back, before he walked behind Orihime to school. '_It wasn't real…it wasn't real…' _Ichigo thought as he sat in the back of the class. After a few minutes the teacher came in and began to teach. '_It's okay…just pull through…I'm just….my mind is in shambles…' _Ichigo thought to himself.

The sound of screaming grabbed his attention. Ichigo looked up to see several of the students grabbing their pens and pencils and stabbing themselves in the face and chest, repeatedly. "What the fuck!" He announced, before he saw the teacher slamming her head into the wall.

Ichigo watched as everyone began killing themselves. The teen stood up and took several steps back. "HmhmhmhmhHeheheheheHahahah!" The laugh of Aizen sounded. "Ichigo, Ichigo, comeback to us Ichigo, Ichigo!"

The orange haired teen jumped, slightly when he saw everything return to normal. But everyone was looking at him. "Ichigo are you alright?" the teacher asked.

Ichigo just breathed heavily and looked at her with wide eyes. "I-I-I need to go!" He announced before he grabbed his stuff and left the class room.

Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki and Uryū shared a glance. "I'll go check on him." Uryū voiced calmly as he stood up and followed the teen.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real…" Ichigo muttered as he left the school grounds.

"Kurosaki!" a familiar voice announced.

Ichigo turned around and noticed Uryū. "What was that…you…pulled?" He asked, but noticed the haggard state Ichigo was in. "Are you alright, Kurosaki?" Uryū asked.

"Y-y…no." Ichigo replied. "I need to see Urahara." He said urgently.

"…I'll go with you." Uryū informed.

The two headed for Urahara's shop un-hindered. Ichigo saw at the table, with Uryū and across from them Urahara sat. Unknown to Ichigo or Uryū a black cat was sitting on a window sill listening.

"Oh, so what seems to be the problem?" Urahara asked cheerful, with his fan in front of his face, trying to get a rise out of Ichigo.

Ichigo just nodded, and proceed to tell them what happened and his encounter with Aizen.

Urahara and Uryū looked at Ichigo with wide eyes, while Yoruichi herself was surprised.

"What the hell?" Uryū muttered.

"Yeah…" Ichigo muttered.

"Seriously? How do you argue with that?" Urahara asked.

"I-I know…that's the problem." Ichigo admitted.

"Wait, I got it. Why would Aizen create a whole new life for you? When he could just kick your ass?" Uryū voiced.

Ichigo glanced to his side, to see Aizen sitting in one of the chairs, before he looked back at Uryū. "As he puts it 'You can't torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away'." Ichigo said, getting a nod from the Rouge Shinigami.

"Very good, Ichigo." Aizen complimented.

"Fine. Then if he is creating this whole life for you, then why don't you have your powers, why does everything suck?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo looked from them, to an empty seat. "It had to suck, or else you wouldn't believe it was your life." Aizen informed.

Urahara and Uryū noticed Ichigo looking at an empty chair. "Wait, are you seeing him right now?" Urahara asked.

"…Yes." Ichigo admitted.

"You know that he's not real, right?" Urahara asked.

"He says the same thing about you." Ichigo replied.

"I see…I have work to do." Urahara said seriously, before he stood up and left.

"I have school…later Ichigo, and don't get in anymore trouble." Uryū reprimanded as he left.

Ichigo sat alone. Yoruichi watched what happened with pity.

"Oh my, you risk your life to save them. But, when _you _need them most they leave. Hmm, I wonder…" Aizen said.

"Shut up!" Ichigo ordered as he walked away.

A few hours later Ichigo sat at the table in his kitchen, eating. He glanced to his side and saw Aizen swinging his Zanpaktuo around.

"Okay…if this is an illusion and you got power over it, why don't you just end it?" Ichigo questioned.

"End it? This? You not knowing what's real, the world slowly crumbling around you. This is the best part. Why would I end it? There's no T.V. in Soul Society. All I got is you, searching with half hope, thinking you're going to figure it all out." Aizen said, getting a glare from the orange haired teen. "There's only one way to figure it out Ichigo, It ends when you can't take it anymore." Aizen informed, before he glanced at Ichigo, and noticed he was holding his knife in a tight grip.

"…I think that's maybe why you're holding that knife so tight." Aizen added.

Ichigo threw the knife at Aizen, but it went right through him. "Whoa, Ichigo." Isshin said as he entered the room.

"…What do you want?" Ichigo asked. He was not in the mood for his father's usual crap.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I was heading out. I have to pick up Karin from her Soccer practice." Isshin informed, before he left.

"Looks like it's just you and me, partner." Aizen commented, before he vanished.

Ichigo just rubbed his eyes tiredly, before he heard the sound of knocking. The orange haired teen slowly got up and headed to the door. "Um…Uryū." Ichigo muttered.

"You're awake, good, I need your help." The Quincy informed.

"Uh…" the teen sounded.

"I tracked some Hollows, to the other side of town." Uryū stated.

"…Thank you for telling me that." Ichigo said sarcastically, before he tried to close the door.

"I need your help." Uryū said.

"You…wait, what?" Ichigo asked.

"Where I'm going is a bit seedy, and I need someone to watch my back." Uryū informed.

"Did you ask Chad or Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"They have their own Hollows to worry about." Uryū replied.

"Are you sure?" the orange haired teen questioned.

"I know, you're crazy. But, luckily I only need you to make sure no humans see me." The Quincy said. Ichigo nodded before he followed Uryū.

Ichigo and Uryū walked at night. "So how are you doing, Ichigo? You're head I mean?" Uryū asked.

"It's…fine I guess…" Ichigo replied.

"Maybe you should…" Uryū said trialing off.

"What? Get some help? What are they going to do? Stuff me with pills." Ichigo said. "I'm sure Urahara will come up with something." He muttered.

"Okay, but remember. Don't start shooting people or anything." Uryū commented.

"I'm not _that_ crazy." Ichigo replied.

"No, but you are still crazy. And that doesn't just go away. You'll never be the same again." Uryū said with a dark smirk, that Ichigo didn't see.

"Oh, no…Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said.

"I know, don't think it's a good idea to stay away from him anymore." Uryū said. "It seems he's more fragile than we thought." He informed.

"I-I'm going to call him." Orihime said, before she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ichigo's house number. After a few minutes of not getting an answer she looked worried. "He isn't home." She informed.

"…Oh, crap." Uryū muttered.

Ichigo looked at the area he'd never been before. "What is this place?" He asked.

"Nothing, let's go. I sense two of them." 'Uryū' informed.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, now listen. When we get in there, you have to keep it together." 'Uryū' said.

"Yeah, yeah…I-I will." Ichigo replied unsure.

"Because if you're seeing Aizen. Then you could be seeing all kinds of things." 'Uryū' theorized as he and Ichigo walked forward.

"How is that helping?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"I'm just saying, Ichigo, you're out of control." 'Uryū' observed.

"I'm dealing with if the best I can." Ichigo argued.

"Dealing?" 'Uryū' said with a slight laugh. "That's funny. I mean, how can you deal? You don't even know where we are." He stated, as they entered a building, but when they entered the area shifted. To a where he fought Aizen. It was a large crater in the ground.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked.

"You think I'm Uryū, right?" Aizen said, changing from Uryū to the rouge Shinigami.

"You! Stay the hell away from me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Your world is whatever I want it to be, understand?" Aizen asked condescendingly, only to vanish when Ichigo swung a fist at him.

"Leave me alone!" Ichigo demanded.

"Now we're getting there. The puppet is seeing its strings." Aizen voiced with a smirk.

"Shut up!" the orange haired Shinigami yelled.

"It's just one big stage." The rouge Shinigami commented, only to vanish as Ichigo attacked again. "If you want to do something useful, take five steps to the left." Aizen informed, as he looked at the large crater.

"You want to know the truth? Want to skip to the last page of the book? You know where to walk." Aizen voiced.

Ichigo just gripped his head and collapsed to his knees. '_It's not real…It's not real…Illusions…Illusions.' _ Ichigo thought, before he glared at the crater. Ichigo brought his hand up and held it over the crater, getting a smirk from Aizen.

Ichigo slammed his hand into the hard stone, getting a flinch from the orange haired teen, as blinding pain shot through his body. He glanced to his side to see Aizen flickering slightly.

"This doesn't mean anything." Aizen stated.

'_This pain is real.' _Ichigo thought with a glare, before he slammed his hand against the solid stone. Aizen flickering intensified.

"Ichigo I'm…" Aizen began, only for Ichigo to grab onto his own and grip it tight, causing Aizen to disappear.

"The pain is real…that's how I know it's real." Ichigo muttered.

After a few hours of walking, Ichigo arrived at his house only to see Uryū and Orihime standing out front. Ichigo gripped his broken hand and squeezed it.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime began, only for Ichigo to push passed her.

"I'm tired…." Ichigo sighed out as he entered his house, getting worried looks from the two.

Ichigo entered his room and saw Aizen sitting on his bed. "So maybe I'm not real. But hey nobody's perfect. But, I'm not going anywhere, Ichigo." The hallucination informed, before he vanished.

** Five months After Ichigo lost his powers**

Ichigo rubbed his eyes as he sat in the back of his class room. He glanced to his side to see Uryū, Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki sitting close to him.

The Orange haired teen looked forward at the teacher. But he saw a familiar rouge Shinigami standing in his way. Ichigo leaned to the side, but Aizen leaned too, he continued to try to see the teacher but the hallucination kept following.

"Come on Ichigo, talk to me." Aizen said. "It's been weeks." He added.

Ichigo just ignored him as he lifted his chair slightly and moved it to the side. Aizen just sighed loudly, before he leaned back in a chair. Ichigo watched as Uryū, Orihime and Chad tense.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Uryū announced, before he stood up and left, with Chad and Orihime.

"Um…yeah…" The teacher sighed loudly.

"Now that isn't weird at all." Aizen commented, which Ichigo ignored.

After a few hours, Ichigo continued to listen to class. While Aizen sat next to him reading one of the biology books.

"Natural selection is the gradual process by which biological traits become either more or less common in a population…" Aizen sighed out. "Is this want you learn? I learned this when I was twelve." He commented.

After a few hours Ichigo walked home, when school was over. Ichigo stopped when the sky began to turn pitch black and blood began to rain. He gripped onto his broken hand and squeezed, causing the hallucination to vanish.

"Come on, Ichigo." Aizen said as he appeared next to Ichigo. "Pay attention to me, I'm bored." He said. Ichigo gipped his hand. "Yeah, yeah don't bother." Aizen said, before he flickered and disappeared.

Ichigo walked into his house, before he walked over to his phone. '_They've been gone for a few hours…' _He thought. '_With how over bearing they've been for the past few weeks, they should have checked up on me.' _He mused, as he used the phone to call the cells one of their cells.

When he got the voicemail, he blinked. "That's not a good sign." Aizen commented.

Ichigo ignored him and dialed another number, and got voice mail. After one more missed call Ichigo hung the phone up. "Oh no, that's every one of their cell phones. One should have picked up…they're probably dead." Aizen informed.

Ichigo glared at him. "Shut up." He said, before he left his house.

The Orange haired teen searched around town, until he reached an area that looked like it held a large scale battle. Ichigo looked around the battlefield until he reached the center of the battlefield. He looked down and saw a small coin-like disk on the ground.

"Now that looks familiar, doesn't it?" Aizen asked.

"I've seen it somewhere, but where?" Ichigo muttered.

"Think back, a few months when Uryū challenged you." Aizen informed.

"Hollow bait, why?" Ichigo questioned.

"Why? To bait hollows, jackass. What you need to do, is look for 'who' did it." Aizen stated.

"I doubt Uryū would use this." Ichigo admitted.

"Then who else other than Orihime, Chad and Uryū have spiritual based powers?" Aizen asked.

"Hmm…I have no idea." Ichigo replied.

"God, it's like working with a mental patient." Aizen muttered. "Use that brain, I know it's hard. Do you think Chad is the only one with those abilities?" He asked rhetorically. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, before he went to Chad's place to investigate.

"Now isn't that interesting." Aizen commented, as Ichigo held a black card with the words 'Xcution' on it. "To believe some idiot doesn't know how to spell execution, is…disconcerting." He said. Ichigo looked around the place and found directions to the place, before he left to Naruki City.

After a few hours of looking Ichigo was able to find the Xcution hide out. After sneaking in, he saw a young man with wavy black shoulder length hair, reading a book. Ichigo picked up a metal bar and slammed it and the back of the man's head.

"Oh, right in the head." Aizen commented.

Tsukishima slowly woke up and looked around. "What's going on?" He asked, before he tried to move, but realized he couldn't. He looked down and noticed he was bound by chains. Tsukishima looked forward, and saw an orange haired teen standing a few feet in front of him.

"Yo." Ichigo sounded with a slight wave. But Tsukishima just glared at him.

"Oh, I'm absolutely terrified of that glare, aren't you Ichigo?" Aizen asked sarcastically.

"Do you know what this is?" Ichigo demanded, as he pulled out the Hollow Bait.

"Hollow bait." Tsukishima said uncaringly.

"Do you know whose it is?" Ichigo asked.

"Hn, maybe, maybe not." Tsukishima replied.

"Hit him." Aizen said, as he read through Tsukishima's book, while leaning back in a chair.

Ichigo reared his fist back, before hitting the Fullbringer in the face.

"Never the face." Aizen informed. "Then they won't feel the next hit." He added in afterthought.

"Who owned the Hollow Bait?" Ichigo demanded.

"…I don't really care." Tsukishima replied.

"Here, torch this then." Aizen said, as he motioned to the book the Fullbringer

"Fine then." Ichigo said to the Fullbringer, and pick up the book.

"It won't work for you, idiot." Tsukishima said with a shrug.

"That's nice to know." Ichigo replied sarcastically. He looked around and found several light bulbs. He reached up and hit one of the bulbs with the book. With the glass broken the heated filament of the Bulb was free. Ichigo held the book on the filament until it caught on fire.

"No! You idiot!" Tsukishima yelled, when he watched Ichigo burn his Fullbringer.

"Now who owned the Hollow Bait?!" Ichigo interrogated.

"I'm going to kill you!" the Fullbringer declared.

"Shake him up a bit. Get this stupid pig to focus!" Aizen spoke. Ichigo grabbed the back of Tsukishima's chair and dragged him until he reached the top of the building.

Ichigo stood on the roof of the building and had the chair face the edge. "Tell me what I want to know, or I'll push you off." The orange haired teen threatened.

"Go ahead." Tsukishima said calling on Ichigo's bluff.

"Do it." Aizen said. Ichigo kicked the back of the chair causing it to tip.

"Stop! Stop! I'll talk." The Fullbringer yelled.

"Smart." Ichigo said coolly, before he pulled the chair back up.

"It was Kūgo's, I used it to try to get Ichigo Kurosaki's attention." Tsukishima announced.

"Oh, my. It looks like you have some fans." Aizen commented.

"So you used it to get Ichigo's attention. Where are his friends?" He asked.

"His friends? What would I do with his friends? From what I heard they don't really do anything with Kurosaki. And from what I saw, they defeated the hollows and left." Tsukishima informed.

"So your friends left you and screened your calls, such a shame." Aizen commented.

"So you're the one who baited the Hollows…" Ichigo muttered, before he looked at Aizen.

"Yes, now let me go." Tsukishima pleaded.

"Kill him." Aizen said seriously. "If you let him live, he will kill you. He knows your face and your voice. It won't take long until he discovers who you are." He said aimlessly.

Before Tsukishima could react Ichigo pushed him off the building. "Oh, you gave me chills. "Aizen commented, before he vanished. Ichigo walked for hours until he arrived back at his room. The teen sat on his bed.

"They didn't answer my calls, they ignored me…They're still ignoring me…" Ichigo muttered, before he laid down on his bed.

"No, no Ichigo. No nap for you." Aizen said as he appeared next to the bed. Ichigo sighed as he gripped his broken hand and squeezed. "Oh, come on. Don't do that." The rouge Shinigami voiced. "Let's talk, Ichigo. I've always enjoyed out special little chats. Don't you want to talk?" the hallucination asked.

Ichigo squeezed his hand harder, causing him to flinch. "Would you look at that? Something's defiantly different now, isn't it?" Aizen asked. "You wanted me partner, so if you think you can do you're little tricks to banish me again…" He said before he smirked. "No. I do believe I've got you." Aizen taunted.

Spikes came out from the bed impaling Ichigo's legs, and dozens of hollow like mouths opened on the walls. "HmhmhmheheheheHahahaha!" Aizen laughed.

**Five months and a week after Ichigo lost his powers.**

Ichigo slowly dragged his feet back to his home. His hair was disheveled, he had dark bags under his eyes, his skin was paste white, and he looked unresponsive. It had been a week since he lost his ability to block his hallucination out and he hadn't slept in over a week because of it.

The orange haired teen reached for the door knob but missed, after a few more tries Ichigo was able to open his door. After he entered his house, he leaned his head back and sighed.

"Ichigo…" He heard his father say. Ichigo slowly turned and saw Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Orihime, Chad, Uryū and Urahara.

"Um…Um…Ah…" Ichigo sounded.

"Oh my, an intervention, this isn't suspicious." Aizen commented.

"Ichigo!" Isshin announced.

"God damn it Aizen quit talking…when my…dad's talk…ing." Ichigo mumbled not really having the energy to continue.

"Ichigo. This is a seriously question, did you drink what was in here?" Urahara asked seriously, as he pulled out several empty Gintō tubes.

"Ah…I don't know what you're holding…it looks…kind like…" Ichigo mumbled.

"They're Gintō Ichigo. Quincys use these to store their Spiritual Energy." Urahara informed.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah…I-I knew that." Ichigo admitted.

"Now did you drink it?" Urahara questioned.

"Um…Yeah, if I drank the stuff it was supposed to ah…start my powers." Ichigo said as he blinked slowly. "But it gave me a headache." He said as he focused on Urahara, but the occupants in the room looked surprised.

"I see. Then it is as I feared." Urahara muttered, before he reached up and put his palm over Ichigo's face, and in an instant all Ichigo saw was blackness. "This is very bad." He said, as he looked at the unconscious teen and noticed he was flinching like something was hitting him.

"What's wrong Urahara?" Isshin asked seriously.

"Something very bad, right now you have to get Ichigo to psychiatric hospital. With his hallucinations, he could cause a danger to your family." Urahara informed seriously.

"But why is he hallucinating!?" Isshin demanded.

Urahara held up the empty Gintō containers. "He drank these." He informed. "No one has ever tried to drink liquefied Spiritual Energy. Spiritual Energy is like blood." Urahara stated.

"I've never seen blood cause hallucinations." Uryū imputed.

"No, but if you don't have the right blood, your body will attack it." Urahara informed. "Like this, if you were to inject me with your Spiritual Energy, my own Spiritual Energy would either assimilate it or eliminate it." The Shinigami informed.

"Then why hasn't Ichigo fought it off?" Orihime asked.

"How?" Urahara asked rhetorically. "His Spiritual Energy is gone. That foreign energy has free roam in him. But not only that, it thinks Ichigo is the intruder and is attacking him." He informed.

"Can't you force it out?" Isshin questioned.

"Again, How?" Urahara asked. "Filtering out his body, would require me to use my Spiritual Energy to force it out. And in doing so would just replace my Spiritual Energy in its place." He informed.

"Then how do we fix him?" Chad asked.

"You don't. The only way to get that Spiritual Energy out is for him to get his powers back." Urahara informed. "I'm going to have Yoruichi go to Soul Society to convince them to have someone get his powers back." He said, before he left.

"Dad…" Yuzu voiced. "Is Ichigo going to be okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah of course! He'll be as good as new in no time!" Isshin announced, but Karin didn't believe him.

**Five Months, One week and two days after Ichigo lost his powers**

The sound of gunfire went off, causing Ichigo to jump. Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, and saw the pure white room. The orange haired teen sat up and looked around, and saw Aizen siting in a corner holding a M1911 pistol.

"I know. Swords are so…last century." Aizen said with a smirk, as he fired off the gun, causing Ichigo to jump. "I decided to update my arsenal." He informed, before he fired again. "You know, you're actually keeping it together better than I thought. Kind of the way, someone suffocating under Kenpachi's Reiatsu keeps it together." Aizen informed.

"None of this is real." Ichigo stated with a slight glare.

"And you know what really sucks?" Aizen asked. "It doesn't really matter." He stated as he stood up. "Because I won." Aizen said with a smile. "Your madness won, I mean, look at you. It's hard to believe you're the one who saved the world once." He commented, before he vanished.

Ichigo leaned back and stared at the ceiling, before he heard the door to the room open up. A well-endowed girl about eighteen walked in. Ichigo glanced over, and noticed she had long purple hair pulled in a ponytail, and purple eyes.

"…Hello, Ms. McAllon." Ichigo muttered with a slight smile.

"I told you to call me Meninas, Ichigo." Meninas replied, with a forced smile. '_How can the Shinigami just leave their hero like this?' _She thought with disgust. Every Quincy hated the Shinigami on some level, but seeing the Shinigami not reacting to one of their strongest going insane disgusted her.

"I can't…" Ichigo began before he began to nod off, only to jump when he heard gun fire. "…I can't call you that. You're taking care of me, I should at least…" The ex-Shinigami trailed off again only to jump. "Be respectful." Ichigo informed.

Meninas sighed at that. He was suffering from some advance hallucination, and was causing him Insomnia. No drug was able to knock him out for longer than an hour or so, then whatever was in his mind woke him right back up.

"How are you feeling?" The Sternritter girl asked.

"Hehe, like shit." Ichigo joked, before he jumped again.

"You still have your sense of humor, good." Aizen commented.

"Has-has anyone tried to see me?" He asked as he looked at his caretaker.

Meninas shook her head slightly. "No." she replied sadly. Even if she was trying to help fix one of the Special War Powers, to have him join the Wandenreich, she was still sympathetic to his pain. She wasn't as sadistic as the other Sternritters.

Ichigo turned his head and looked out the window, to see it was raining. Meninas sat down on his bed and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry though. I'm here for you." She informed.

"Aww, you guys are having a moment." Aizen said with a taunting smirk.

"Thanks, Ms. McAllon." Ichigo replied.

"Come on, let's make sure you socialize." Meninas said, before she helped the teen up.

In an office an old looking doctor, sat at his desk. In front of him two girls sat. One was a blonde girl with golden eyes, and the other was a black haired girl with antenna-like strands sticking out. The doctor looked from the some papers to the two girls.

"Um…You were referred to me by a Doctor from Germany, Dr. Heiter." The Doctor said confused.

"That's right." Liltotto replied.

"Isn't that the Doctor from the movie Human Centipede?" The doctor asked.

"I wouldn't know. I don't have any movies about Centipedes." Liltotto replied with a straight face. "But I think the Doc, was in over his head with this one." She said as she pointed to Giselle, who had her usual dopey smile on her face. "My older sister is…fucked up." Liltotto informed.

"Okay, thank you. That's really not necessary." The Doctor said.

"Why don't you tell me how you're feeling?" The Doctor said as he looked at Giselle.

"Oh, I'm fine." Giselle replied with a smile. "Well, I am a little depressed." She said still smiling.

"Okay, any idea way?" The Doctor asked.

"…Probably because my entire race was almost slaughtered by Shinigami." Giselle informed.

"The Shinigami?" The Doctor replied incredulously.

"No, the Shinigami as a group…there's more than one. But yeah." Giselle stated.

Doctor looked from her to Liltotto, to see her smiling in an 'I told you so' manner. "You think you're race was killed by Shinigami?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm supposed to kill soul eating monsters. But doing so sorta caused the Shinigami to kill us…But we're are still up and kicking." Giselle informed with a smile.

"We?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, me and her." Giselle said, as she pointed to Liltotto. "We're searching for a Special War Power. He'll be able to destroy the Shinigami. " She informed.

"See what I mean doc." Liltotto imputed. "She's been saying it for months." She said. "…The slaughtering of out Race didn't happen recently. It was a few hundred years ago." She informed, getting the doctor's attention.

"What?" He asked.

"About a few hundred years ago. The Quincys destroyed so many hollows that the balance of the world was in jeopardy. And the Shinigami told us to stop. We were like what the fuck. We're only trying to help, and then they just slaughtered us. So our leader sealed himself up. After nine hundred and ninety nine years he absorbed the power of all the impure Quincys and made himself stronger. Now my sister and I are tasked along with our friend, who can lift buildings, to recruit the strongest fucking war power out there." Liltotto informed. "So can you fix her up, so we can find the War Power?" She asked.

The Doctor looked between the two, before he slowly reached for his phone. "Um, can you cancel my lunch?" He asked, before he looked at the two girls.

Giselle and Liltotto walked through the psychiatric hospital with patient garbs.

"This stuff fucking sucks." Liltotto commented.

"Hmm, I don't know. These do show off my killer figure." Giselle replied.

"…Eww…" the blonde muttered.

"Oh, shut up you midget." Giselle replied, getting a twitch from the blonde. "Oh, look there's Meni-chan!" She announced happily.

Meninas looked at them, before she glanced around and motioned for them to come to her. The two Sternritter walked up to her. "He's right over there." Meninas informed, as she motioned to the orange haired teen.

Ichigo was sitting by himself, looking out a window. His hair was…better than the disheveled mess it was originally. His eyes still had dark bags under them, and he still had a vacant stare.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Giselle announced.

"He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks." Liltotto observed.

"You're not far off." Meninas informed. "Now I want you two to be on your…" she began as she glanced to her side, but noticed something bad. "…Where's Gigi?" She asked.

"Over there." Liltotto said, as she pointed to Ichigo. Meninas looked to the orange haired teen, to see Giselle sitting right in front of him.

"Hello! Anyone there?" Giselle asked to the teen.

"…Why are you yelling?" Ichigo asked with no infliction in his voice.

"Oh, sorry." She said with big eyes. "It's just…." Giselle said with a quivering lip. "I'm scared." She informed.

"…Of what?" Ichigo asked, as he focused on her.

"It's just…these men. They call themselves 'Shinigami'. I started to see…things. These masked monsters, and I tried to stop them. Then these 'Shinigami' said I was ruining some balance type thing and they wanted to kill me. I tried to get help…but they-but they…put me here." Giselle said with watery eyes.

"…Why…why are you telling me this." Ichigo forced out, too tired to be affected by Giselle's water works.

"The Shinigami talked a lot about an orange haired boy…And-and I thought you could help me." Giselle said sadly.

"Oh my, now isn't this interesting." Aizen commented.

"D-don't worry…" Ichigo said. "I'll-I'll protect you." He declared.

Giselle had her dopey smile back, before she reached into her pockets and stuck her lounge out as she searched. '_Oh yeah, silly me.' _She thought, before looked down at her hand. She used her nails to cut open her palm and dug her finger into the cut. Giselle pulled a silver chain out of her wound, before the wound sealed up.

Giselle wiped off the blood on the chain, before she handed it to Ichigo, who was ignorant of what just happened. "Here, this is a protective charm…I want you to have it." Giselle informed as she handed Ichigo the chain.

Ichigo looked at the silver chain blankly and noticed a silver pentacle on it. "Here, let me help." Giselle announced happily, as she put the Quincy Cross on his wrist.

"Thanks…" He muttered.

Liltotto and Meninas watched what happened with annoyance. "She's a surprisingly good actor." Meninas commented.

"She's a fucking psychopath, of course she can act." Liltotto said bitterly.

"You wanted to be the one to get his trust, didn't you?" Meninas asked curiously.

"Fuck off…" Liltotto replied, before she went to get something to eat.

Ichigo sat on his bed, and sighed. It had been a few hours after he met Giselle and her friend Liltotto. He saw Aizen sitting in the corner reading a book.

"Narcissistic Personality disorder…" Aizen said as he read the book. "Okay, this one I could have." He admitted. "Sets on unrealistic goals…check…but trouble keeping heathy relationships…I'm not so sure about that…" Aizen said, before he looked at Ichigo. "Thoughts?" He asked.

Ichigo ignored the hallucination as he stared at the Quincy Cross. He fiddled with the bracelet. '_Awake, sleep, awake, sleep, awake, sleep…five, star, fix, seven, Hell, Soul Society…Planes…Blade, Sword…Gun? Bullet…Titanium…Metal…Earth…Life…Death…Spirts…Hollows…' _Ichigo thought unhinged, before he shot up when Giselle stormed into his room.

"Ichi-kun! I need some help! There's a masked monster coming after me!" Giselle announced, before she hid behind Ichigo.

Ichigo forced looked around. "Where is it?!" He demanded, before the door caved inward.

"I think it's there." Giselle informed.

"Ugh, no shit…" Ichigo muttered, before he ran forward swung his fist at the Hollow that he couldn't see. But he was thrown back by an unseen force. "…I can't believe I volunteered for this…" He muttered before he charged forward again.

While Ichigo was attacking the Hollow, Giselle narrowed her eyes as she pulled out her own Quincy Cross, one that Meninas brought. Giselle formed small Reishi bow with a heart in the center of the Bow, with skeleton bones for the arms.

Giselle pursed her lips, as she followed Ichigo's movements and formed a Holly Arrow. "This'll hurt you more than it'll hurt me…" She muttered, before she fired the Holy Arrow.

Ichigo froze when he felt a searing pain in his heart…nineteen millimeters of the right to be exact. He looked down and noticed a pentacle-shaped scar on his chest. Ichigo looked up and noticed a shadowy figure began to come into view.

The Ex-Shinigami took a step back, just as the Hollow slammed its arm down. Ichigo lurched forward as his skeleton was illumined by a black and red light. The Black and Red light began to become more apparent as vein-like markings began to move up to his neck, then to his face and eyes. When the Black and Red vein-like markings, reach Ichigo's eyes, they turned a sickly yellow with black sclera.

Ichigo glared at the Hollow, before he clenched his fists as Black and Red Reiatsu began to envelop him. In an instant an all the spiritual energy collided with the Hollow knocking it back. Ichigo stumbled back, before he passed out.

Giselle raised an eyebrow at that. "I was excepting a show…though you have been awake for a week, so I won't hold that against you…" She muttered, before she fired a holy arrow into the Hollow's mask, killing it instantly.

"Oh, what to do with a passed out cutie like you?" Giselle asked aimlessly.

"You're not allowed to touch him." Meninas informed as she entered the room.

"Aww, why not?!" Giselle questioned with a whine.

"Because no one wants a fucking Zombie as an ally." Liltotto replied as she entered the room.

"I wasn't going to…Um, is that what I think it is?" Giselle asked worriedly, when she noticed black and red vein-like markings on Ichigo's neck, face and around his eyes.

"Hollow poisoning!" Meninas announced as she knelt down.

"…How? The Hollow didn't bite him." Giselle informed.

"Because Idiot, from what I heard. Ichigo had Hollow-like powers. Odds are they were dormant in him. Awakening his Quincy powers, probably awoken them too." Liltotto theorized.

"But won't that kill him?" Meninas asked worried.

"If it does, then it does." Liltotto replied. "If he wasn't strong enough to survive, then he isn't the person we need." She informed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait…" Meninas muttered as she looked at Ichigo, with Giselle and Liltotto.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another story. I actually never wrote an insane character. And yes Ichigo is a bit crazy...well for the first few chapters, then he'll probably be fixed. Okay, so Ichigo isn't evil...let's get that out there too.<strong>

** Now people are going to ask me who Ichigo might be paired with, I'm pretty sure it's fucking obvious.**

** He's paired with Meninas, Candice, Bambietta, Liltotto and Giselle.  
><strong>

** I know the last two I'm going to get a bunch of shit for. **

** One Liltotto, she's young, i get that. But if people bitch and find the need to point it out, I'm going to ignore them. No one gives a shit, hell they love fanfics were Naruto is paired with Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade or Kushina. Let's see here...that is usually a twelve year old boy 'Naruto', with two twenty year old women, a fifty year old woman or a thirty year old woman. No one bats a an eye. But let's have a 'fourteen' (She's fourteen in this story) year old girl with a sixteen year old guy, everyone looses their fucking shit. Anyway, i really don't care, she's still paired with Ichigo. **

** Two Giselle. I'll probably get a wave of reviews/Messages of people telling my she's a guy. I Will ignore them. Why, because i don't give a shit. I don't care if in the Manga, every single Shinigami calls her a dude, i don't care if ever Sternritter calls her a dude. When Giselle, the Character, explicitly says she's a fucking dude, will i accept it, but she's still a female in this story and every other story i write. Hell even if ****Tite Kubo run up to me and kick me right in the balls and said '_Giselle's a dude, cracker' _I still will not care. **

** There, I won't take Giselle or Liltotto out of the harem, because I don't have to.**

** Also, here are the ages of everyone.**

** Ichigo- 16**

** Meninas- 18 **

** Candice - 19**

** Bambietta- 17**

** Giselle -17**

** Liltotto- 14**

** So there is no age confusion or some shit.**

** Well here's my new story...enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

Ichigo's eyes darted around the foliage as he sat on top of a tree branch…waiting for anyone to approach.

"You really don't have to do that, Ichigo." The voice of Candice informed.

"Oh, but I do. I have to make sure no one sees you unclothed bodies." Ichigo informed, as he glared into the forest.

"Would you be jealous?" Giselle asked.

"…Extremely…" Ichigo muttered.

"Pff, whatever." Bambietta muttered.

Ichigo inconspicuously looked back, and saw Candice, Bambietta, Meninas, Giselle and Liltotto in a lake. With their Sternritter uniforms hanging on the trees. He quickly focused back into the forest. '_No one will see them…' _Ichigo thought, taking his self-appointed guard duties very seriously.

After a few minutes the Sternritter girls, got dressed. "We're dressed Ichigo!" Meninas announced.

Ichigo scowled while looking into the forest, before he dropped down. "So where exactly are we headed?" Bambietta questioned with narrowed eyes.

"…To some people who can…well some people who have the ability to help us." Ichigo admitted.

"And what's this 'oh so magical place' called?" Bambietta asked sarcastically.

"The Land of Sound." Ichigo informed.

"…The fuck kinda name is that?" Liltotto asked incredulously.

"I have no idea. But whoever named it must have some pretty big balls to do it." Ichigo commented, before he knelt down in front of Liltotto.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked dryly.

"I wasn't kneeling down here to give you a piggyback ride, if that's what you're thinking…" Ichigo said. "I just lied, I'm very sorry about that. I was planning on giving you a piggyback ride." He informed.

"I'M FOURTEEN!" The blonde yelled.

"Jeez, I'm like a foot in front of you." Ichigo responded.

"Yeah, that was really immature for a fourteen year old." Candice stated, getting a hateful glare from Liltotto.

"Anyway, it'll take an hour or so until we reach the hideout. So I was offering to give you a piggyback ride, but it's alright…" Ichigo trailed off, until he felt a weight on his back. "Oh Jesus Christ!" He announced.

"Hey, I'm not that heavy!" Giselle said.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Ichigo announced again, with he felt Giselle knee him in the back.

"Okay, that one was my bad." She admitted.

"What the fucking Hell, you Zombie bitch! He was offering one to me, not you!" Liltotto yelled with a glare.

"And you didn't want it, so I took it." Giselle replied with a smile. "Aren't I right, Ichi-kun?" She asked.

"…Huh, I haven't seen that type of tree before." Ichigo said. "It looks like something that would grow around lots of vegetation…But there isn't that much vegetation here…maybe this area was used for farming, but where would it go…" He said for no particular reason.

"Ichigo, focus." Liltotto ordered.

"Huh, oh, what was the question?" Ichigo asked.

"If Liltotto didn't want a piggyback ride, I was in my rights to take it, right?" Giselle asked still smiling.

"…If the farms are gone, then wouldn't the economy of this Village drop? No food to grow, means no food to sell, and no food to sell means no income of money…maybe there're several Farms I haven't seen. That would make the most sense." Ichigo muttered, before he looked somewhere else, like he was thinking. "But I haven't passed any, if that's true then the odds of there being a lot of Farms decreases…" He said.

"Ichigo!" Liltotto and Giselle announced.

"Huh, sorry, what were you saying?" Ichigo asked.

Candice, Bambietta and Meninas watched what transpired, with varying degrees of amusement.

"Come on let's go. Giselle's right Liltotto, if you didn't want it, she was allowed to take it." Candice informed.

"Who died and made you boss?" Bambietta asked with a glare.

"Well the strongest person here, is a bit incapacitated and can't be the leader. So it falls onto me." Candice informed.

"Did you just call yourself the strongest?!" Bambietta demanded incredulously.

"No you Idiot, I was referring to the fact I was the oldest!" Candice yelled back.

"God damn it! Will you two sluts, just shut the fuck up!" Liltotto ordered, as she glanced at Ichigo worriedly.

"Don't like conflict." Ichigo stated, before he vanished.

"Ugh, good going you two." Giselle muttered, while Meninas face palmed. When he awoken his powers in the Asylum, he did that several times before.

"What happened?" Bambietta questioned.

"Didn't you hear him?" Meninas asked rhetorically. "He said he didn't like conflict." She informed.

"…Um, we fight with people all the time and he didn't care about that." Bambietta said.

"Not with other people, you dumb bitch." Liltotto said. "With each other." She informed.

"That sounds, so unbelievably cheesy." Candice commented.

"So, you're not the one who went insane, and had no one there when it happened." Meninas replied with narrowed eyes.

"…Fine…" Candice muttered, before they all looked at Bambietta.

"Fine, I'll 'try' to not start any big arguments in front of the guy." She said.

"Good Bambi-chan, I'll find the run away." Giselle informed, before she flicker out of existence.

"So did this happen before?" Candice asked, to Meninas and Liltotto.

"Yes, especially then his friends discovered he was getting better." Meninas replied. "It's weird how he'd kill that Pain guy, if he messed with us. But as soon as we fighting against ourselves he becomes introverted and leaves." She observed quietly.

"So we don't fucking fight, it's that simple." Liltotto stated. Ichigo probably didn't care about the slight squabbles they had, but once it escalated he was out.

"…I'm not sure why someone would want to make a log house, especially if they already have a house. I mean, how important are multiple house to you?" Ichigo asked as he and Giselle walked back to the group.

"Not very much." She replied.

"So why do so many people destroy these things?" He asked as he looked at the trees.

"I don't know." Giselle replied with a shrug.

"Hmm, I'll have to investigate…" Ichigo trailed off.

"No!" She quickly announced. "Remember killing Yhwach, getting allies, power…" Giselle said.

"Oh, yeah…" Ichigo muttered. "The Village is about an hour away." He informed, before he started walking, with Giselle by his side. Liltotto and Meninas quickly followed.

"This is going to be a long walk." Bambietta stated.

"It wouldn't be if 'Someone' knew how to use Hirenkyaku." Candice taunted.

"…If Ichigo didn't disappear, every time we fought. I'd blow you up." Bambietta replied, before she walked, getting a smirk from the green haired woman.

After an hour or so the group of five girls and one boy arrived at a weird structure. It was a purple entrance to an underground base.

"That looks entirely unsafe." Ichigo said. "I don't think any of you should go in there." He advised.

"Look at mister fucking chivalrous." Bambietta said rudely, getting glares from Liltotto, Meninas and surprisingly Giselle.

Ichigo looked at Bambietta in confusion. "I'll be right back." He said, before he vanished.

"What the hell, Bambi-chan?" Giselle asked.

"What?" She replied.

"You really don't get that Ichigo, is with us for only a few reasons." Meninas commented. "He left his friends, the Shinigami and just about abandoned everything in his life, for us. For Giselle, Liltotto, and me, we were there for him in his insanity, when he needed it. He's only with us, to help us and to protect us." She informed.

"So when he's doing the one thing that he believes is right, don't be a bitch about it." Liltotto added. Bambietta looked down feeling slightly bad. If what they said was true, then Ichigo is helping and protecting them because they helped him.

"Huh, that was interesting…" Ichigo voiced, as he appeared out of the hideout. "Did you know that there are actually traps in there, that when you step on the ground. Spikes come out of the walls and ceiling…it was awesome." Ichigo informed.

"Um…Ichigo." Bambietta voiced.

"Oh, oh, oh, don't worry though. I…activated all of them." Ichigo said proudly. "…But, if you find any broken things in there, they were already broken." He stated. "…I lied, I broken them." Ichigo admitted.

"Ichigo." Bambietta said again.

"Okay, okay…I throw them." Ichigo admitted. "There was a jar and it had a brain and well, I sorta freaked out. But…I cleaned it up." He added.

"Ichigo!" Bambietta yelled.

"You're angry, why are you angry?" Ichigo asked as he focused on her.

"No, I'm not, listen. I'm sorry if I insulted you." Bambietta apologized.

Ichigo just looked at her with an inattentive look. "Look, Bambietta…I know I'm not the most…" Ichigo began. "…Sane guy out there. I do wish I was my old self sometimes, but…if I did, I wouldn't be with you. I'd be stupid and attack or something stupid and say 'I gotta go back to the friends that left Me.' and charge halfcocked." The orange haired teen said with a sigh. "You've done so much for me, but I can only repay you with my power and perceptive." Ichigo informed, before he glanced off.

"Let's go, there are some people down there." Ichigo informed as he entered the hideout.

"It's dark in here." Meninas stated, as the group walked through a dark hallway.

"No shit, Sherlock." Bambietta replied, before she glanced to her side, to see the orange haired teen lost in thought. "What's up?" She asked to Ichigo, trying to be nice.

"I've been thinking. Cats have vision based on movement. Why is it we can only see light? Cats are great hunters. So, were humans once, who decided we could only see light?" Ichigo questioned. "Though I suppose it's because of the shape of the Cat's skull…" He muttered.

"…Yeah…" Bambietta said dryly, while the others laughed at her.

"So who's going to talk to these 'special people'?" Candice questioned.

"Obviously I am." Bambietta replied, as Ichigo looked at her.

'_Hmm, what should her theme song be?' _He mused.

"I don't really think that's a good idea." Meninas admitted.

"Why?" Bambietta demanded.

'_It can't be light hearted, because well she isn't…Hmm, this is hard…' _Ichigo thought.

"I find it a bit weird we'll essentially be using the dumb human bomb to negotiate." Liltotto commented.

"Did you just call me a human bomb!?" Bambietta questioned with a glare.

"And Dumb." Liltotto added.

'_…Oh, that's a good song.' _Ichigo mused.

"Ichigo, do you think I'm a dumb human bomb?" Bambietta asked cutely, causing him to shake his head. "Do you mind if I talk for everyone?" She questioned.

_'…Come bloody angel, break off your chains, and look what I found in the dirt…Pale battered body, it's seems she was struggling, something is wrong with this world…Bloody angel!' _Ichigo thought nodding his head to un-hearable beat.

"See, he's fine with it." Bambietta replied.

"I don't really think he's paying…" Giselle muttered.

"Shut up, Gigi." Bambietta instructed.

"My, oh my…several intruders." A male voice commented, causing the Sternritter women to look forward.

It was a young man with ash-grey hair kept in a ponytail, dark eyes, and black rimmed glasses. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hands, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, and blue sandals.

"Who the hell are you?" Bambietta asked rudely.

"Funny." Kabuto said dryly. "You intrude on someone else's property, and demanded to know who's in it." He commented, as his eyes trailed on the group, but stopped at the orange haired teen that seemed out of it. "So what's a woman, three teenage girls, an in insane person and a child, doing in a place like this?" He asked with a smirk.

"Child!?" Liltotto announced incredulously.

"We want power." Bambietta informed.

"Oh my, I'm so surprised." Kabuto said sarcastically. "No one's ever come to Orochimaru-sama for power before." He commented.

"Listen you little Condescending Prick. Take us to this 'Orochimaru'." Bambietta demanded.

"…Subtle…" Candice muttered sarcastically. "I'm sure he'll…" She began.

"Follow me." Kabuto said, before he turned around.

"That's not suspicious." Liltotto commented dryly.

"Let's just see if coming here was worth it." Candice voiced.

Meninas and Giselle glanced back to Ichigo, to see he was looking at the wall of the hideout. "Come on Ichigo, we're heading to a place where we could be killed." Giselle informed happily.

"Hmm…" Ichigo sounded, before he followed the group.

Ichigo stood with the Sternritter girls, outside of a door. '_I sense…Six…no seven Reiatsu signatures in there….' _Ichigo thought, before he glanced at his sides.

Kabuto knocked at the door, before a voice told him to enter. The glasses wearing Nin entered the room, before he came back out after a minute. "Orochimaru-sama will see you." He informed, as he took a step to the side.

Bambietta took a step forward, and walked in first. The first thing she was a man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes.

"Hmhmhm…Isn't this surprise?" Orochimaru asked tauntingly, as he sat in his throne-like chair.

Ichigo tilted his head when he saw Orochimaru. He looked around at the corners, and saw shadows, where he felt the Reiatsu Signatures.

"So you're Orochimaru." Bambietta commented unimpressed.

"I have been known to go by that name." Orochimaru replied as his serpent-like eyes examined her.

"Good, Snake face, it would've been annoying to look for you longer than it should have." Bambietta informed.

"Hm, oh?" Orochimaru sounded.

"A friend said you were the person to come to, if we wanted power." She said with a glare.

"I'm not interested in a group, of… imbeciles. You all could have gotten a reputation and I would have considered it, but you're journey ends here." Orochimaru said, before the Sternritter girls froze when they felt an extremely foul energy coming from the man. The caused them to see things, to hallucinate.

Before anyone could move or attack another energy was felt throughout the room, actually throughout the entire hide out. The energy felt like pure madness. '_What is this?' _Kabuto thought to himself. '_It feels like my psyche is…breakings?' _He observed, before he felt a titanic pressure exert on him.

Everyone in the room felt a suffocating pressure. The only ones who didn't seem affected were Bambietta, Candice, Giselle, Liltotto and Meninas.

"Howdy, Orochimaru" Ichigo said, as walked around the Quincy girls and looked at Orochimaru with yellow and black eyes. "Let's have a chat, though you really can't argue, can you?" He asked in a self-assured voice, before he looked at the trapped Sannin. "…You're awfully quite, you aren't mad at me, are ya?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"When I get out of this, I'll tear you to shreds!" Orochimaru threatened, trying to move under the intense Spiritual Pressure.

"Hehehe, when I let you out tiger, you give it your best shot." Ichigo taunted darkly with a wink.

"How are you doing this?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Quit worrying about it." Ichigo replied evenly. "I'd worry more about yourself." He added.

"What? Are you going to kill me?" Orochimaru asked.

Ichigo looked at him like he was stupid. "I'm trying to help you." He informed. "That's why we're here, talking." Ichigo said with a slight glare. "You're the one I'm want." He stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Welcome to the best Ninja in the world pageant." Ichigo said as he spread his arms out sarcastically. "Why do you think I'm here?" He asked angrily. "There was a competition, and only one, could have won." Ichigo informed.

"I thought you're little group wanted pow…" Orochimaru began.

"Power? Yes, that's true." Ichigo interrupted. "But here's…the thing…" He said, before he leaned forward. "…I don't need power…I need… an ally, just one." Ichigo informed as he raised one finger.

"Why?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Well I couldn't have just come out and said that, could I?" Ichigo asked sarcastically. "I had to let them here believe that they could get stronger, but…they're already strong enough, for what they want to accomplish." He informed, getting surprised looks from the girls. "But what I need…is a leader." Ichigo stated.

"To lead who?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"Oh, I've got an army…or I will…soon, anyway." Ichigo informed as he glanced at Giselle.

"Are you choosing me?" He questioned.

"I might be…" Ichigo trailed off. "I could have chosen, Pain, Jiraiya, Tsunade…I could have joined Konoha, Kumo, Kiri…" He stated. "But I wanted to choose the best and the brightest of this world." Ichigo informed.

"This world?" Orochimaru asked with wide eyes.

"Well there others, but let's focus on this one." Ichigo replied. "Like I said, I want you." He stated. "But if someone else wins the competition, they will be the leader." He added.

"…I see…" Orochimaru muttered. "What do you want then? If you're here to give me your speech, you could just leave after that." He informed.

"Here's the problem." Ichigo said as he clapped his hands together. "Like I said, we don't need 'power' we already have loads of that stuff. But, just because we have power, doesn't make us the best…not yet anyways. From what I hear, you're a genius in every sense of the word." He commented flattery never hurt.

"I'm listening." Orochimaru replied.

"We're…a bit new around these parts." Ichigo informed. "I'm sure someone with your reach and knowledge. You'll be able to cure us of our ignorance of this place." He stated. He would use Orochimaru's knowledge to help the girls, and maybe they'll learn how to actually fight.

"Hmm, interesting…" Orochimaru muttered.

"And to sweeten the deal a bit…" Ichigo trailed off. "I'm offering services to you, for a time, until I have the army I want you to lead, freed from their chains." He informed.

"How do I know your little friends are any good?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Grrr…I'm going to kick your ass Snake Face." Bambietta said with a glare.

"Shut the fuck up, you dumb bitch." Liltotto replied.

"Liltotto you…" Bambietta began, before she noticed Ichigo looking at her. "…Eh-he…" She laughed nervously.

"If a question of their skills is being asked…" Ichigo trailed off as he looked at Orochimaru. "…why do you think I'm not asking the Akatsuki for help?" He asked rhetorically, implying there skills surpass them.

"Impossible!" Orochimaru argued.

"…Giselle, can you summon it here?" Ichigo asked.

"Summon what?" Giselle questioned curiously.

"The Body." Ichigo replied.

"Huh, Oh yeah!" Giselle announced happily, before a man materialized behind her. It was a man with orange hair, purple ripple-like eyes, red-ish skin and wore a black cloak with red clouds.

"That can't be…" Orochimaru muttered, even Kabuto was surprised.

"That's Pain…" Kabuto commented.

"No." Ichigo imputed. "That's one of six…Three others were destroyed…and one was zombiefied." He stated.

"Wait! You're telling me you and your group fought Pain, and destroyed four of his paths?" Orochimaru asked in slight disbelief.

"Oh no, there was a blue haired paper chick too." Ichigo added.

"I saw the way the whore was looking at you…When I see her, I'm defiantly killing her." Liltotto informed.

"Aw, someone's jealous." Giselle teased.

"Gigi, don't pick on her." Meninas reprimanded, getting a pout from the zombie girl.

"…Yeah…" Ichigo muttered, before he faced Orochimaru again. "So not only will you have several people who kicked Pain's ass, working for you…I'll throw in that body, along with a few others in Giselle's collection." He negotiated.

"What collection?" Kabuto questioned.

"Her collection of Zombies of course." Ichigo replied with a smirk, getting a surprised look from Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Kabuto, take them to the best rooms we have…make sure they're comfortable." Orochimaru ordered.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." The grey haired teen replied, as Ichigo let up on his Spiritual Pressure.

"…It was a pleasure doing business with you." Orochimaru voiced, getting a nod from the orange haired teen.

"Later, Snake face, you're lucky we're working for ya now. Because I would have blown this place to a barren wasteland, for that shit you talked." Bambietta threatened.

"Yes, yes…" Orochimaru replied uncaringly.

"Grr…Ichigo, can I blow this place up!?" Bambietta asked.

"Ugh Bambi, you're need to blow stuff up, is getting a little disconcerting." Candice admitted.

"Shut up!" the explosive Quincy replied, before the group left with Kabuto.

Orochimaru leaned back in his chair. "So what do you think?" He asked.

"They're inexperienced, loud, total opposites of what a Shinobi is." Kimimaro commented, as he appeared next to Orochimaru. "But that guy…he's different. He's…not right." He observed.

"I noticed it too…But, he seemed to know a lot about me. Even things about Pain only few knew." Orochimaru muttered, before he smirked.

"Do you think they'll be a good addition to our village?" He asked.

"Anything's better than the Trash in the Sound four." Kimimaro commented with disdain, as he glanced around the room.

"…So harsh…" Orochimaru said tauntingly.

"It is true Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro informed. "They're unfit to protect you." He stated.

With the group being led by Kabuto, Ichigo looked around. "I have to say, you've defiantly impressed Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto stated.

"…Yeah, he's a fun person to talk to…" Ichigo commented, getting incredulous looks from the Sternritter girls.

"Quite." Kabuto replied.

Ichigo started to glance off. "So are you like the Snake Face's but buddy or something?" Bambietta asked.

"Bambi-chan, that's rude." Giselle voiced.

"What, you were thinking it." Bambietta replied.

"No I'm not his butt buddy. I don't even know what that means." Kabuto answered.

"She wants to know, if you and that Orochimaru fella, are gay for each other." Candice stated, causing Kabuto to stop.

"W-what?" He asked surprised.

"So, are you gay or something?" Giselle asked curiously.

"No! What the hell gave that impression!?" Kabuto demanded.

"You and snake face looked kinda girly…so I thought…" Bambietta trailed off.

"Please excuse her, she's a dumbass." Liltotto informed.

"Hey!" Bambietta yelled.

'_Titanium and Iron are burned to a melting point and forged into weapons…but…what about freezing…if something gets really cold…It's easy to manipulate…but guess that's just easier to break.' _Ichigo thought.

"You are one strange group of girls…" Kabuto muttered.

"And you have a pony tail…which went out of style decades ago." Candice informed.

"I can wear my hair any way I want." Kabuto replied with narrowed eyes.

"And you happen to choose a ponytail…" Bambietta trailed off.

'_I wonder, what would happen if the Sun collapsed? What would happened to Soul society and Hueco Mundo…Would that affect them?' _Ichigo thought seriously.

"Bambi-chan, why are you so interested in this guy's sexual preference?" Giselle asked curiously. "Do you have a crush already?" She questioned with a smile.

"If anything, she's just choosing her target." Meninas informed. "She hasn't relieved stress in a while. And she can't really release her stress on Ichigo." She stated.

"True…True…" Giselle replied.

'_They are located in different dimensions…so I guess the Earth being disintegrated by a supernova wouldn't affect it.' _Ichigo mused.

"What do you mean…relieving stress?" Kabuto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh nothing." Giselle said. "But…if some people happened to go missing…there's your answer." She added with a nod.

"She might kill people?" Kabuto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Possibly." Meninas informed.

"Hey, I don't do it…all the time." Bambietta argued.

"Not doing all the time, is still doing it, idiot." Liltotto commented.

'_If I could have other hair color, other than Orange…what would it be…probably…Black. Because if I remember correctly. I looked awesome in my Final Getsuga Tenshō form. But I really don't want long hair. It always gets in my eyes.' _Ichigo thought.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Bambietta asked rudely.

"No one and it was a fact, not an opinion, Bitch." Liltotto replied.

"I'm…not sure how react to you people…" Kabuto admitted.

"What do you mean by 'you people'?" Bambietta asked.

"…Several human beings in a collective group…" Kabuto said dryly.

"And don't you forget it." She added with a glare.

"Ow…" Kabuto muttered as he held his head. "The stupidly of this conversation…  
>He commented. "Here's your room, I am going to go lay down." Kabuto informed, before he looked at Ichigo. '<em>I understand now, why you're insane…' <em>He thought with sympathy before he left.

"Hn, that guy was a major Douche." Bambietta commented.

"I don't know." Ichigo imputed. "I thought he was pretty cool…" He admitted.

"You thought BG9 was cool." Bambietta argued.

"He has a Reishi Minigun…no matter what state my mind's in, that'll always be awesome." Ichigo stated.

"You're crazy." Bambietta replied.

"Mm-hmm…" Ichigo sounded with a nod, before he glanced around. "Well…I'm going to look around." He informed as he walked away.

"Shouldn't one of us go with him?" Meninas asked as she looked at the others.

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Bambietta replied uncaringly, before she entered their room.

"I really don't mind what happens now and then. As long as you'll be my friend at the end…" Ichigo muttered to himself as he walked through the hallways. "…If I go crazy then will you still, Call me Superman." He mumbled.

"Hey asshole!" a female voice announced.

"I wonder if people still play Modern Warfare 2, I liked that game." Ichigo muttered.

"Hey orange haired fag!" the same female voice yelled.

"If I ever return home, that'll be one of the first things I do. Introduce the girls to video games…Though I don't think Bambietta would be good person to play with. She takes shit way to seriously." Ichigo said to himself, before he aimlessly tilted his head to the side, just as a kunai blade flew by.

Ichigo looked at the kunai knife embedded in the wall curiously. "Oh, you don't see that every day…" He muttered, as he pulled the bladed out, before he leaned back just as another blade embedded itself into the wall. "Two, it must be my lucky day." He commented with a smile, as he pulled the blade out of the wall.

"You finally stopped, asshole." A female said.

"Huh, you wanted me to stop?" Ichigo asked curiously. "…You could have just asked." He said with a nod as he turned around.

"I did, you ass!" the girl yelled.

"So ah…who are you guys?" Ichigo asked overly calm.

"Jirōbō." The chubby guy stated.

"Kidōmaru." A six armed guy informed.

"Sakon…And we're part of the sound five." A teen with grey hair informed.

"That's nice, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki 'V'…Ex-Substitute Shinigami…And former Sternritter of The Wandenreich or the former member of the Star Cross Knight Order of the Invisible Empire." Ichigo said inattentively. "So now that, that riveting introduction is over…later." He said, before he began to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Tayuya demanded.

"Ah...Somewhere else…later." Ichigo said slowly, before he walked away again.

"You think you can just come here and join the Sound?" Sakon asked angrily.

"Twenty three." Ichigo replied.

"What?" Sakon questioned unsure.

"You asked a stupid question, so I gave you a stupid answer." Ichigo said with a tilt of his head.

"I'm going to kill you." Sakon declared.

"You know others have tried." Ichigo commented, before he smirked. "It's not that easy." He informed, before a Kunai knife was held to his throat, by Sakon.

"Say one more word, and you'll have a new hole to breathe out of." Sakon threatened.

Ichigo looked at Sakon blankly. "I love your enthusiasm, Sakon. But, I don't want to get my cloths stained in my own blood. Could you take that knife away from me, at least for now…Well?" Ichigo asked, before his eyes took on a yellow color. Sakon felt a tremendous power crush against him, before he slowly collapsed to his knees.

"I-I'm going to kill you." Sakon forced out.

"Hmhm, don't use strong words like that…it'll make you look weak." Ichigo replied, with a condescending smirk, just like Aizen's. Hallucinating him for a few months did leave some affects.

"Then how about a fight?" Jirōbō suggested. "…If you truly deserve being invited here so easily, you should at least be able to stand up to us." He informed, getting smirks from Kidōmaru and Tayuya.

"No thanks." Ichigo replied, before he started to walk away.

"Why? Do you know you're weak and going to lose?" Tayuya taunted.

"Ugh, no not really, I'm just not going to go out of my way to please a chubster, a fire crotch, a six armed mutant and a cross dressing Goth conjoined twin." Ichigo said uncaringly, before he started to walk away again.

"You scared fucking pussy!" Tayuya yelled. "I bet you're not fighting because you don't have those bitches to back you up." She taunted.

Ichigo sighed loudly. "If I fight you, will you leave me alone?" He asked.

"Oh, we'll leave you alone alright, in a coffin." Sakon replied.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" Ichigo replied inattentively. "Lead the way…" He said, getting dark smirks from the members of the Sound five.

"Ah, there…Everything is in order." Bambietta said as she looked at the group's room. It looked more like an apartment than a room. It even had a living room with a small T.V. and everything.

"Who woulda guessed you had OCD." Liltotto commented.

"It's not OCD idiot, I just like my stuff clean." Bambietta replied.

"Oh gives a crap about that, I'm getting bored." Candice informed, as she stood up from the seat she was in. "I'm going to see our resident nut case went." She voiced.

"I'm coming too!" Giselle announced.

"Ugh, of course, you would follow me." Candice commented.

"Up yours." Giselle said smiling.

"If you guys are going, then I might as well too." Meninas said

Candice opened the door, and noticed several Shinobi running by. "Um…What's going on?" the Green haired Quincy asked.

"Some new guy is fighting the Sound Five." One of the Nin replied, before he ran off.

"Five on one?" Bambietta questioned.

"…Oh God, it better not be who I think it is…" Meninas muttered.

"Why who do you think…Oh God…" Giselle said in the same voice Meninas used.

"Why are you? Oh fuck." Liltotto muttered in a deadpan when, she remembered.

"Are we the only ones who don't know what you're talking about?" Bambietta asked in annoyance.

"This is very similar, when a certain person joined the Wandenreich, and some hotheads…" Meninas said, giving a pointed look at Candice and Bambietta. "…Challenged that certain someone." She finished, getting looks form recognition from Bambietta and Candice.

"Oh, I am not missing this." Bambietta said with a large smile.

"I'm with you on that one." Candice added, before they left.

Ichigo looked around and saw he was standing in a grey cement rectangular Arena. And the walls of the arena had jail-like bar doors.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Tayuya asked.

"I don't get the questioned." Ichigo stated. "If you're asking if I'm ready to fight, then yes. If you're asking if I'm ready to lose, well, I doubt that'll happen." He answered.

"And everything you say just manages to piss me off!" Tayuya yelled.

"I think they have a medicine for that." the Quincy said with a nod. "So how are we doing this? Are we fighting with fists? Blades? Or mystical other worldly powers, that don't make sense half the time?" He asked, before Tayuya jumped back, with Kidōmaru, as Sakon split into two people.

Sakon and Ukon smirked at each other, as Jirōbō charged. Before the twins could react, the overweight was hit right back at them. "What the hell…" Sakon muttered, as Ukon charged at Ichigo. But before he knew it, his brother was hit back too.

Sakon looked to Ichigo, to see he was standing right in front of him. He reared his fist back to strike the orange haired teen, but Ichigo reacted faster and punched the grey haired teen in the chest. Ukon tried to push himself up, but was quickly sent back, when Ichigo kicked him in the face. Jirōbō tried to attack from the side, but Ichigo turned and uppercutted him in the chin, before he slammed his fist down on the overweight Ninja's head.

Jirōbō charged forward, but Ichigo grabbed onto the Nin' wrist and punched him in the side, before he let go and hit him in the side of the face. Jirōbō glared before he swung a fist at Ichigo, that was blocked be his forearm. The overweight Nin charged again, but Ichigo ducked down, and used the momentum to throw the Nin at Ukon, killing two birds with one stone.

Ichigo looked at Sakon, inattentively. Sakon sent a kick to the Quincy, but he deflected it, before the orange haired teen sent a punch to the Nin's face, but the Nin blocked it. Sakon sent a right hook to Ichigo's face, but the teen ducked under it. Ichigo sent a left hook to the Nin, but Sakon was quick enough to use his forearms to block it. But blocking that left Sakon wide open, before Ichigo punched him in the nuts.

Ichigo turned around and elbowed Sakon in the side, before he twisted around and punched Sakon down right in the chest, sending the Nin to the ground. Ichigo took a few steps back and looked overly clam.

"Hmhm, that's what I'm talking about!" Bambietta said with a bloodthirsty smile. She, Candice, Meninas, Giselle and Liltotto stood over a metal bared balcony, watching the fight.

"With how he acts, you sometimes forget he's one of the Special War Powers, and possibly the strongest." Meninas commented. Which was true, Kenpachi, Aizen and Ichigo were the War Powers, and Ichigo defeated Kenpachi and Aizen. So technically he was the strongest.

"War powers?" Kabuto questioned, getting the group's attention.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bambietta demanded.

"I happen to work here." Kabuto replied dryly. "And my work is information gathering, what better way, than watching." He informed.

"He's got you there." Liltotto commented.

"Shush, Ichi-kun's fighting." Giselle informed, getting the group's attention.

Sakon, Ukon and Jirōbō stood up and glared at Ichigo, before they all charged. Jirōbō reared his fist back and swung it at Ichigo, but it was blocked by the Quincy's forearms, before he Spartan kicked the overweight Nin in the stomach. Ukon took a step forward, but was sent back when Ichigo punched him in the face.

Sakon tried to kick at the teen, but the Quincy blocked it with his hand, before the grey haired Nin sent a fist to the orange haired teen's face. Ichigo batted it away, before he turned around and elbowed the Nin. But it was blocked by the Nin's forearm. Ichigo turned out of the way, just as Sakon's fist pasted by. The Quincy grabbed onto the Nin's elbow, punched the Sakon in the shoulder, with enough force to knock the Nin down.

Ichigo dropped down, when he felt a Reiatsu signature approaching and swept his feet under Jirōbō, knocking the overweight Nin over. Ichigo glanced back and noticed Sakon approaching, he quickly laid on his back, before he did a kick up jump, right in Sakon's face. The Quincy was on his feet in an instant, before he punched Jirōbō, who was getting back up.

Ichigo looked and saw Ukon swinging a fist at him. The Quincy jumped over Ukon, before he uppercut the Nin in the chin. Ichigo turned and kicked Sakon in the face, before he weaved the right as Jirōbō attacked, the orange haired teen quickly uppercut the overweight Nin.

'_This is getting kinda fun…' _Ichigo thought, as he grabbed onto Sakon's shin. Sakon tried to hit Ichigo when he was distracted, but the teen blocked it with his forearm. Ichigo punched the Nin in the kidney, before he noticed Ukon charging. Ichigo punched Ukon in the face, before he kicked at his knee, sending the Nin back. Before Ichigo used the same foot to kick Jirōbō back.

Ichigo stood in the center as all three Tai-jutsu using Nin, attacked from all sides. The orange haired teen elbowed Sakon, with his left arm and punched Ukon with his right fist, before he elbowed Sakon again. Jirōbō swung a fist, but Ichigo hit it with his palm, before he used his free hand to punch Ukon in the face. Ichigo dropped down and elbowed Jirōbō in the stomach, while using his free hand to block a kick from Sakon.

The Quincy quickly shot up and punched Jirōbō in the face, before he turned around and blocked a hit from Sakon. Ichigo ducked under Sakon's arm before he punched the Nin right in the face. Ukon jumped up and kicked, but Ichigo hit it away. Ichigo ducked down, just as Jirōbō attacked, causing the Overweight Nin, to punch Ukon in the face. Ichigo stood back up, before he grabbed the fronts of Ukon and Jirōbō's shirts and slammed their heads together.

Ichigo turned and looked at Sakon, and noticed the Nin was pulling himself up. The Orange haired teen charged, and put his foot on Sakon's thigh, before he jumped up and kicked the Nin right in the jaw. Ichigo looked at Sakon's downed body, before he walked away.

"I have to admit…That was pretty badass." Candice commented.

"It's much more fun seeing it then being on the receiving end." Bambietta muttered.

"An interesting form of Tai-jutsu." Orochimaru observed. "Who taught him?" He asked.

"…Fuck if I know." Liltotto replied. With Ichigo's ability to devour people's souls through blood, and gain/read their memories, it was pretty hard to know what he initially knew and what he learned through devouring souls.

Giselle just leaned more closely to the bars, with sparkles in her eyes as she watched the violence happen.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, just as an arrow flew by. "Hmm…interesting." Ichigo muttered, when he looked at Kidōmaru, to see he had a weird bow and arrow thing. "I'm not much of an Archer myself, but…I'll give it a try." He said, before a silver pentacle dropped from his sleeve.

Ichigo flickered out of existence as spider webbing was launched to the area he stood. "Attacking while I was talking…effective." Ichigo commented as he materialized a few meters to Kidōmaru's side.

"How did you move so fast?" Kidōmaru demanded.

"I'd tell you, but I'd probably be interrupted." Ichigo replied uncaringly, as he looked at the extra arms of the Nin. Before Ichigo could do anything, he heard music playing.

"Huh." Ichigo sounded as he glanced around, when he noticed the world began to change around him.

When Ichigo was trapped in the Genjutsu, Jirōbō went into his cursed seal state and used his Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu(Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness) on him. Ichigo glanced around the illusion, before he used his right hand to grip his left hand, before he squeezed it.

The illusion began to flicker, before the Genjutsu dissipated. "Out of the illusion and into a fucking rock…how nice." Ichigo said with annoyance, when he noticed he was in a large rock thing.

Ichigo looked down at his Quincy Cross, before Black and Red Reishi began to form around his hands. The Spiritual Energy formed slightly larger than normal M1911. "Let's see if I remember how to do this…" Ichigo muttered, as he aimed the Reishi Pistol up. "…**Cero**." He muttered.

"Do you think Ichigo lost?" Candice asked, before a red beam of spiritual Energy shot out of the Rock Dome.

"…No, no I don't." Giselle replied simply.

Ichigo stood in the remains of rock dome, with the most uncaring look, as his mind began to drift off again. "I don't remember fighting someone who could control the earth…this'll be new." He muttered, before he vanished and reappeared a few dozen meters from the Sound Five.

Ichigo's eyes focused on the red head playing the flute. '_I heard a melody before I succumbed to the Illusion. Though the Illusion wasn't up to par…well every illusion isn't up to par compared to Aizen's. But it was enough to distract me…Hmm, her illusion don't affect me, if I'm out of range…interesting…I'd be best to illuminate her before she starts to see me as a threat.' _The Quincy thought with a scowl, before he leveled his Reishi pistol at her. Just as pistol formed a muzzle flash, an explosion went off on Tayuya's chest, sending her flying back.

When Tayuya was sent flying, her head hit the concrete wall, knocking her out. Kidōmaru activated his cursed seal, before firing off more golden arrows at the Quincy. Ichigo's eyebrow rose, before he leveled his pistol at Kidōmaru, and quickly fired off several Reishi projectiles.

'_Merging the principles between the Holy Arrows and the Bala…was…difficult. But it was worth it...Having the speed and the concussive strength of the Bala, and the versatility and rate of fire of the Holy Arrows.' _The teen mused, as he destroyed the golden Arrows.

'_Just stand still and hold this pose for just two more seconds…and done.' _Ichigo thought, before he lowered his pistol. "Th…" He began, only for a large boulder to hit him and embed itself in a wall, with Ichigo in the middle.

"That was a bit anti-climactic." Liltotto said with deadpan and a sweat drop.

"Did that guy just rip a boulder from the ground?" Bambietta asked a bit unsure with what she just saw.

"I believe so…I thought only I could do that." Meninas answered.

"Wahoo! Go Ichi-kun! Kill these fuckers!" Giselle announced, as she waved small flag with the name 'Ichigo' on it.

"…Where did you hide that flag? And why do you have it?" Candice asked slightly weirded out.

"I have flags for everyone…well except you." Giselle replied uncaringly.

The Rock that was embedded in the wall began to move, before it violently exploded in Black and Red Reiatsu. Ichigo stood in the large hole, glaring with yellow and black eyes, as vein-like markings could be seen on his skin.

"You keep on get up you little fag boy, I'll show you true power!" Jirōbō yelled, as he picked up another piece of the ground.

Jirōbō's little declaration, got a reaction out of the Quincy, because he flickered out of existence and appeared a few feet to overweight Nin's side, holding a Black Daito in his right hand and a Reishi pistol in his left. "Did you really think such a display of force could over whelm me?" Ichigo asked, surprising Jirōbō.

The Nin quickly turned and threw the rock at Ichigo, but the teen flickered out of existence and appeared at Jirōbō's other side. "How foolish. In fact, I would say that the very concept of 'power' itself is different for me than for you." Ichigo commented, before he vanished again, as a boulder landed where he originally stood.

Ichigo appear and stood half a foot in front of Jirōbō. "This is the true meaning of 'power'." He muttered, before he vanished and appeared behind Jirōbō. The overweight Nin breathes became haggard, before fountains of blood spurted from the Nin. Ichigo's eyes focused on the blood, before he slowly licked his lips.

The Quincy felt a searing pain in his shoulder, causing him to glance down. Ichigo saw a golden arrow in his shoulder, before he slowly looked at Kidōmaru, to see the Nin smirking. "Hmm I see…you die now." The insane Quincy said with a nod, before he vanished.

Ichigo appeared in front of Kidōmaru, before he punched the Nin in the chest with his good arm. Ichigo used that same arm to punch the Nin in the head, before he kneed him in the stomach, and then slammed his fist into the back of his head.

"Hn, such an interesting arrow." Ichigo muttered, before he used his good hand to tear out the arrow in his shoulder. He looked at the visible bones of his arm, with an almost apathy. The tortures the hallucinations of Aizen were far more vivid.

"Hmhmhm…" the Insane Quincy sounded, as he grabbed Kidōmaru by the top of his head. "…This is checkmate." He informed, before he held the Nin in the air.

"What's he doing?" Kabuto questioned.

"…He's going to heal himself, obviously." Giselle answered. She could do the same thing, though it only worked if she drank the blood of her zombies.

"How exactly…" Kabuto began, as Ichigo opened his mouth fully revealing normal human teeth, before a second set of teeth came out of his gums, the teeth looked like razor sharp and shark-like. The insane Quincy bit down into Kidōmaru's throat, causing lots of blood to splash everywhere.

"Oh my, this is…extraordinary." Orochimaru muttered, as he watched the orange haired teen devour his body guard's blood.

"HmhmhmH**_ehehehHAHAHA_**!" Ichigo cackled similar to his Hollow, as he looked at the ceiling. His head tilted to the side, as his Black and Yellow eyes focused on Sakon and Ukon. Ichigo faced them and smiled, showing his teeth and blood covered mouth. "Wanna play?" He asked innocently.

"No!" Sakon yelled as he and his brother took several steps back from the insane Hollow-Quincy hybrid.

"Aw, but you wanted to fight? Isn't that what you wanted?" Ichigo asked with a tilt of his head.

"No." Sakon replied.

"Na-uh, you're a liar. You're a big fat liar." Ichigo responded childishly, but with his hollow eyes, shark-like teeth, and insane smile, the childish voice really creeped the Nin out.

"Yes, we're liars, just don't kill us." Sakon begged.

"But, I thought I was going to leave this fight in a coffin." Ichigo asked curiously, before he vanished and appeared in-between the two. "I thought I was going to return the curtsy." He added, as he wrapped his arms around the twins' shoulders.

"Ichigo! It's getting old! Either kill them or stop, they already pissed themselves!" Candice yelled.

Ichigo blinked, before his eyes returned to normal. "Well, see ya later." Ichigo said happily, his whole attitude shifting, before he flickered out of existence and appeared on the balcony.

"That was an interesting fight." Orochimaru commented.

"Mm-hmm…" Ichigo sounded, before he faced the Sternritter girls. "Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Ichigo." Bambietta replied dryly.

"Hello Bambietta…Bambi, I think you are pretty. And you haven't hurt my body in a long time. So I was hoping we could talk and be friends, maybe, and hold hands and you would go with me and when you went with me you would be my real girlfriend." Ichigo said randomly in one breath.

Bambietta looked unsure at her fellow Sternritters. "Um…I think that would be…Nice?" She said. "…We should definitely do that." Bambietta added.

"Aww, Yay! Now we can have our threesome!" Giselle announced as she wrapped the two in a hug.

"Have you even had a girlfriend before?" Candice asked.

"Yes, but it was over the internet." Ichigo informed.

"…Hehe, your girlfriend was a dude." Candice teased.

"Yeah, her name was Emilia…she would send me letters all the time." Ichigo said, getting looks from the other girls. "She sent me letters from my family. Letters about stuff I ordered online…even letters about investment opportunities in other countries." Ichigo informed.

"What!? Dude, I don't think your girlfriend's name was Emilia. I think it was Email. I'm pretty sure you fell in love with your email." Candice observed.

"She was always there for me. Until I forgot her special word." Ichigo said with a scowl.

"You mean your password." Liltotto said dryly.

"…She never forgave me." Ichigo added, getting face palms from Candice, Liltotto and Meninas.

Ichigo began to zone out, as he looked over the balcony. While Ichigo was zoned out, Bambietta regained her bearings. "Okay, now that, that is over. Let's return to our rooms and get a decent…night of…sleep." She said, before she realized the others were gone. "What the hell!" She yelled." I hate when they leave me when they do that!" Bambietta yelled.

"Hate when they do wha…Hey! Where is ever one?" Ichigo asked when he turned around and noticed they were gone.

"God damn it! Grrr…I hate when my team leaves me!" Bambietta yelled.

"…We have a lot in common, Bambi-chan." Ichigo said with a nod.

Bambietta sighed as she looked at the unstable teen. "Yeah, come on. I really tired, and I can only take so much of this boring ass place." She said, before she walked away.

"Later, Kabuto." Ichigo said with a slight wave, before he glanced at Orochimaru and smirked slightly, revealing his shark-like teeth. "Adios." He added, with a dark tone, before he followed Bambietta.

Orochimaru smiled darkly, getting Kabuto's attention. "What are you thinking, Orochimaru-sama?" He asked.

"I'm thinking you should add two more teams, for the Chuunin Exams. You're getting a little…back up." Orochimaru informed.

"I see. I'll get right on that." Kabuto replied, before he walked off.

**Flashback- about Five Months after Ichigo lost his powers- About a week after being omitted to the Psychiatric Hospital.**

In a bleach white room, one orange haired teen laid asleep in a white bed. While a petite blonde haired girl, sat on a chair, with her legs propped up on the bed with a magazine in her hands. An older looking girl with purple hair sat in a chair fiddling with her hands, taking nervous glances at the orange haired teen in the bed. A girl with black hair with two antennae-like strands poking out sat at the foot of the bed, with her head resting in the palm of her hand, drifted off in thought.

**In** **Ichigo's Inner World**

Ichigo looked around his inner world, with a worried look. It wasn't the sideways city it usually was, it was something…darker. It was a large barren wasteland, the sky was filled with pitch black clouds, and the barren wasteland was filled with hundreds of head stones.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked out loud, not really understanding what was going on or where he was.

"…Hello, Ichigo." A familiar voice said, getting the teen's attention.

"Z-Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked in surprise, when he turned around and saw the tall, stoic middle-aged man. The man had long ragged black hair with brown highlights, stubble, and had brown tinted sunglasses. "It's…so good to see you." He admitted.

"That sentiment is shared." Zangetsu replied, as he looked from the surrounding area to Ichigo. "Why did you do it, Ichigo?" He asked.

"Do what?" Ichigo questioned curiously.

"You sacrificed your power to save your friends. Then you went crazy to get them back. And now you're here…in an Insane Asylum, with three Quincys looking after you." Zangetsu said.

"I sacrificed my powers to defeat Aizen, and stop him from killing everyone. Not to save my friends." Ichigo said with a slight glare.

"Your friends didn't betray you." Zangetsu stated.

"I know. And I really don't care. I need someone to convey too, they avoided me. I wanted to help them, they saw me as weak. I risk my life for them, and they don't even check on me." Ichigo replied.

"They had their reasons." Zangetsu voiced.

"So? They made the conscious decision to do this." Ichigo said.

"I see." Zangetsu said with a sad tone, as he looked back out onto the wasteland.

"Zangetsu, what happened here?" Ichigo asked.

"You fell into the deepest parts of Despair." Zangetsu replied sadly. "I am truly sorry. I wasn't able to help you through this, Ichigo." He said with genuine sadness.

"No, I did this to myself." Ichigo admitted.

"No, Ichigo…it is my fault. I gave you the means to use the Final Getsuga, rendering you powerless." Zangetsu said.

"It was either that or died by Aizen's hand. And I'd rather be powerless, than dead." Ichigo replied. "Besides there was no other way to defeat him." He added, causing Zangetsu to glance away.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through Ichigo." Zangetsu apologized.

"What are you takin' about Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked, as he faced the man.

"You could have beat Aizen, if it wasn't for me." Zangetsu informed.

"That's stupid. It's because of you that I kicked his ass." Ichigo replied seriously.

"No Ichigo." Zangetsu said with a glare. "It's time…I told you the truth." He said sadly.

"The truth?" Ichigo asked unsure.

"…I'm not, who I claimed to be." Zangetsu informed. "I am not your Zanpaktuo Spirit." He stated.

"Yes you are." Ichigo replied.

"Listen Ichigo." Zangetsu instructed. "I am not your Zanpaktuo Spirit…In fact I am the furthest thing from it…I never wanted you to be a Shinigami, Ichigo." He admitted. "I never wanted you to have a life fi were you risked your life for others, were you experienced constant pain…So I did everything I could do hold back your powers. Even if it meant becoming the main source of your powers." Zangetsu informed.

"I became your Zanpaktuo, and suppressed the original." He informed.

"Y-you lied to me?!" Ichigo demanded. "What else have you lied about?!" He interrogated.

"Everything I've ever taught and said was the truth…the only lie was my name." Zangetsu informed.

"…Then what are you?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am the manifestation of the powers you inherited from your mother." Zangetsu informed.

"My mother didn't have any powers." Ichigo stated, getting a sigh from the man.

"Ichigo…Tell me the truth, do you really believe that?" the Man questioned.

"Well, I always thought me ability to see ghosts were because of my Dad." He replied.

"It is true. But your father wasn't the only one with powers. And Shinigami aren't the only beings with Spiritual power." Zangetsu informed.

"Um, what are you trying to say?" Ichigo questioned seriously.

"I am not your Zanpaktuo. I am not your Shinigami powers. I am the manifestation of the power you inherited from your mother." Zangetsu said as he took a calming breath.

"…You said I was in the psychiatric hospital being looked after by three Quincys…My mother a Quincy, wasn't she?" He asked with a scowl, causing Zangetsu to glance away. "…That doesn't sound very likely." Ichigo admitted as he scratched the back on his head.

"It's extremely likely. I am the manifestation of your Quincy powers." Zangetsu informed.

"I have to admit, that does make sense, especially with all of my techniques being blue, like Ishida's techniques." Ichigo muttered inattentively.

"Focus, Ichigo." Zangetsu instructed. "There…there's a problem." He admitted.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"There is a technique Quincys have, that once used, they lose their powers." Zangetsu informed. "It's similar to the Final Getsuga technique. One of the Quincys that are watching you preformed a dangerous action, to give you back your powers." He stated.

"W-wait…" Ichigo muttered in thought, before he remembered fighting a hollow. '_Giselle?' _He remembered. "Wait, Giselle gave me my powers back?" He asked.

"…Yes…and no." Zangetsu replied.

"Huh?" the orange haired teen sounded. "Please don't speak in riddles." Ichigo said.

"I apologize. I agree I don't have much time." Zangetsu sighed out. "The Quincy didn't give you your powers back…she only gave back only half of it. She awakened your latent Quincy powers, curing you of your Spiritual Energy poisoning. But, the awaking of your Quincy heritage, awoken your Hollow…halfway." He informed.

"Halfway?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Zangetsu sighed. "Yes…like I said before I am not your Zanpaktuo…your Hollow is." He stated.

"That…is even less than likely than my Mom being a Quincy." Ichigo commented.

"Tell me, have you noticed how every time your knowledge of your Zanpaktuo increased. It wasn't me who taught it you but your Hollow, Or how whenever you were in danger, your Hollow took over." Zangetsu pointed out.

"I thought he wanted to take over my body." Ichigo admitted.

"…Ichigo, when Your Hollow and I were merged, and we said what we wished to protect…We both told the truth." Zangetsu informed seriously. "Your Hollow is your Zanpaktuo…while I am the pretender." He said. "As I was saying there is a really serious problem happening." The manifestation said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"The girl that awoken your latent Quincy powers, but she also awoken the Hollow Half of your powers…" Zangetsu informed.

"Why only the Hollow, how come on the Shinigami powers aren't affected?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Ichigo, what you did. The Final Getsuga Tenshō was…dangerous. If is unparalleled technique, the tradeoff is that your Shinigami powers are sealed. It would take a concentrated amount of Shinigami Spiritual Energy through your heart to activate them again." Zangetsu said. "…Now for the hard part…" He muttered.

"What are you talking about, Zangetsu?" Ichigo questioned worriedly.

"Right now, your body is at war…with itself. There are two types of Spiritual Energy inside of you, Quincy and Hollow. Both of which are volatile to each other…" Zangetsu said as he looked at the barren Inner world. "You're going to have to choose, between your Quincy or Hollow powers…If you don't, you will die." Zangetsu said sadly.

Ichigo looked at the man with wide eyes. "That's…No!" He replied. "I already lost you guys once. I'm not going to do it again!" He argued.

"Don't be selfish Ichigo. I'd gladly laydown my life for you." The Quincy manifestation replied.

"I'm not asking you to do that!" Ichigo yelled, but the manifestation just looked at the wasteland.

"But I am. You'll need to choose." Zangetsu replied calmly.

"Then I choose both." Ichigo answered.

"This isn't kindergarten. There is no trick answer. It is simple. You have to choose one of us. Or you will die of hollow poisoning." Zangetsu stated.

"Can't you do what you did, when I was in the Dangai? You know, merge?" Ichigo asked.

"…No, we had the Shinigami part as a membrane to keep the Quincy and Hollow parts from connecting…but…" Zangetsu began, before he looked down and noticed is legs were beginning to vanish. "…I thought I had more time." He muttered, as he looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, there was a lot I wanted to tell you…Who I was, what I was…I wanted to see you become the strongest being, I wanted to see you fall in love and have a family…It seems it's out of my reach now." Zangetsu commented, before a cleaver sword metalized in one of his hands.

"What's going on, Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"I'm running out of time. And I know you won't choose between me or the Hollow…So I'm going to choose for you." Zangetsu said with a sigh, as he held the cleaver sword up to his wrist.

"Z-Zangetsu, what are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled, when he saw the manifestation hold the blade to his own wrist.

"…Something the Yhwach had never done…" Zangetsu muttered, before he cut his own wrist freeing blood. In an instant Zangetsu was in front of Ichigo, and grabbed onto the back of orange haired teen's head, forcing his head back. "…Forgive me…this will be unpleasant." The Quincy manifestation said, before he held his bloodied wrist to Ichigo's mouth.

"The ability to split one's soul and then place it into other people's souls. That is Yhwach's power…And that is how I was formed. I am the bi-product of one of the first portions of his soul. Passed down upon generation upon generation of your ancestors…When I joined with your Reiatsu, I became conscious…When Yhwach was awoken, I gained sentience…" Zangetsu spoke as Ichigo was forced to drink the manifestations blood.

"I won't be able to tell you everything, I won't be able to guide you anymore…I'm going to do one meaningful act, to atone from what I've done, Ichigo. While I still have form, I will do one last thing…Like I said. I'm going to do something Yhwach has never attempted to do. I'm giving you my entire soul, not a piece." The Quincy manifestation said, as he began to pour his soul into Ichigo's being.

"…I'm not going to take this power back. Like Yhwach would do…I don't need it. I don't want you to die…You have enough Hollow Reiatsu to mutate…When I'm done…you will be something truly unique." Zangetsu informed, as his entire lower body was gone.

The Quincy Manifestation began to glow a bright blue, as he began to pour most of his power into his blood. Ichigo's body twitched slightly, as a bright light formed in the center of his body and glowing vein-like marks began to form, and move up his neck. Ichigo's eyes gleaned a bright blue light, before it dimmed to a brown.

Zangetsu felt most of his body dissipate, causing him to look down. "Hmm, it seems my times up, Ichigo." He said, before he looked at Ichigo sadly as several tears began to come from his eyes. "…Goodbye, Ichigo…Remember. Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate…Goodbye, my son born in Darkness…" Zangetsu said, before he vanished completely.

Ichigo collapsed to his knees, and held his throat as he coughed violently. "Ugh, Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick…" Ichigo forced out, as he continued to cough. "Ow, God! What is...?" He announced, when he felt a searing pain in his mouth, more specifically his gums. Ichigo reached into his mouth, and felt something incredible sharp protruding from his gums.

The orange haired teen slowly stood up, before he gripped his head in pain. "What is going…on?" He asked in confusion, before he looked around calmly. "…Zangetsu…" Ichigo muttered as he looked in a specific direction and then vanished completely.

A pure white being, with black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera stood still. Before it twitched erratically for a moment then stopped moving again. Ichigo appeared a few feet in front of the white being. "…Zangetsu." Ichigo said calmly, before tilted his head to the side.

Ichigo scowled, before his hand was enclosed in blue Reiatsu. He reached out and put his hand on his white counter parts chest. Zangetsu yelled, as he collapsed on his knees.

"**_What the fuckin' hell!?" _**The white Ichigo yelled, as he held his chest.

"…I severed you from my Shinigami powers…You were… stuck." Ichigo said, after trying to find the right word to use.

"**_Ichigo? What's wrong with you?' _**Zangetsu asked with a scowl. "**_I-I don't sense the Old man." _**He said as he glanced around.

"That's because he isn't here anymore." Ichigo said sadly, getting his counterparts attention.

"**_What are you talkin' about?" _**Zangetsu demanded.

"Someone had awoken my powers…My Quincy powers apparently. With them awake my Hollow powers followed. But with the Final Getsuga Tenshō, sealing my Shinigami powers…only my Hollow powers were awaken." Ichigo explained.

"**_What the hell is wrong with you, Ichigo? Why are you actin' like this?" _**Zangetsu asked with a scowl.

Ichigo looked down at himself. "I don't know. I just feel…different…I can't explain." He muttered.

"…**_Wait, you said only your Hollow and Quincy powers were awoken…Oh Fuck!" _**Zangetsu yelled as he looked around frantically. "**_Stay away from me! You'll die if you get too close!" _**The white counterpart announced.

"It's alright, Zangetsu…The Old man, took care of it…" Ichigo said sadly, getting the Hollow's attention.

"**_What happened?!" _**Zangetsu demanded.

"The Old man said that I had to choose between you…or him." Ichigo explained. "I told him I couldn't choose. I didn't want to lose either of you. But he said if I wasn't going to choose, he would." He admitted as he looked at the barren wasteland.

"**_That damn Old Man! To Fuckin' noble for his own good…What did he do?" _**Zangetsu asked.

"…I don't know, to be honest. He…cut his wrist and forced me to drink his blood. He said some wired stuff. Like something about someone named Yhwach, about giving me the power of his soul…it was all…I don't understand." Ichigo admitted, before he gripped his head, as he got weird memory flashes.

"**_Ichigo, what the fuck is wrong with your teeth?" _**Zangetsu questioned.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo replied.

Zangetsu tsk'd, before he glanced around. "**_Fuck, there are no mirrors here…But trust me, there's something fucked up about your teeth." _**The white counterpart stated.

"Sure, I believe you…" Ichigo replied, before he gripped his head again.

"**_What's wrong with you?" _**Zangetsu asked.

"I-I don't…Oh God!" Ichigo announced, as he fell to his knees and held his head in pain. Dozens upon dozens of memories flooded Ichigo's mind, hundreds upon hundreds, thousands upon thousands. "I…I there's so much…." He muttered.

Zangetsu scowled at his wielder. '_He said he severed me from his Shinigami powers, so I could move…Fuck…' _The Zanpaktuo spirit thought angrily. "**_Fuck, King, why the hell did you do that?" _**He said with annoyance.

"W-what?" Ichigo asked as he glanced up.

"**_…You don't know what you did, did ya?" _**Zangetsu asked dryly.

Ichigo blinked in confusion, before he glanced around inattentively.

"**_King!" _**The white Ichigo announced.

"Huh, sorry, there's just…So much stuff…in my…" Ichigo trailed off, before he focused on Zangetsu and Glare. "White!" He yelled, getting a surprised look from Zangetsu.

"**_How did you…I see." _**Zangetsu said with a nod. "**_Whatever The Old man did, allowed you to have his memories…So you know where I came from." _**The White counterpart commented with a sigh.

"You attacked my mother!" Ichigo yelled, as black and red Reiatsu began to enclose him.

"**_I never meant for that, Ichigo." _**Zangetsu informed.

"No, no, no…you're…you're right, you didn't." Ichigo said unsure, as he glanced around again.

"**_King, I understand why you're acting like that…You gained the memories of a man…who's about a thousand years old…You're only Sixteen." _**Zangetsu said sadly, feeling sorry for his wielder. "**_Your mind in the state it's been…I don't envy you right now." _**The white Ichigo said as knelt down to his wielder.

"Hey, Zangetsu, that stuff you said…about ah…about taking over my body…It was a lie, wasn't it?" Ichigo asked aimlessly.

"**_Yes, King. I didn't to motivate you, to make you stronger." _**Zangetsu informed. "**_But, I'm not your Zanpaktuo anymore. Your strength doesn't reflect mine, and I don't reflect you." _**He added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that makes sense." Ichigo said with a nod.

"**_I never hated you, I never detested you. I just wanted you to be strong. I wanted you to be the King. And I would have gladly been the horse for the King as powerful as you…" _**Zangetsu informed, as he sat down and watched Ichigo take in the memories of the Quincy manifestation. "**_You have no idea how glad I was when you transcended, and kicked Aizen's Ass all over the fuckin' place." _**The white Ichigo admitted. "**_And then you were reduced to…nothing because of it. Your friends saw you as a weak fuckin' fragile object because of it. There's so much I hate, detest, loath, and if I feel that way…it's obvious you do. On some level…I hate the Shinigami and I Hate hollows…I love Karin and Yuzu. I would protect them like you would. I love Masaki Kurosaki as though she were my own mother. And I hate what White did to her…" _**Zangetsu said in a monologue.

Ichigo just nodded, with a slight smile.

"**_Without the Shinigami powers, I'm just…you…your darker half…I'm goin' to make sure you're protected, Ichigo, King, Mirror…I'm goin' to atone for all the shit I put you through…Brother." _**Zangetsu said, before he dissipated into white-ish blue spirit particles.

Ichigo stood there and watched the particles envelope his body, before they seeped into his skin. The orange haired teen doubled over as he held his head again. Ichigo yelled as his eyes, nose and mouth gave off a bright white light.

**Outside Ichigo's inner World.**

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Liltotto complained, with a dry look.

"Maybe I could heal Ichigo." Giselle said with a wide smile.

"No." Meninas replied. "We have no idea how that would affect him." She insisted.

"Aw, I never get to heal anyone." Giselle said with a pout.

"Because, no one wants to be a fucking zombie." The petite blonde said in a deadpan, as she continued to read her magazine.

"That's no far." Giselle replied.

"Life ain't fair." Liltotto stated. Before She, Meninas and Giselle felt Spiritual Pressure. And one that wasn't Ichigo's.

"Shinigami? What are they doing here?" Liltotto muttered, as she glanced at the widow of the Room.

"Maybe they're finally checking on their War hero." Meninas said bitterly.

"What are we going to do…with…him?" Liltotto began, before they three girls looked at Ichigo. Only to see he eyes were wide open and he was sitting up, while staring in the same direction the Shinigami Reiatsu was coming from.

**At Urahara's Shop**

A **Senkaimon(**_World Penetration Gate) _formed near the Shop. The gate opened up and eight people came out of the gate. Them being Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"Hey there!" Urahara announced with a cheerful wave.

"Urahara-san." Byakuya said coolly. "Where is Ichigo-san?" He asked.

"An insane asylum." Urahara replied.

"W-what?" Rukia asked surprised. She had heard Ichigo wasn't doing so well and was seeing things, but she didn't think it was that bad.

"Yep, the Spiritual Energy poisoning got so severe that he almost died." Urahara informed, before he narrowed his eyes. "Are you here to help…or hinder?" He asked seriously.

"The Captain-Commander has giving permission to help." Toshiro informed.

"Even if Kūgo Ginjō, hasn't made contact with Ichigo-san yet. The best course of action would be to not allow Ichigo-san to die." Byakuya said in a monotone.

"Morbid!" Urahara replied cheerfully, though it did seem forced. "Let's check on the strawberry!" He said. "I'll get the Gigis and we'll go." Urahara informed.

**With Ichigo a few hours later**

"…And there I was standing in remains of the mountain…I'm a few dozen meters in front of Aizen, who looked some sorta Butterfly American horror reject…I say 'I've had enough of hearing you talk. I'm going to end you in a single instant.' Then Aizen starts bitching so I sorta blocked him out. Then I use my Final Getsuga Tenshō. And I have to admit, I looked awesome." Ichigo said, as he sat in the dayroom of the psychiatric ward.

In front of him were Giselle, Meninas and Liltotto. Giselle was listening to Ichigo's story with wide sparkly eyes, and rapid attention. Meninas looked attentive and Liltotto looked at the orange haired teen in a deadpan.

"My hair was about…this long." Ichigo said as he spread his arms out slightly, like he was measuring something. "And it was pitch-black. The lower half of my body looked like it was made out of Black fire and this black Reiatsu smoke was radiating off my right arm…When I was in my Final Getsuga Tenshō form, Aizen started yelling, saying sense I was human, I couldn't be that powerful." Ichigo informed.

"Oh! What did you do?" Giselle asked curiously.

"I just stood there, and looked at him, like he was nothing. Before the black smoke Reiatsu formed a sword and only said one word that came to mind." Ichigo explained.

"What'd you say? What'd you say?" Giselle asked excitedly.

"**Mugetsu**(_Moonless Sky)" _Ichigo said.

"That is the coolest name for an attack." The Zombie girl said with a nod.

"Oh I know, and that attack not only cut Aizen in half, it cut the about two miles of the ground behind him." Ichigo informed, getting an impressed look from Liltotto and Meninas.

"That's so awesome!" Giselle gushed.

"Um…Ichigo?" A familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo sounded.

"Ichigo." The same voice said.

Ichigo looked to his side and saw a familiar group of people standing in the Asylum. "Hello." He replied, before he focused back on the girls, only to see they were tense.

"Hello!?" Rukia yelled.

"Y-yes." Ichigo replied.

"Hello?! We come all the way here and you just say 'hello'!" She announced.

"Ah…that is still the term?" Ichigo replied unsure.

"…Ichigo, are you feeling alright?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo looked at the group of Shinigami and noticed his father, and friends were there too, before he looked at Urahara. The orange haired teen did a 'come here' motion. Urahara took a few steps towards the teen and leaned in.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Ichigo said seriously, before he smiled. "So, what can I do for the few friends, acquaintances, former enemies and people I barely know?" He asked.

"Ichigo, can we talk in private?" Urahara asked, as he glanced at the girls he was sitting with.

"Aw! But I wanted to hear more of Ichi-kun's stories!" Giselle said, keeping the illusion that she was a patient in the ward.

"Yeah, she wants to hear my stories." Ichigo replied with a nod. "And I can't leave my friends hanging. I was just telling her how I kicked Aizen's ass." He informed.

"Kurosaki-kun, who are they?" Orihime asked.

"These girls are the Bestest Friends in the world…maybe in two worlds." Ichigo informed with a nod.

"Ichigo, this is serious! We need to talk to you privately!" Rukia announced.

"You're angry. Why are you angry?" Ichigo asked as he focused on her.

"Of course I'm angry…!" Rukia began, and in an instant Ichigo vanished.

"What just happened?" Isshin asked.

"…Ichigo doesn't like conflict." Meninas said professionally. Trying not to snap and kill her races' main enemy.

"You're not surprised with what you just saw?" Byakuya asked with narrowed eyes.

"I work in an asylum, not a lot of things surprise me." Meninas replied coolly.

"Works for me!" Urahara imputed.

"Has Ichigo done this before?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, after he fell into a coma…" Meninas began.

"Kurosaki-kun fell into a coma?" Orihime asked in shock.

"Yes, his Hallucinations and insomnia got increasingly worse. And none of the medicine was able to keep him down long." Meninas replied. "He fell into coma after a three days and only woken up a few hours ago." She informed.

"Do you know where he went?" Ishida asked as he pushed up his glasses.

Meninas tilted her head slightly, when she saw Ishida and felt his Reiatsu. '_A Quincy? Why is he with the Shinigami?' _She thought suspiciously. "He's in his room." Meninas informed.

'_It's weird how they didn't comment on Ichigo having his powers...Though i guess seeing hundreds of people with powers, they might have forgotten, at least for a few seconds.' _Liltotto mused.

The Sternritter led the group consisting of Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Isshin, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Ishida, Orihime, and Chad, to Ichigo's room.

The group arrived at the room, to see Ichigo standing at his window, looking out it. "Ichigo." Meninas voiced, getting the teen's attention.

"Hello…again." Ichigo said to the group.

"Well look at you, you don't look like shit." Urahara commented, behind his fan.

"Yes." Ichigo replied as he took a few steps towards the blond man. "I do not look like feces." He informed with a nod, getting uncomfortable looks from some of the Shinigami. Ichigo raised his hand and pointed his finger at Urahara. "…Pull my finger." He said.

"Um…what?" Urahara asked.

"My finger, pull it." Ichigo insisted.

Urahara shrugged before he pulled Ichigo's finger. In an instant a wave black and red Reiatsu expelled from Ichigo's body and shattered every light bulb and the windows in his room. Ichigo just chuckled.

Everyone looked at Ichigo. "Y-you have your powers back?" Rukia questioned as she held a glowing sword.

"In a manner of speaking…" Ichigo trailed off, before he looked at Meninas. "They didn't give you any trouble, did they?" He asked as he took a step towards her.

"I'm fine." Meninas replied.

"Ichigo, you have your powers back, why are you still here?" Isshin asked. Ichigo glanced at his father, before he ignored him.

"Ichigo, don't you want to protect people?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, I do." Ichigo said with a nod, as he glanced at Meninas. "I'm protecting her. My caretaker…She who spent her own time looking after me…" He said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around the Sternritter girl and hugged her.

"Ichigo, you're hugging me again…" Meninas informed.

"Huh, oh sorry." Ichigo replied, as he let go and faced the others. "What were we talking about?" He asked.

"Why and how do you have your powers?" Isshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"I uh…Um…powers, powers, powers…Hmm…" Ichigo trailed off, getting a worried look from Meninas, hoping he didn't give her, Giselle or Liltotto away. "Oh yeah, I accepted the light into my soul and I was saved." He informed.

"Ichigo were serious! How do you have your powers back!?" Rukia demanded angrily.

"You're angry, why are you angry?" Ichigo asked as he focused on her.

"No, no, she's not angry." Urahara replied happily. "Ichigo, do you remember who you are?" He asked. Making sure he didn't have brain damage.

"Yes, of course." Ichigo replied uncaringly. "Oh, today, I went outside in the rain…it was just water vapor, condensed, until it fell, only to rise again. It's all right there, the whole plan. There's nothing to add." Ichigo said wistfully, before he started to glance off.

"Ichigo, your caretaker said you woke up a few hours ago." Urahara said slowly.

"Yes. I felt several Captain Class Shinigami Reiatsu Signatures. So I forced myself awake so I could protect them." Ichigo said seriously with narrowed eyes at the group.

"Protect who?" Byakuya asked coolly.

"…Them." Ichigo said with a glare. "Those who stood with me since I've been in this place…who sat by my bedside while I was in a coma." He informed, as black and red Reiatsu began to leak out of him. Meninas looked surprised, not that the Shinigami noticed, being too focused on Ichigo.

"Ichigo, come down." Isshin said, but he was ignored.

"Ichigo, your Reiatsu might harm your, cute caretaker." Urahara said cheerfully and in an instant the spiritual pressure stopped.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "Psychologically manipulating me, using my affection for Meninas, to calm me down...Interesting, I commend you Urahara." Ichigo said calmly, surprising everyone.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia, to see she was holding a glowing sword. "Hmm, Interesting, I sense several Reiatsu signatures coming from there…I see, using all that concentrated Shinigami Reiatsu was going into my chest, wasn't it? You were planning on reactivating my Shinigami powers, weren't you?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"…Yes…" Urahara replied. He too was surprised by Ichigo's constantly changing behavior.

"Oh, I love you guys!" Ichigo announced happily as he pulled Toshiro and Byakuya in a hug.

"Let go of me!" Byakuya ordered.

Ichigo took a step back, before he glanced around. "Did you know that the Sun's mass, makes up about ninety nine percent of the Solar Systems mass…If it were to blow up, we'd all die." Ichigo said randomly, before he reached out and took the glowing sword in Rukia's hand.

"My, such interesting craftsmanship…" Ichigo trailed off as he held onto the sword. "Though it has nothing on Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu…" He said with a nod.

"Ichigo…" Meninas voiced unsure, hoping he didn't become a Shinigami.

"What are you still doing here?" Byakuya asked suspiciously, only to have a glowing blade pointed at him.

"I may have lost my powers for a time. But I do know that all of your powers have been limited." Ichigo said darkly, as eyes turned black and yellow. "Make an accusation about Meninas again. I will make sure you live long enough, to learn the true taste of your intestines." Ichigo threatened darkly.

"Calm down, Ichigo, no one was accusing anything." Renji voiced.

Meninas watched what was happening with conflict. She was…ecstatic to know Ichigo wasn't as zealous in his devotion to the Shinigami, as the reports informed. She was creeped out by Ichigo's threat, but oddly flattered that it was to defend her.

"Hmm, I'll let it go." Ichigo muttered, before he took a step back and looked at the glowing blade again. "…The metal in this sword is surprisingly heavy…most-likely a form of Iron. Titanium is a light metal, but…" Ichigo said aimlessly.

"Ichigo, what are you going to do with the sword?" Rukia asked.

"…It seems like steel, which is common for some Katanas. The guard has a nice grip to it…Hmm, if I didn't know any better I'd probably assume this was made a few centuries ago." Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"Quit yelling at him." Meninas snapped, at the Shinigami.

"Stay out of this!" Rukia replied with a glare.

"Don't like conflict." Ichigo stated, before he vanished again, as the sword in his hand dropped onto the ground and exploded.

"What the hell was that!?" Rukia demanded to Meninas, only to see the purple haired girl was gone.

Ichigo sat in the dayroom, staring out the window, before he felt three presences sitting next to him.

"Hey Ichi-kun." Giselle said happily.

"Giselle, Liltotto, and Meninas…" Ichigo said with a smile as he looked at the three Quincys. "How are you?" He asked.

"…You already ask us that an hour ago." The petite blonde girl stated.

"Ichigo…" Meninas began.

"I know, you have to leave or the Shinigami might discover you." Ichigo said with a nod, before he scowled and looked out the window.

"I want you to come with us." The purple haired Quincy informed.

"And I will, I just…need to think for a few seconds." Ichigo informed as he looked out the window. '_My Father hid the fact my Mother was a Quincy. Urahara tried to psychologically manipulate me by using Meninas. The Shinigami are…breaking a law to give me my power back, which is not only suspicious but favoritism…They want me to do…something…probably has to do with that guy who wanted my attention. My friends thought I was weak, no matter the reason…Hmm, my dad, Urahara, the Shinigami in general…which is a lot, and my friends are all…assholes…who only use me…' _Ichigo thought inattentively. '_Meninas took care of me…When I was at my lowest. I know she might be using me. But I don't care about that, she helped me, feed….bathed…changed me when I was in my coma…That is true friendship…I-I cannot say that, that I don't trust her.' _He thought.

"...Where will we go?" Ichigo asked, as he glanced at the three girls.

"The Wandenreich." Liltotto informed.

"Will you three be there?" He questioned as he tilted his head.

"Are you going to miss us?" Giselle asked with a smile.

"You three helped me…" Ichigo began. "…Even if it is to use me." He stated, causing Meninas to look down, Liltotto to look to the side and Giselle to look up. "The Shinigami used me, but they were secretive about it. They thought I was stupid…when I woke…you told me instantly. What your plan was. Why you were doing it. What I was to you guys…" He said with a sigh. "I know I'm stupid, but…you three helped me in my time of need. The Shinigami were reluctant to help and it took them weeks to actually get here. You all spent your own personal time with me, when you didn't have to. You could have just spent an hour tops and left…put you spent days upon days…and I just…I just want to repay you." Ichigo informed as he looked at the three Sternritter girls.

"Okay, repay us, whatever, just enough with the sappy shit." Liltotto instructed, getting a nod from the unstable teen.

"Yes, now we can return home." Giselle said happily.

"Do you want to do anything before you leave, Ichigo?" Meninas asked as she looked at the teen.

Ichigo glanced off. "Saying 'sorry' and you 'apologize' mean the same something…unless you're at a funeral." He commented randomly, causing Liltotto to coke on what she was eating.

"Ichigo, do you want to do anything before you leave?" Meninas asked again.

"Huh, yeah…but, I don't think it'll be a good idea." Ichigo replied.

"Then let's go." Liltotto said, as she stood up. "I don't want to stay in this mad house any longer than I have to." She commented.

Giselle and Meninas glanced at Liltotto before they too stood up. Ichigo glanced at the three standing Quincys, before he slowly stood up and looked down at his patient attire. "I don't think it'll be okay for me to leave while wearing this…" Ichigo informed.

The four stood in the check in room, were the newer patients exchanged their cloths for patients' clothing. Ichigo looked at Giselle and Liltotto to see they found the cloths they arrived here in.

"The fuck you staring at, you perv?" Liltotto asked as she looked at the teen.

"…Um, I have no idea…" Ichigo muttered, as he looked at the blonde girl, then to Meninas. "Are there any cloths for me?" He asked.

"What size are you?" Meninas questioned.

"Actual." Ichigo replied seriously, getting a face palm from Meninas and Liltotto.

"He's got you there." Giselle said with a nod.

"Here…" Liltotto said, as she tossed the unstable teen a pair of cloths.

"Oh my, a trench coat, aren't you going to be fancy." Giselle said happily.

Ichigo looked down at the bundle of cloths Liltotto tossed at him. Before he felt himself being pushed into the bathroom.

"How are we going to get to Silbern, without the Shinigami noticing?" Meninas asked seriously.

"You're right. the Shinigami will defiantly feel us opening the entrance to it." Liltotto commented with a scowl.

"Well…Ichi-kun can fight them all." Giselle said with a smile.

"No, we have no idea how he or the Shinigami would react." Liltotto said with narrowed eyes.

"Aw, but I wanted to see it." Giselle whined out, as she changed into her Sternritter uniform.

Meninas glanced around, before she began to change into her uniform. "So, once we open the entrance, the Shinigami will all be alerted. While I think we can take on one or two of the Captains, we were told to lay low and not to engage the Shinigami." Meninas voiced.

"We were told not to engage the Shinigami. But, Ichi-kun can do it!" Giselle answered happily.

"I just said we can't do that, we have no idea how Ichigo would react if the Shinigami attacked us." Liltotto informed.

"I think if the Shinigami attack you guys, I'd slaughter the fuckers." The voice of Ichigo informed. The three Sternritter girls looked at the entrance of the room, to see Ichigo. He still wore his patient scrubs, except he wore a pair of jeans, and some ordinary shoes, with a beige trench coat. Ichigo had an overly calm and dire look on his face.

"Are you sure about that?" Meninas questioned, hoping he didn't do anything rash.

Ichigo tilted his head. "I haven't been so sure." He informed.

"Hmph, you're saying you'd happily kill your friends, for us?" Liltotto asked sarcastically.

Ichigo looked at the petite blonde with narrowed eyes. "Look, my 'people skills' are 'rusty'." The unstable teen informed. "Pardon me, but I've spent the last few weeks in an Asylum. And I have recently assimilated the memories of a millennia old soul fragment. Along with my darker Hollow half, that was the byproduct of hundreds of experimented on Shinigami Souls…So believe me, when I say something, I mean it." Ichigo said seriously.

"Calm down, Ichi-kun, we just wanna make sure you're sure." Giselle commented being serious for the first time Ichigo saw.

The unstable teen smiled, before he wrapped the zombie girl in a hug. "Ah, I love you guys." He said happily as he hugged the girl tightly.

"Ah, ah Ichi-kun…You're crushing me." Giselle forced out.

"Huh, oh sorry." Ichigo replied as he let the girl go.

"Come on, we have to hurry, before someone notices you're gone." Meninas said quickly, getting a nod from the orange haired teen. The four left the Asylum and headed to a least populated part of town.

Ichigo glanced around aimlessly, as the Sternritter girls began to open the Dimensional Gate to Silbern.

"Ohayo!" A familiar voice announced, causing the four to look around. Ichigo saw a lot of people. He saw Urahara, Yoruichi, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Byakuya and Isshin. The Shinigami were in there Shinigami uniforms.

"Hey!" Ichigo replied with a wave.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" Yoruichi questioned seriously.

"What's going on Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked sadly.

"He's coming with us, Cow tit-chan." Giselle said happily.

"Oh ho, I know I recognized your Reiatsu signature from somewhere!" Urahara announced cheerfully. "…Quincys." He added, getting surprised looks from Ishida and Isshin.

"Kisuke Urahara, genius of Soul Society…" Liltotto commented dryly.

"Ichigo, get away from them, now!" Isshin ordered. Ichigo tilted his head to the side, before he glanced away inattentively.

"What did you do to him?" Rukia demanded as she looked at the Sternritter girls.

"…Nothing really, he's just so adorable, we just had to take him!" Giselle replied with a dopey smile.

"Did you…did you drug him?" Rukia asked appalled.

"Huh, oh no." Ichigo interjected.

"Then…you know what they are?" Rukia questioned.

"Mm-hmm." He sounded with a nod." They're my friends." He informed.

"And you don't care that they're Quincys?" Ishida asked in surprise.

Ichigo tilted his head slightly. "I'm not a self-hating racist." He informed.

"You know?" Isshin asked with wide eyes.

"That I'm a Quincy, yes." Ichigo stated, getting surprised looks from The Shinigami, Orihime, Ishida and Chad. "…I mean, how do you think I got my powers back?" He trailed off, as he reached passed his trench coat and pulled a part of his patient scrub down, revealing a pentacle star shaped scar a few millimeters to the side of his heart.

"So you can fight?" Kenpachi asked excitedly.

"Fight?" Ichigo replied in confusion. "If you're asking if a take part in meaningless conflicts that do nothing to further myself, then no. If you're asking if I can kill people, with Reishi and Reiatsu, then yes." He replied calmly.

"Ichigo, why are you doing this?" Rukia asked sadly. "We came here to give you your powers back." She informed, while the Sternritter girls began to open the dimensional gate, when the Shinigami were distracted.

"Why?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"W-what?" Rukia said.

"Why were you going to give me, my powers back?" He questioned with a tilt of his head.

"T-to save you of course!" Rukia yelled, but Ichigo glanced at the other Shinigami, to see they were looking away.

"…I see…" He muttered. "I'm may be insane…But I'm not retarded. I do know how strict you Shinigami are, especially with your laws. You wouldn't have broken them for one person." Ichigo stated.

"You're a hero, you idiot!" Rukia announced angrily. "Of course we'd help you!" She yelled.

"Hmm, if that were the case, it wouldn't have taken you…five months to help…no, no…something must have changed…something unforeseen." Ichigo said aimlessly. "You didn't expect me to get put in an asylum, did you? No, no…you didn't expect me to want my powers back so early…" He said with a sigh as he glanced around. "So many variables in this equation…" Ichigo trailed off.

"I-it's not like that at all, Ichigo." Rukia argued.

"I don't know what to believe from the Shinigami, who'd thought I was so easy to manipulate and regulate me or the Father who hid the truth from me, or the exile who knew what my hollow really was and who I inherited it from…" Ichigo said with a tilt of his head.

"You can believe them Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said pleadingly.

"Oh, but I can't." Ichigo replied with a smile. "But, I do know who I can trust and believe." He informed, as he glanced back slightly.

"You can't trust them, Ichigo. They're manipulating you in your state." Urahara informed seriously.

"Oh, but they're not." Ichigo said condescendingly. "They didn't assume I was an idiot that could be easily manipulated. They told me what I was, who they saw me as, and what they wanted." He stated with a shrug.

"Then why are you going with them?!" Rukia demanded.

"Why? Because I don't care." Ichigo stated, getting a hurt look from the Shinigami girl. "I really don't have to explain myself or my thought process, because this is what I know and will do." He informed, before he glared slightly, when he saw all the Shinigami preparing to fight.

Renji, Ikkaku, Rukia and Yumichika all brandished their Zanpaktuos, while Ishida, Chad and Orihime activated their individual abilities. The Captain class Shinigami, being Urahara, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Tōshirō, Kenpachi and Isshin watched.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, as he lifted his left hand up showing a silver pentacle. "A Quincy Cross?" Ishida muttered, while Isshin was surprised.

The Orange haired teen quickly glanced back to see the Sternritter girls forming a Shadow Portal, before he had black and red Reishi began to form a blade in his hand. The spiritual energy formed a large black sword that was hollowed in the center.

Ichigo took a slight step back, and put his right hand behind his back and pointed his sword forward, taking a stance similar to his Quincy Manifestation.

"Don't do this, Ichigo." Rukia said. "We're friends, remember. You want to protect us, remember. We want to protect the world, the balance of life. This is what we all fight for! This is what we all protect!" She argued.

Ichigo vanished and reappeared in front of the Shinigami. "Make no mistake, Rukia." The unstable teen said. "You and I are not trying to protect the same things." He stated melancholically, as he put his free hand on her shoulder. And in an instant Rukia was thrown hundreds of meters. "…She would have been the hardest to fight, on an emotional level…" He muttered, when he noticed the three Shinigami lieutenants surrounding him.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji announced, as his Zanpaktuo took a more serrated form. The redheaded Shinigami whipped the segmented sword at Ichigo, but the insane teen flickered out of existence. Just as Renji pulled his whipped-sword back, Ichigo appeared onto of the sword and stood on it, using the Renji's sword to get closer to the Shinigami.

In one movement Ichigo kicked Renji in the face, sending the Shinigami flying. While Renji was tumbling, Ichigo ran by the Shinigami's side, before he twisted himself and sent kick towards the redhead. Renji was sent flying through the foliage.

Ichigo glanced back at the two other lieutenants. "I know you only have access to thirty percent of your power. While I have full access to mine…fighting me is suicide." He stated melancholically.

"You betray us and think we'll let you leave!" Ikkaku yelled.

"…In all intents and purposes…no." Ichigo said inattentively, before he vanished and reappeared behind the bald Shinigami.

Ikkaku stood still and breathed heavily, before a fountain of blood gushed from dozens of cuts. "Speed has always been one of me strong suits…don't you agree?" Ichigo asked curiously, as he looked at

"I really don't like fighting as much as Ikkaku, but someone as ugly as you are, must be put down." Yumichika informed as he charged at Ichigo. The unstable teen put this large cleaver sword on his back, as he watched the lieutenant come at him.

Yumichika slashed diagonally at Ichigo, but the orange haired teen turned out of the way. Ichigo punched the Shinigami in the face, before he punched him in the kidney. Yumichika slashed horizontally at the teen, put the unstable teen ducked under it. Ichigo kicked the Shinigami in the thigh, before he punched Yumichika in the chest.

The Shinigami stabbed forward, but Ichigo grabbed his wrist and twisted himself behind Yumichika. Ichigo kicked on the back of Yumichika's knee and held the Shinigami's wrist, before he placed his foot up. The orange haired teen put his foot on the side of Yumichika's head and kicked him away, but pulled the Shinigami's Zanpaktuo out of his hand.

Yumichika was sent sliding across the ground, with his face in the dirt, before Ichigo aimlessly tossed the Zanpaktuo away.

Ichigo glanced around and jumped back, just as Chad slammed his unique hand into the ground. The orange haired teen flickered out of existence, just as blue arrows impaled the ground he stood on. Ichigo appeared behind Ishida and slashed his oversized sword. But before the blade made contact with the Quincy's back, a transparent orange shield stopped him.

"..I see…" Ichigo muttered, before he glanced to his side to see Orihime looking at him in determination. The orange haired teen vanished and reappeared a few dozen meters away from his friends, and a few feet from the Sternritter girls. "…How long will it take to open your portal thing?" He asked seriously.

"Just a few more seconds!" Giselle said happily.

"I understand." Ichigo said with a nod, before he held his oversized cleaver above his head, as it began to radiate black and red Reiatsu. "Getsuga Tenshō…" Ichigo muttered before he launched a large wave of black and red Reiatsu.

"Holy shit…" Liltotto muttered, when she saw the size of the attack along with the destruction it created.

"You said it." Giselle agreed.

"It's ready." Meninas informed, causing the group to turn and saw a large pitch-black six pointed star.

"Come on, let's go." Liltotto said, getting nods from everyone else.

Meninas, Giselle and Liltotto walked through the Shadow portal. Ichigo went to follow, but felt a hand on his shoulder. "Enough, Ichigo, this is getting ridiculous." The voice of Yoruichi informed.

"You're such a silly goose." Ichigo commented with an innocent smile, before he condensed all his Spiritual power inside himself, replicating the effects of his Bankai. Ichigo vanished and reappeared behind Yoruichi and put his finger to her temple. "Did you know that my Shinigami powers are still sealed?" Ichigo asked curiously. "…my Quincy powers were the only thing to be activated by Giselle…but the awakening of my Quincy powers awoken something else…I'll leave you to guess what, Yoruichi. Can you dodge this? **Cero**." The unstable Quincy said, before red beam of Reiatsu was fired from his finger.

When Ichigo was alone, he walked through the Shadow Portal. Ichigo turned around and saw all the people he was leaving. Ichigo closed his eyes and formed a large smile, before he waved. "Bye-bye." He said, before the portal closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another Chapter. <strong>

**I had them join up with Orochimaru because i can...I bet a lot of you thought it was going to be Konoha. Well while some people hate Orochimaru or Kabuto for some reason, even if they're fictional Charaters and don't effect your life none what so ever, i like them...Mostly because in Naruto, a world filled with Ninja, they're the only ones who act like Ninja. Also because i wrote a Fanfic were Kabuto is the main Character, but that's not here or there.**

** Now i know some people might not like the 'Flashback' thing. That was just to show...or tell really How Ichigo went insane and joined the Quincys. I'm not going to write a Flashback for every Chapter, just to let you know.. **

** I wrote the flashbacks mostly because i didn't want to get dozens of Message's of Reviews saying. '_Why's Ichigo like this?' 'What's his motivation' 'So is he just in with the Quincys for Shits and Giggles?' 'Why is he insane?' 'I don't like this story because i don't get it...unsubscribe.'_ Now while i might be exaggerating it_. _For every one review or message i get like that, I see it as twenty per each one. So for every one complaint I get, i see it as Nineteen people who didn't have time to complain while one did. **

** That mentality is annoying to me, but i honestly don't care either way. While it might seem like I care, since I'm writing this shit down and bitching about it...well, fuck me right.**

** Anyway, I was actually surprised about the reception I got on the first chapter. And I thank you all for that positive feedback...but now that I've said that, I'm sure a lot of people will just bitch to fuck me over. Well, what can you do?**

** Thanks for reading this Chapter, or if you just only read this part and not the Chapter...what the fucks wrong with you?**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

In an apartment sized room several people sat. Several girls sat around a table, eating and discussing. While an orange haired teen sat in front of a T.V.

"So how long are going to stay in this depressing place?" Candice asked with annoyance as she leaned back in her chair.

"As long as we need to, Candi-chan." Giselle replied uncaringly.

"We've already been here for a few weeks, what else do we need?!" Candice demanded.

"You need to calm down, or else a certain someone might vanish." Bambietta said with a glare.

"…Oh, you don't want your 'boyfriend' to leave you." Candice taunted.

"Hmm, what can I say? I like him." Bambietta replied with a scowl and crossed arms.

"For God sakes, will you two stop having your tit measuring contest?" Liltotto interjected.

"Oh that wouldn't be far." Giselle said. "We all know Meni-chan would win hands down." She informed with a nod.

"…She isn't wrong." Ichigo muttered as he stared at the T.V. in confusion.

"Enough about everyone's breasts, what is the plan here?" Meninas asked curiously. "We've been here for a week and all we have done is read, and have Ichigo teach us how to fight." She informed.

"We're building an army." Giselle inputted, getting looks from the other Sternritter girls. "What is was Ichi-kun's idea." She said happily.

"Why are we getting an army, we don't need it." Bambietta said stubbornly.

"Think about it stupid." Liltotto said rudely. "Yhwach has twenty nine Sternritters, and army of Holy Solders, The Hunting Corps and any surviving Arrancar. Then there's the Gotei 12 that will surly go after Ichigo, because of his defection…I doubt a girl with anger issues, a vain woman with lighting based powers, a woman who can lift buildings, a psychopath who can only manipulate the dead with her blood, me and an insane war power with random personality shifts, can take on the Wandenreich and the Gotei by ourselves…" Liltotto explained cynically.

"Shoot, when you say it like that, it sounds obvious." Candice muttered, with Bambietta nodding in agreement.

"…This is…so complex." Ichigo said as he stared at the T.V., getting the Sternritter girls attention.

"Mm-hmm." Meninas replied.

"If the Samurai truly loves the Kunoichi, why does he keep slapping her in the rear?" Ichigo asked out loud, causing all the Sternritter girls to turn and look at him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the T.V. "Maybe she did something wrong." He suggested seriously.

"…Are you…watching porn?" Candice asked, getting a nod from the unstable teen. "Why?" She questioned. '_We're all right here…you could have asked.' _She thought depressed.

"It was there." Ichigo replied, still staring at the T.V.

"You don't watch porn in a room filled with girls!" Bambietta yelled. "And you sure as hell don't talk about it." She added. Ichigo shifted slightly as he looked from the T.V. to down in his lap.

"Great, now he's got a boner." Liltotto said dryly, and in an instant Giselle appeared next to the teen.

"Hey, Ichi-kun!" She said happily.

The group froze when they heard the sound of knocking. Meninas went to the door and opened it, and saw Kabuto standing there.

Kabuto looked through the door, but his eyes landed on Ichigo watching T.V. "Um is this, what you girls do on your own time? Watching Porn with insane guys?" He asked dryly, getting glares from Bambietta and Candice.

"…We're not supposed to talk about it." Ichigo replied offhandedly, getting a giggle from Giselle and face palms from Meninas and Liltotto.

"…Right..." Kabuto replied slowly. "Orochimaru-sama has a mission for you." He informed, causing all the girls to look at him.

"Don't leave is suspense four-eyes, what's the mission!?" Bambietta demanded.

"So forceful, and you didn't say please…" Kabuto commented sarcastically, getting an unamused glare from the explosive girl. "You have two missions actually." He stated. "One, Orochimaru-sama doesn't want an important mission's success to fall onto the hands of a teenager whose personality is unpredictable." Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses up, creating a lens flare.

"So, what the fuck does he want us to do about it?" Liltotto asked rudely.

"Get him cured of course." Kabuto replied dryly.

"Cure? Insanity?" the petite blonde replied in a deadpan. "Yeah, we'll get right on that. Right next to curing all diseases, ageing and dying." Liltotto said sarcastically.

"Now, don't be like that. There is one person who can help your little boy toy." Kabuto informed with a shrug, getting a glare from the petite blonde and interested looks from Meninas, Giselle and Bambietta. Ichigo was still watching T.V.

"Well who is it?" Bambietta questioned.

"Tsunade Senju." Kabuto and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Who?" Candice said.

"Tsunade Senju, better known as Konoha's Slug Princess Tsunade, if anyone could heal your friend, it's her." Kabuto informed. "Orochimaru-sama, wanted Ichigo-kun to be in his best condition for the mission. You'll need to take him to Tsunade-sama, if you want him more…focused." He stated as he pushed his glasses up.

"Aren't you supposed to be a great medic?" Meninas asked curiously.

"I pride myself in medical knowledge, but even I have to admit Tsunade-sama is the best." Kabuto replied evenly.

"So where is this magical healer?" Bambietta asked sarcastically.

"Orochimaru-sama has no idea…But luckily for you…I do." Kabuto said with a dark smirk.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Candice asked with annoyance.

Kabuto looked from Candice to Giselle. "I want some more of those corpses to study." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Giselle said uncaringly as she sat next to the insane teen. "Which one do you want Arrancar or Shinigami?" She asked aimlessly as she rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Arrancar…" Kabuto said. They group had a little arrangement. Kabuto would give the group his unparalleled information on the Elemental Nations, if he was able to study some of the corpses from their dimension. The stuff he learned from the corpses, he kept to himself. Kabuto was a person of opportunity, and only worked for Orochimaru because of the knowledge the Sannin had. But the information he learned from the few corpses were…amazing. '_Maybe this is the key to learning who I am.' _Kabuto thought.

Ichigo aimlessly snapped his fingers at the air, before the air in the room distorted. The air opened up to a pitch the black void of the Garganta, as the **Descorrer**(_Loosed Void) _inside was shown. Inside the black void, dozens of figures stood motionlessly. "There you go Giselle…" Ichigo said happily.

Giselle smiled fully as she looked into the void. "Um…You, get out here!" she ordered as she pointed in the void. After a few seconds an effeminate men came out of the void.

"I…I…Want…I want it….Gi…" the effeminate Arrancar began.

"Shut up!" Giselle yelled as she punched the Arrancar in the face, sending him crashing into a wall. "Now Luppi-kun, go with Kabuto, so you can be painfully dissected." Giselle said cheerfully.

"Ye…yes…" The former Espada spoke.

"Tsunade's located in Yugakure." Kabuto informed with a smirk, as he reached into his Ninja pouch and pulled out a card. "Here's all the data I have on her…good luck." He said as he handed the card to Meninas, before he left the room with the Arrancar.

The Sternritter girls glanced at each other. "So what do we do?" Candice asked.

Bambietta looked from Candice to Ichigo. "What do you think?" She asked.

Ichigo turned off the T.V. and glanced up at the ceiling. "I think the Defensive aspects of Reiatsu are bullshit." He commented. "I mean, if two beings that use Reiatsu fight, the one with the larger Reiatsu is unharmed and the one with the lower one usually is injured. But, I have a shit ton of Reiatsu so I should be impervious to wounds until someone with more Reiatsu attacks…But whenever I fight someone, I somehow end up getting hurt. So either my Reiatsu isn't as high as I think…or the whole thing is bullshit…" Ichigo said aimlessly.

"Ichigo, focus." Bambietta ordered.

"Huh, oh sorry." Ichigo replied as he looked at the Explosive Quincy. "What is it?" He asked.

"There's someone who could heal you, do…do you want that?" Bambietta asked slightly nervous, remembering a previous conversation.

"I don't think it's a questioned of if I want or don't want, but of a question of what's required." Ichigo replied as he glanced off. "I think we can all agree I'm…unstable." He informed, getting nods of agreement from the others. "That instability is detrimental to your safety. And if curing myself were to help, then I'd gladly do it." Ichigo said. "But, there is a risk of me returning to my previous state. Even if I'm unpredictable now, if I am cured I'll be predictably unpredictable. I could run, I could have the same will to protect you guys…I just don't want that fifty-fifty chance to fuck up." Ichigo informed.

Giselle put a finger to her chin in thought and narrowed her eyes. "Ichi-kun, do you believe that joining us was wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Of course not." Ichigo replied.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Giselle said with a dopey smile. "I trust that you'd help us, even if you are fixed." She said cheerfully.

"I agree with Gigi, even if you are sane. I believe you'd help us." Meninas voiced reassuringly.

"I see…let's get going." Ichigo said excitedly, as he stood up. "So who's coming with me?" He asked.

"Um…what's supposed to mean?" Bambietta questioned.

"Well only like two of you are coming with me…A group of four girls, a woman and insane guy, isn't very inconspicuous. " Ichigo stated. "I think it should be Meninas and Giselle." He said.

"What?! Why them? Do you like them better or something?!" Bambietta demanded with a glare, as her Reiatsu rose.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. "Giselle, Meninas and I do share a more profound bond." He informed, before he looked at Meninas and Giselle. "I wasn't going to mention it." Ichigo insisted.

"No, I'm going with you!" Bambietta declared, as she grabbed onto Ichigo's arm and pulled him towards her.

"Oh, taking charge." Candice teased. "Someone's jealous of her boyfriend hanging around other girls." She added.

"Candi, I'm not in the mood…Now you, this orange haired hunk and I, are going to get his grapefruit fixed…Let's go!" Bambietta ordered, before she left the room.

"Finally a take charge leader." Ichigo said happily, unaffected by Bambietta's aggressive tone. "I like it." He commented, before he followed the Explosive Quincy.

Candice ran a hand through her green hair. "She's totally jealous…" She muttered, before she followed the two.

Meninas narrowed her eyes when the three left. "I hope she's not falling for him…" She said angrily.

"I do. It'll be so much fun, having a threesome with Ichi-kun and Bambi-chan!" Giselle said excitedly, before she sensually licked her lips. Meninas looked at Giselle, before she slowly took a few steps away from her.

"Heh, yeah right." Liltotto imputed, getting the two other Sternritters attention.

"What?" Giselle asked curiously.

"You think you're going to have a threesome with Ichigo, fat fucking chance." The petite blonde said as she began to eat some of the food on the table.

"Why's that, Lili-chan?" Giselle questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Because if anyone is getting with Ichigo, it's me." Liltotto said seriously.

"Hmhm…HahahahahahaHAHAHAHA!" Giselle laughed hysterically. "Oh God, oh God…please stop, please…please stop…" She forced out as she collapsed to the floor laughing. "That was the funniest thing I've ever heard." Giselle admitted as she held her stomach. "Sorry, sorry…I shouldn't…I shouldn't have laughed." She said.

Liltotto glared hatefully at the Zombie Quincy. "What the hell is so fucking funny?!" the blonde demanded.

"It was…it was just so adorable." Giselle admitted, as she stood back up.

"How was what I just said 'adorable'?" Liltotto questioned as she stood up and glared at her fellow Sternritter.

"You think Ichi-kun would 'get with' you, it's so cute!" Giselle said cheerfully.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Liltotto demanded.

"You're a cute little girl, how are you going to get his attention?" Giselle asked condescendingly.

"You're the one to talk, Ms. Fucking Flat-chest!" Liltotto shot back.

"He doesn't care." Giselle replied with a shrug. "Besides I don't look like I'm ten." She commented.

"I'm Four-Fucking-Teen you stupid bitch!" Liltotto yelled.

"So?" Giselle said. "You're like two years older than his little sisters." The Zombie Quincy stated.

"You know what, fuck you, I'm getting with him and there isn't shit you can do." Liltotto said with a glare.

"You're not the one with the 'Profound bond'." Giselle teased.

"You know what…" Liltotto said quietly. "When Ichigo comes back. I'm going to seduce him. Then we're going to fuck right outside your bedroom door, just to rub your failure in your Zombie fucking face." she declared.

Giselle just smiled her usual dopey smile, before she condescendingly panted the blonde girl on the head. "You do that." She said, before she walked away.

Liltotto's eye twitched violently. "Um, don't take it to personally, Lili-chan." Meninas said. "I just…don't think Ichigo is into…um…" She said unsure, before she left the blonde girl alone, when Liltotto's mouth began to extend and show jagged teeth.

"Oh, I'll show those two." Liltotto muttered.

**Few Hours Later**

"Are we there yet?" Ichigo asked.

"No." Bambietta replied.

"Are we there yet?" Ichigo asked.

"…No." Candice voiced.

Ichigo blinked a few times, but didn't say anything, getting sighs of relief from Candice and Bambietta. "Are we there yet?!" Ichigo asked loudly.

"Just…try to be quiet, ok." Candice said with a sigh.

"Okay." Ichigo replied with a nod.

"Ichigo, you said you had a bond with Gigi and Meni. How come you didn't say we had one?!" Bambietta interrogated.

"Don't mind her, she's just jealous." Candice commented, getting a glare from Bambietta.

"Jealous? Why?" Ichigo asked curiously as he looked at the Explosive Quincy.

"Because you have some stupid bond with Giselle and Meninas! You like them more, what the hell!" Bambietta yelled.

"So? I knew them longer." Ichigo stated with a shrug. "But we can still forge a bond." He said with a smile before he wrapped the Explosive girl in a hug. "You were jealous we didn't have a bond…Aw, I love you." He muttered as he lifted the girl slightly.

"…You…Are…Touching me…" Bambietta forced out through gritted teeth.

"Kiss her Ichigo. I think she'll like that." Candice said.

"Don't you da…Mmm…" Bambietta sounded, when Ichigo's lips connected with hers.

Candice's eyes went wide, as she bit down on her hand to prevent herself from laughing. '_Holy Shit he actually did it…Oh God, she's enjoying it.' _Candice thought when she watched Bambietta relax and lean in to the kiss. '_Wait…that should be me!' _she mentally yelled.

The two Quincys parted. Ichigo looked inattentive but there was a lustful under tone, while Bambietta had wide eyes and looked surprised. "Whoa!" She muttered. Before Bambietta could say anything, she was pulled away from the insane teen.

Candice glared at Bambietta, before she grabbed the back of Ichigo's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. "Oh you little slut…" Bambietta muttered.

The two parted, but Ichigo pushed Candice against a tree and returned the kiss with interest. The green haired Quincy moaned slightly, when Ichigo pushed himself up against her. Ichigo took a step back, before he glanced around.

"Whoa…That was…" Candice muttered.

"What the hell was that?!" Bambietta yelled in the green haired Quincy's face.

"One of the best make out sessions I've ever had." Candice admitted.

"You fucking Sl…!" Bambietta began.

"Don't like conflict." Ichigo said, before he vanished.

Bambietta looked at the area where Ichigo stood with wide eyes, before she looked to Candice. To see she was looking at her with annoyance. "Great…" Candice sighed out.

"It wasn't my fault." Bambietta informed.

"Mm-hmm…" Candice sounded. "Let's just go find the stud." She muttered, before she walked away.

"Huh…" Ichigo sounded as he looked at a tree. "You see it all, don't you?" He asked, before he leaned close. "Tell me your secrets." Ichigo said as he put his ear up to the tree. "Uh-huh, uh-huh…oh, I see…" He muttered.

"Um…what are you doing?" Bambietta asked, as she and Candice looked at Ichigo weirdly.

Ichigo looked from the tree, back to the two Quincys, before he vanished and reappeared in-between the two. "Come on, the trees have told me where Tsunade is…" Ichigo informed as he grabbed onto both of their shoulders.

"Wait, wait, wait…!" Bambietta yelled, before the three vanished.

The three appeared at the entrance of a large sign that said Yugakure. Bambietta pulled herself out of Ichigo's grip and stumbled slightly, before she fixed her Sternritter uniform. "At least warn me when you're going to speed us across the damn country!" She yelled.

"…Oh, I apologize." Ichigo said as he looked away.

"So cute." Candice said as wrapped an arm around the unstable teen. "Don't listen to the bitch. You were alright." She said, as she ran a hand threw her green hair. "You didn't even mess up my hair." Candice informed.

"Enough, let's find the magic medic, and heal Ichigo." Bambietta ordered, as she led the away.

"Ugh, come on stud." Candice said with a sigh, before she walked with Bambietta, with Ichigo following them inattentively.

"Hurry up Ichigo. Don't you want to be sane?" Candice asked.

"I'm more or less ambivalent to it." Ichigo replied, before he stopped and glanced at a restaurant.

"This is no time to eat Ichigo." Bambietta reprimanded.

"No, that's not it." Ichigo commented as he turned and faced the restaurant. "There's someone in there…Hmm, the Reiatsu signatures of this world are unique to ours. But they have the same principles. Whoever's in there has about the same amount of power as Orochimaru…though it is slightly weaker and less dark in comparison." Ichigo muttered with a scowl.

"You're thinking this Tsunade person's in there?" Candice questioned.

"From what I got from the Path's memories, Orochimaru, Tsunade and someone else named Jiraiya are all about equal levels in power." Ichigo informed. "With the evidence we have, logic would dictate that Tsunade is in there." He stated.

"Then let's go." Bambietta ordered, as she stormed in with Candice following.

"I have to admit, I like their tenacity." Ichigo said with a slight smile as he watched his two fellow former Sternritters enter the restaurant, before he slowly followed. '_I wonder what I can eat here. I wonder if I should get something for Liltotto…Yeah, she'd defiantly like that…she always does like the food I get her.' _Ichigo mused as he looked around the restaurant.

Ichigo sat at a booth by himself, as he picked up a menu. '_Bleep, bloop, bleep…what should I get for Liltotto?...Oh, that sounds good.' _Ichigo thought.

"Um…Ichigo, what does Tsunade look like?" The voice of Candice asked.

"Blonde hair in two ponytails, brown eyes, light skinned…" Ichigo trailed off, before he did a shooing motion.

"Thanks." Candice replied, before she walked off to search the restaurant.

"May I take your order, Onii-Sama?" A female waiter asked.

Ichigo nodded. "I'd like some rice curry for myself. And three orders of Tonkatsu and a dozen of Pocky, to go." He informed.

"Thanks, I'll be back, Onii-sama." The female waiter said with a wink, before she walked way.

'_It sucks that I don't have any money…' _Ichigo thought, before he glanced around and noticed several people…important looking people. Ichigo vanished for a second, before he reappeared in his seat a few seconds later. '_Now I have money.' _He mused with a smirk.

After a few minutes the waitress came back with his food. "Thanks." He said when she placed the food down. Ichigo glanced at the three small food boxes, with a brown bag resting on top of it. The orange haired teen began to eat the rice curry, as he glanced around. He watched as Bambietta and Candice unsuccessfully scope the area. One because both of their Sternritter uniforms were pure white, and in turn wasn't that unnoticeable, two because they were attractive and turned a lot of heads.

'_Eye on the TV 'cause tragedy thrills me…Whatever flavor it happens to be like; killed by the husband…Drowned by the ocean…Shot by his own son… She used the poison in his tea, and kissed him goodbye…That's my kind of story…It's No fun 'til someone Dies!' _Ichigo sung in his head, as he watched Bambietta and Candice look for Tsunade.

Ichigo whistled slightly, getting the two Quincy's attention, before he tilted his head to the side. Candice and Bambietta followed where his head pointed, and saw the woman they were looking for and a black haired woman.

'_Don't look at me like I am a monster…Frown out your one face, but with the other…Stare like a junkie into the TV. Stare like a Zombie…While the mother holds her child, watches him die…Hands so the sky crying…Why, oh why? 'Cause I need to watch things Die! From a distance.' _Ichigo sung in his head aimlessly, as he placed 'his money' on the table, which was about ten times as much more than what he was required to pay, with note that had 'Sorry for the damages' written on it.

'_Vicariously I, live while the while world dies! You all need it too, don't lie!' _the teen thought, as he tapped the air at his seat, forming a small Garganta, before he placed the food he got for Liltotto in it.

'_We won't give pause until the blood is flowing. Neither the brave nor the bold…The writers of the stories sold…We won't give pause until blood is flowing.' _Ichigo internally sung, as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the restaurant.

Ichigo stood outside the restaurant and held up a hand and began to count down. And as soon as all his fingers were down a large explosion came from the restaurant. '_Blood like rain come down. Drawn on grave and ground...' _Ichigo internally sung, as several figures jumped out of the explosion.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Tsunade demanded to Bambietta.

"You pissed me off, hag!" Bambietta yelled.

'_Part Vampire…Part warrior…Carnivore and voyeur…Stare at the transmittal…Sing to the death rattle…' _Ichigo thought, before he vanished and reappeared in-between the two Quincy girls.

"Reinforcements." Tsunade said bitterly, while Shizune prepared for a fight.

"Vicariously I, live while the whole world dies." Ichigo said aimlessly. "Much better you than I…" He added, before he looked at the two Quincys. "Bambietta, Candice, you two alright?" He asked with a voice full of concern.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm ah, I…" Ichigo began, before he glanced off. "…Do you hear that…It's like a ringing…in my left ear…it's very distracting." He commented.

"We're trying to be intimidating, Ichigo." Candice informed. "At least try." She added.

"Huh, oh sorry." Ichigo said, before he faced Tsunade. "Sorry, but ah. Can you just imagine me with black and yellow eyes, alright?" He spoke, getting incredulous looks Bambietta and Candice.

"What the Hell? Asking the enemy to be intimidated isn't intimidating!" Bambietta yelled.

"If she was a team player, than she would." Ichigo said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Just imagine she's trying to hurt us." Candice informed.

"I don't know…" Ichigo said unsure.

"Are you an idiot!?" Tsunade yelled.

"Are you a blade of grass?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Tsunade announced.

"…Neither does your face. " Ichigo said seriously. "OOOHHHHH!" He yelled. "Do you need some ice?" Ichigo asked, getting confused looks from Tsunade and Shizune. "Because you just got burned." He added.

Bambietta and Candice face palmed. "This is the person we needed you to cure." Candice informed with a sigh of embarrassment.

Tsunade looked from the two girls to Ichigo, to see he was looking aimlessly around. "So what happened to him?" She asked curiously.

"It's a…" Candice began.

"I awoke my bloodline limit and did something out of instinct." Ichigo said inattentively, as he looked down at the pig, Shizune held. "Oh, you're like a shy little penguin." He commented.

"…What did you do?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes.

"I absorbed _some_ memories." Ichigo said uncaringly, before he started pinching the cheeks of the pig.

"Define some?" Tsunade said seriously.

"…The memories of Three hundred and forty three people." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"W-w-what?" Tsunade said in surprise, she had never heard of a Yamanaka who could do that. Even Bambietta and Candice were surprised.

'_He has the memories of three hundred and forty four people? How is he this sane?!' _The two Quincys thought, feeling really bad now. They weren't the most…welcoming people, when he first arrived at the Wandenreich.

"Yeah it's…it's great…" Ichigo muttered, as he glanced away.

"Ho-how are you still standing?" Tsunade asked morbidly.

"To protect me friends, of course." Ichigo replied, like the answer was simple.

"That's…that's not possible." Tsunade stated. "Some Yamanaka get the syndrome you have. But they can barely stand with the memories of one person…they can barely think or move with the memories of two people." Tsunade said with wide eyes. "How-how can your brain function with the data of three hundred and forty four people...What…What makes you so special?" she asked in shock, not even asking why he has that many memories inside his head.

"I like to think it's because I have perky nipples." Ichigo replied, stunning the group. "…I have no idea." He added.

"We need you to fix him up." Bambietta informed.

"He's still alive…with what his brain contains, it could revolutionize the world." Tsunade said, causing Bambietta and Candice to glare at the Sannin.

"If you touch a hair on his cute head like that, I will kill you." Candice informed with a glare, as lighting engulfed her body.

Bambietta stood in front of the unstable teen, with a unique looking sword. "If you try to experiment on Ichigo, Cow-tits, I'll cut you in half." Bambietta threatened.

'_Must…resist…hugging them.' _Ichigo thought, thinking they were the most adorable thing in the world.

"Don't you understand that he could revolutionize how people think, literally?" Tsunade asked.

"Screw the people." Bambietta replied. "I only care about Me, Myself, I and Ichigo, everyone else can go fuck themselves!" She yelled, as blue Reishi began to glow around her.

Ichigo looked at them, before he looked at the partially destroyed building. "Some people took their time to make this…and it took a few seconds to break it, ugh." Ichigo sighed out with a shake of his head.

"I have no reason to help your friend." Tsunade replied as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, spite." Ichigo commented. "You're such a plant." He insulted.

"That doesn't make any sense." Tsunade stated.

"Neither do inconsistently constant hypocrites." Ichigo said with a nod, before he glanced off. '_I wonder what Giselle is doing?' _He thought to himself.

"So are you going to help us, Cow-tits? Or are you going to be a spiteful bitch?!" Bambietta interrogated.

"Why should I help you?" Tsunade questioned.

"Maybe if you look in your heart, you'll see that you have to." Candice said sarcastically, getting an annoyed look from Tsunade.

"Give me a good reason, why I should help you." Tsunade said with crossed arms.

"Well there are a few reasons…" Ichigo said, from right next to Tsunade and Shizune.

"How did you…?!" Tsunade began.

"Let's not focus on me, instead let's focus on me." Ichigo voiced. "Here's a reason, if you don't fix me or something. Bambietta will get mad." He informed.

"And, I care why?" Tsunade asked.

"Have you ever heard of Deidara the mad bomber?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Possibly." Tsunade replied.

"…Then imagine someone twice as powerful as him…" He informed. Which was true in a sense, Deidra needed clay for his bombs. While Bambietta used her Reishi, or anything it touched, or anything she touched, also she was immune her explosions. So technically she was stronger explosion wise. "Imagine that someone with intense anger issues, is a Misanthropic, and is a bit of a sadist." Ichigo listed, before he pointed to Bambietta. "Now imagine that person as her." He added.

"…Okay…" Tsunade said slowly, not really sure where this was going.

"Oh God, I have to spell it out…If she gets angry in a heavily populated…she will kill…." Ichigo trailed off.

"Are you threatening me?" Tsunade asked.

"Huh, what?" Ichigo sounded, before he looked at Candice and Bambietta. "Did that sound like a threat?" He asked.

Candice shrugged slightly, before she nodded. "Yeah, it kinda did." She admitted.

"It wasn't meant to be a threat, but a fact…Bambietta has a bit of a…temper." Ichigo informed with a shrug. "I like to think that she's just passionate about destroying things that upset her." He added with a loving smile, but Tsunade just glared.

"…How about a bet?" Ichigo asked curiously, getting Tsunade's attention immediately.

"What do you mean 'Bet'?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Risk something, usually a sum of money, against someone else's on the basis of the outcome of a future event, such as the result of a race or game." Ichigo stated.

"Not the definition you idiot!" Tsunade yelled. "What are the wagers, what are the stakes?!" She demanded.

"Stakes, stakes, stakes…" Ichigo trailed off.

"A fight, if Ichigo wins you help him….If he loses you get your _revolutionizing _brain." Candice said, saying 'revolutionizing' sarcastically.

"Really?" Tsunade asked incredulously, as she looked at the orange haired teen, only to see he was staring in amazement at the pig in Shizune's arms. '_This is a bet I can actually win.' _The blonde thought with a smirk. "Fine, if he _wins _I'll help him, if he losses, he'll help me." Tsunade said self-assured.

"Deal." Candice said with a smirk, getting a larger smirk from the Sannin.

"Ichigo…" Bambietta whispered into the unstable teen's ear.

"Hmm, yeah?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you remember the kiss we shared a while ago?" She asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, that was fun." Ichigo said with a nod.

Bambietta leaned in close, until their noses were touching. "Would you ever want to do it more…intimately?" She asked quietly.

"Mm-Hmm." Ichigo sounded with a slight nod.

"Good…Show this Cow-tited bitch not to mess with you. Don't hold back. Be serious. Do not play around." Bambietta instructed, before she leaned forward and sealed her lips with his. Ichigo looked at the Quincy with wide eyes, when he felt her tongue snake itself into his mouth. Before he could react, the Explosive Quincy pulled back.

Bambietta just smirked, before she turned around and walked back to Candice.

"What did you do?" Candice asked curiously.

"I just gave Ichigo a little…incentive to win." Bambietta replied with a wide smirk.

"You didn't." Candice said.

"Oh, I did…Now let's watch the chaos unfold." Bambietta said darkly.

Ichigo stood in an empty street, with Tsunade standing a few meters away. Shizune looked in-between the two nervously.

"One of the legendary Sannin taking on a brat, I should be ashamed of myself." Tsunade muttered. "You know what. I'll only use my finger." She said arrogantly, as she held up one finger.

"It's a bold strategy, Bambi. Let's see if it pays off for her." Candice commented.

"…Isn't that a quote from Dodgeball?" Bambietta asked.

"…No…" Candice said as she looked away from the fellow Quincy.

Ichigo looked at the arrogant Sannin, before he slowly tilted his head to the left. Revealing he had vein-like markings on the right side of his neck, that slowly moved up the right side of his face. "This is going to be…So much fun." Ichigo said with a wide smile, before he released his Reiatsu.

Tsunade took a shaky step back, when Ichigo was encased in a pillar of black and red energy. '_What is this…feeling? It…it isn't Charka. It doesn't feel like energy at all…it feels like an endless ocean…An endless ocean of madness...' _Tsunade thought, before a hand came out of the energy and swiped it away.

Ichigo stood fine, not even looking affected by the energy he just gave out. "Hmm, do not allow yourself to be shaken. Do not weaken your stance. Open your senses. And do not let your guard down for an instant." He warned, and in an instant he appeared be the Sannin's side.

Tsunade quickly turned, and swung her finger at the teen. Ichigo raised his hand caught the Sannin's finger. The Sannin's eyes went wide, when Ichigo stood unaffected, but the ground behind him cracked and indented.

"H-how?" She asked stunned and confused.

"How what?" Ichigo replied, before he pushed her back. "How did I survive your attack? I caught it, with me being stronger then the force you exerted, I was unaffected. But since the ground was weaker then you and me, it was destroyed." He explained inattentively.

"Fine, you be that way. I'll still win." Tsunade declared, as she clenched her fists, before blue energy began to glean off her skin. The Sannin charged at Ichigo at high speeds that even surprised the unstable teen.

Tsunade reared her fist back, before she swung it at Ichigo. The Unstable teen raised his hand and caught the attack. Ichigo's eyes went wide when he felt himself being pushed back, as the ground under him caved in. "AH!" Tsunade yelled, when she pushed forward and used her strength to throw the teen back.

Ichigo flew back, as his back hit a stone wall, but with the force he was traveling he went through it and hit a building behind it, but he kept going. After crashing through several more buildings, Ichigo flipped himself and kicked off the building he was about to hit.

'_Such strength, it's almost like Meninas'.' _Ichigo thought as he landed a few meters in front of Tsunade, to see she was going through several hand seals. '_Hmm, let's see what happens.' _He mused.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_)" Tsunade exclaimed, as she exhaled a large ball of fire.

Ichigo raised his hand and caught the attack. But he was slowly pushed back by the force, before he began to dig his feet into the ground, but it was still pushing him back. Ichigo used his other hand to grab onto the fire ball, before he was engulfed in flames.

Tsunade panted slightly, after not using a Jutsu in years and suddenly using one was tiring, especially when she put a lot of chakra into it. Before she could taunt the two Quincys, her eyes went wide at what she saw.

When the smoke from the fire Jutsu cleared, Ichigo was seen standing there perfectly fine. Except his Sternritter uniform was burned in someplace, and the edges of his cloths were burned off.

"What the hell?" Tsunade muttered, even someone was strong enough to hold her strength back for a few seconds. Strength had nothing to do with physics. No matter how much Chakra you had, taking a Fire Jutsu head on always left you burned.

"My, my, even with both hands, I couldn't completely stop that attack." Ichigo commented inattentively. "I'm a little surprised." He informed with a nod, but Tsunade still looked at him in surprise.

"Was that everything you had?" Ichigo asked, but the Sannin was still flabbergasted. She was a medic, her main offensive capability is her strength, but Ichigo had the endurance to shrug it off and the speed to evade. "Hmhm, it seems it was." Ichigo added apathetically, before he aimed his finger at her. "…What a pity." He said, before crimson orb formed on the tip of his finger. A beam of crimson red energy fired and hit Tsunade, creating an explosion and sending her flying.

Ichigo stood and looked around inattentively, before he held out his left hand. Black and red energy formed a black daitō sword, before he vanished.

"Let's go." Candice voiced, before she grabbed onto Bambietta, then vanished. Shizune shifted nervously, before she followed her master's chakra signature.

Ichigo appeared behind Tsunade, and stabbed his Reishi daitō sword at her. Tsunade twisted herself and summoned a Kunai knife, and used it to deflect the black blade. The daitō was a few inches away from the Sannin. Tsunade's eyes went wide, when she saw Ichigo place his hand on the guard of his sword and point his finger.

"Ah fu…" Tsunade began.

"**Cero**." Ichigo muttered, before Tsunade was hit point blank by a beam of crimson energy. "Huh?" The teen sounded, when he saw the debris of broken wood.

"Haa!" Tsunade sounded, when she came out of the ground a few inches to Ichigo's side.

Ichigo still looking forward casually pointed his finger in Tsunade's direction. "**Cero.**" He said apathetically, before he shot Tsunade with a crimson beam of spiritual energy. "…I think I over did that one…" Ichigo mumbled as he looked at the destroyed forest area he created.

The sound of loud breathing grabbed Ichigo's attention. He saw Tsunade exiting the foliage, with dozens of cuts littering her body, with steam-like vapor coming out of her cuts as they closed up.

'_What the hell is this guy? What kind of training did this kid go through to be able to do all this?' _Tsunade thought as she narrowed her eyes at the orange haired teen.

'_You look like you're havin' fun. Open up your lovin' arms. Watch out, here I come….You spin me right round, baby right round like a record, baby. Right round round round…' _Ichigo sung in his head.

"I have to admit…You're pretty good." Tsunade panted out.

"Yeah, he is." Ichigo said with a smile and a nod.

Tsunade sighed loudly. "I'm done, I'm not fighting anymore." She conceded. '_I'm really out of shape…Watch out kid, after I heal you. I'm getting back into shape, and then I'm kick your smug insane…hot ass.' _The Sannin thought with a glare.

"Yay, I win! I want a prize." Ichigo informed.

"…You're prize is that I fix your head." Tsunade replied with a sigh.

"Hehe, oh yeah." Ichigo muttered.

"To be honest, I was excepting a more explosions…maybe a dismemberment thrown in there…" Bambietta said, as she Candice and Shizune moved towards the two.

"Don't be stupid, Bambi. If he did that, who would heal him then?" Candice asked rhetorically.

"Hmph." Bambietta sounded with crossed arms. "If something did happen, we could just take her to Gigi and she'd do her thing." She commented offhandedly.

"…You do have a point…" Candice muttered, as she bit on her thumb nail.

Tsunade chose to ignore the two weird girls, and focused on her 'patient'. "If you want to get fixed, we'll have to go to the hotel with my room. It'll be a quiet place, and be a good place for you to heal." Tsunade informed.

Ichigo looked at Tsunade blankly for a second, before he wrapped her in a hug. "You're going out of your way to help me…I love you." He proclaimed.

"W-what?!" Tsunade asked unsure.

"Just go with it…he does it to everyone who's nice to him." Candice said with annoyance.

Ichigo took a step back as he let go of Tsunade. "Enough. let me fix you so you can leave me alone." Tsunade voiced with a sigh.

**Few hours later**

In a room, with four women, a pig and an orange haired teen sat around. Ichigo sat on a bed aimlessly looking out the window, while Candice and Bambietta sat by his sides, scowling at the Sannin. Tsunade and Shizune sat on the other bed, staring down at the two Sternritter women.

"So what exactly does Ichigo have?" Bambietta asked with a glare.

"A syndrome only the Yamanaka are known to get." Tsunade informed.

"Yamanaka?" Candice questioned.

"A clan from the hidden leaf, who specialize in interrogation through the mind." Ichigo said uncaringly as he continued to stare out the window.

"Yes…they get this syndrome when they assimilate the memories of someone who isn't them." Tsunade stated. "Symptoms usually include, melancholia, intense irrational anger, jealousy, insanity, mood shifts, impaired social interaction along with verbal and non-verbal communication, inattention and hyperactivity." The medic listed off.

While she didn't understand some of the things the blonde was listing off, Bambietta knew that some of what the Sannin said described Ichigo.

"So how do you cure it?" Candice asked as she leaned forward.

"You don't." Tsunade said, and in an instant Bambietta stood up holding her Reishi sword.

"Then why are we here?!" the Explosive girl demanded.

"You here because I'm going to fix your little boy toy, so sit down and let me explain." Tsunade informed with a glare.

Bambietta continued to glare, before Candice grabbed the back of her cloak and pulled her down. "Sit down and let the doctor talk." Candice voiced.

"As I was saying, there is no cure for what your friend's got." Tsunade stated. "Right now, there are about a hundred billion neurons in the brain, and subsequently as many neural pathways. All of that holds information." She informed.

"Um…you lost me." Bambietta admitted.

"Ignore her, go on." Candice said, listening to what the Sannin was saying.

"Your friend, Ichigo, claimed he had the memories of about three hundred people. He only has about a hundred billion neurons…" Tsunade began.

"So." Bambietta said dryly. "He has a shit ton of those neuron things." She stated.

"Okay, think about it like this Bambi…Everyone has a hundred billion neurons, and even then everyone still has bad memory…we always forget the irrelevant stuff to make space for more relevant memories. Now if we have to forget the irrelevant memories to save room for more relevant memories, what does that say about how much information our brains can hold?" Candice asked.

"…Crap, not that much." Bambietta muttered.

'_Yeah, you're a testament to that.' _Candice thought. "Now if we have so much trouble holding information, with only a hundred billion neurons. How do you think Ichigo feels with holding the information of three hundred and forty three people?" The green haired Quincy asked.

"It's annoying to be honest." Ichigo imputed uncaringly, causing everyone to look at him. "Not knowing where you begin, and where you end. Ugh, then there's that one person in there, who's a complete ass by the way…Reggie is such a dick." He said randomly.

"…Yeah…" Bambietta muttered.

"Anyway…" Tsunade interjected. "Since Ichigo only has about a hundred billion neurons to hold all that information. We'll have to give him more leeway…" She muttered.

"You're going to make him more brain cells? I thought you couldn't grow brain cells back." Candice admitted.

"I'm not the greatest Medic for nothing." Tsunade bragged. "Besides, I'm not making more Neurons. I'm going to…expand them, in a sense." She informed.

"How would that help?" Bambietta asked.

"Think about it like…" Tsunade trailed off. "Updating software, I'm going to expand the capacity his mind can hold. So while he won't be fully 'healed'. He won't seem like a Bi-polar, Autistic teenager on a sugar high." She informed. "I can't seal all those excess memories, because even if Ichigo's neural pathways are being over worked, he hasn't died yet, which means his neural pathways have adjusted to the influx of memories." Tsunade muttered.

"Huh?" Bambietta sounded, not really understanding what the medic was saying.

"How long as he been like this?" Tsunade questioned.

"About a month or two." Candice replied.

Tsunade glanced down in thought. "With Ichigo's mind already adjusting to the memories, a bit poorly, if I seal all of those memories away it could create a form dystrophy in his brain. It's grown used to containing and processing the memories of three hundred people, if I take it away. There will be a 'vacuum' in his mind that will have his mind collapse on itself." Tsunade informed seriously.

"So I'm going to have to enhance his Neural pathways, or essentially 'steroid' them up. So the information his brain contains can roam more smoothly. Sense he isn't losing control of his primary functions i.e. Breathing, Eating, moving, etc. Then he isn't at risk of his brain shutting down. Enhancing his neural pathways seems to be the best solution in the long run." Tsunade said with a nod.

"I see…" Candice muttered, as she glanced back at Ichigo to see he was staring out the window, with a vacant expression. "Is there anything I have to consent to, to help him?" She asked with no humor in her voice. She was the adult of the group, and the only one with any legal sway. Candice may have been a bit vain in her appearance but she knew when and how to be responsible.

"No, it'll only take an hour or two tops to fix your friend up." Tsunade informed. '_Well as fixed as he can be…' _She thought.

**Hour later**

Tsunade stood over a bed, with an orange haired teen laying face up. She had her hands over Ichigo's head. More specifically she had her hands on his temples and they gleaned a light green color. Tsunade had her eyes closed in focus, while Ichigo's eyes were closed because he was out of it.

'_I need to build a metaphorical wall around his mind. To keep out the personalities of all those people…it's still a wonder how he isn't catatonic. Though I guess if he has a bloodline that allows him to read minds, then I guess his mind must work differently…the way he spoke so casually about getting all those memories, his ability must be some sorta wide spread ability.' _Tsunade thought. '_Reading the minds of people in a surrounding radius to him. That must be a useful ability but at a costing price.' _She mused.

'_If I hadn't left Konoha, I would have offered anything to get you to join the village. But…not my problem.' _Tsunade thought with a shrug. '_That's weird, why does he have multiple predominant personalities…One…Two…Three…Four…And Five?' _The Sannin thought with wide eyes.

Bambietta paced back and forth out angrily in the hallway, outside the room.

"Bambi, calm down, you're going to create a rut with how much you're pacing." Candice commented, as she leaned against the wall, parallel to the door.

"Shut up Candi, it's like you're not even worried!" Bambietta yelled, as she pointed at the green haired women.

"It's because I'm not, idiot." Candice replied with a shrug. "Ichigo's a big boy." She added, before she narrowed her eyes at the Explosive Quincy. "And why do you care? If I recall, you hated Ichigo." Candice stated.

Bambietta looked away at that one. She didn't like that fact that Ichigo just showed up one day and was welcomed into the Wandenreich with open arms, and was placed at such a high regard, even higher than her.

"Look I know I wasn't the most…receptive person to Ichigo joining the Wandenreich…" Bambietta admitted.

"More like you were a bitchy ass cunt, who was throwing a temper tantrum because you weren't hot shit anymore…and you took it out on an insane teenager." Candice said off handedly, though it had an accusatory tone to it.

Bambietta looked down that time. "And I am…So…Soooor…I'm surr." Bambietta forced out.

"Sorry?" Candice replied.

"That's the word, yes." Bambietta said with a nod.

"You know, I'm not the one you should talk to." Candice stated.

"Ugh, why the hell do I have to keep apologizing?" Bambietta asked.

"Because you're a complete bitch sometimes." Candice replied uncaringly.

"Um…are you two friends?" Shizune asked nervously.

"…Unfortunately…" Candice muttered.

"Oh fuck you." Bambietta replied.

The three glanced at the door, when they heard the sound of it opening up. Tsunade exited the room, before she looked at the two Sternritter girls.

"So what's the news?" Candice questioned, as she pushed herself off the wall.

"He's fine…" Tsunade said dryly. "What'd you expect?" She asked sarcastically. "See him if you want, I'll I'm getting a drink, you better be gone in thirty minutes." Tsunade said uncaringly as she walked away, with Shizune right behind her.

When the two were gone, Bambietta and Candice entered the room. Only to see Ichigo laying on his back, with one hand rested behind his back and one leg propped up over the other.

"Ichigo?" Bambietta asked unsure.

"Bambi-chan." Ichigo said, still staring at the ceiling.

"Are you…you know?" The Explosive Quincy questioned.

"Insane." Ichigo stated, before he shrugged. "I can never be sure if an am indeed sane. For all I know I could lapse back into insanity, or I could still be insane." The orange haired teen said with a shrug. "Madness is such a fickle thing." He added, as he continued to stare at the ceiling in thought.

Candice and Bambietta shared a glance, not really reassured that Ichigo was cured or better.

"What are you thinking about?" Bambietta questioned.

"…It's…interesting." Ichigo commented, getting sighs rom the two girls. "If we are going to kill Yhwach, we're going to need the strongest of this world." The Orange haired Quincy said, as he looked from the ceiling to the two Sternritter girls, before he vanished and reappeared in front of them. "There are about…eighteen people who I'm interested in." Ichigo informed, as he glanced down at his burned attire. "I'm going to need to get some new cloths…" He muttered.

"Who are these people, Ichigo?" Candice questioned.

"Huh, oh, Deidara the mad bomber, Hidan the Jashin priest, Kakuzu, Kisame Hashigaki the tailless beast, Orochimaru and Sasori of the red sand from the Akatsuki." Ichigo informed.

"Wait, isn't that Pain shmuck the leader of the Akatsuki? And didn't we beat his ass?" Candice asked.

"Yes and no…" Ichigo trailed off, as he glanced around. "Pain was relatively easy to fight, because we split him up. From what I could gather from the Human Path's memories, the paths have a linked vision, so they can see through each other's eyes. Let's just say splitting them up divided there strength considerably." The Unstable Quincy stated.

"Hmm…" Candice sounded. "You said Orochimaru was going to be the leader, how come you…" She began.

"Orochimaru isn't going to be the leader." Ichigo said. "I lied to him." He informed.

"W-what?" Candice asked surprised.

"Why would I want someone as fucked up as him to be the leader of my army?" Ichigo asked rhetorically. "No, who I'm looking for is working for Orochimaru…and is closer to our age, than that fossil." The Quincy informed. "Anyway after that, there are the Jinchūriki…" He said.

"What the hell's that?" Bambietta asked, getting an annoyed sigh from the teen.

"In this world there are no hollows…" Ichigo informed. "But there are demons, nine to be exact. They are constructs of the mutated Spiritual Energy…well that's what I got from Pain's mind. The people here sealed these demons into humans, and these humans are used as weapons for the village they live in." He informed.

"Oh, so you plan on having these special humans join us, I get ya." Candice said with a nod.

"So how powerful are these 'Demons'?" Bambietta asked.

"Hmm…" Ichigo sounded, as he glanced around. "Think of them as about…Vasto Lorde-level of power, while being the size of a Gillian." Ichigo informed. Which was true, from what he learned from the Human Path's memory the Tailed Beasts were gigantic, and they could turn the landscape to a barren wasteland without trying.

"Holy shit…" Bambietta muttered. "And you said there were nine of them…That's crazy…" She admitted.

"I know, but it's also out best bet, if we're going to fight the Wandenreich and Soul Society." Ichigo said aimlessly.

"So who are these people that contain these demons?" Candice questioned.

"Gaara the container of the Ichibi, Yugito Nii the container of the Nibi, Yagura the container of the Sanbi, Rōshi the container of the Yonbi, Han the container of the Gobi, Utakata the container of the Rokubi, Fū the container of Nanabi, Killer B the container of Hachibi, And Naruto Uzumaki the container of the Kyūbi." Ichigo listed off.

"Now we should focus on Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Fū, Killer B and Naruto…" Ichigo informed.

"Why?" Bambietta asked.

"Because the other three are missing, and Pain has no idea where they are, so we don't either. Now from what Pain knew, Gaara's insane, so I think I can get him to join us, you know. Crazy attracts crazy after all. Yugito is a Jonin of her…" Ichigo began.

"What the hell is a 'Jonin'?" Bambietta questioned.

"Oh yeah, you don't know the ranking system of this place or the Villages." Ichigo muttered. "Okay, think about it like this…there are…four ranks in this world. There are…Genin, Chuunin, Jonin and Kage. Genin are like the unseated officers, Chuunin are like the lieutenants, Jonin are like the Captains and the Kages are like the Captain-Commanders." He said, oversimplifying the equivalents. Since the only people who could challenge them are Jonin and Kage level Nin.

"So this Yugito is a Jonin and holds a Demon…" Candice muttered.

"Yes, and Yagura is a Kage…" Ichigo informed, getting wide eyed looks from Bambietta and Candice.

"Wait you mean…he's the equivalent of a Captain-Commander with the power of a Demon!?" Candice asked incredulously.

"If I'm being nice about it…yes." Ichigo said with a nod. "Then there's Killer B, who's skilled in swordsmanship and could be seen as a Jonin…And Naruto Uzumaki, who's a Genin…" He said.

"Come on, an unseated officer?" Bambietta asked dryly.

"…With the power of the strongest demon…" Ichigo added, shutting the Explosive Quincy up.

"You said you had eighteen people in mind, who are the other three?" Candice asked.

"Kabuto, Kimimaro, and the masked man who's manipulating the Akatsuki." Ichigo answered uncaringly.

"Um…Why them?" Candice asked.

"I like Kabuto, he's a funny guy." Ichigo said with a shrug. "And I can see he has a lot of potential. From the memories I got from Kidōmaru, Kimimaro is incredibly strong and has a unique ability that could be considered the anti-theses to Giselle's ability." He informed. Which was true, Giselle used her blood to manipulate people to her will, while Kimimaro used his will to manipulate his bones and create weapons. "Then there's the masked man who claims to be Madara Uchiha that has a unique ability as well…" Ichigo trailed off.

"So all in all…we'll have twenty seven elite members." Ichigo informed with a nod.

"Twenty seven? Don't you mean twenty four?" Candice replied. "There's eighteen of them, and six of use…" Candice began.

"Whoever said, it was just six of us?" Ichigo replied with a taunting smirk, implying something.

"Wait…you mean to tell me that there are three other Sternritters with you?" Candice asked in oblivious surprise.

"Of course…" Ichigo answered.

"Where are they? Why didn't they come with us?" Bambietta questioned with a glare.

"I had them retrieve something, that will not only help us, but hinder the Shinigami." Ichigo informed.

"You-you didn't?" Candice asked with wide eyes.

"If you're thinking that a sent them to steal the Bankais of three Shinigami Captains, then yes." Ichigo commented, before he glanced around.

"Who are they?" Candice questioned.

"I really don't have to say, I'll be bringing them here in…twenty three minutes." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"How come you didn't tell us?!" Bambietta demanded.

"You never asked." Ichigo answered in confusion.

"Arrggh!" Bambietta sounded angrily, as Reishi began to surround her.

"Calm down Bambi-chan, you're going to get wrinkles on that beautiful face if you keep getting mad." Ichigo flirted.

"W-what?" Bambietta asked in surprise, only for Ichigo to lean close to the explosive girl.

"Has anyone told you, you look cute when you're confused?" He asked. Bambietta looked like a deer caught in headlights. In an instant Ichigo leaned back and glanced out the window. "We should go, we don't want Tsunade to ask for money or some shit like that." Ichigo said, before he left the room.

"Oh, I like the new him." Candice imputed, before she grabbed she back of Bambietta's cloak and pulled her, as she left the room. "Come on lover girl." She added with a sigh as she dragged the shell shocked Quincy out of the room.

Ichigo stood on the dirt road of the Yugakure, as he scowled and looked around. '_I'm having one of those feelings, where I just want to blow everything up…' _He mused, before he formed a calm and collected look.

"Ichigo." Candice said, getting his attention. "Earlier, you said you were scared of being healed, because you thought you'd leave us…do you feel any different?" She asked.

"I feel…clear." Ichigo replied with a shrug. "The feelings I have for Meninas, Giselle and even Liltotto…go passed attachment, fondness, infatuation or lust…" He said, getting a smirk from Candice. "Oh, get your mind out of the gutter." Ichigo voiced.

"You're the one who said you lusted after Meninas, Giselle and Liltotto, damn and they call me a slut." Candice said uncaringly.

"Fuck you." Ichigo replied.

"Whoa, you want to fuck me too, damn." Candice teased.

"What!?" Bambietta interjected, as she glared at Ichigo.

"…You know, jumping into a conversation, where you have no idea what's going on. Will cause a lot of misunderstandings." Ichigo stated dryly, before he looked at one of the buildings. "Huh, is this place frozen in the feudal era or something…" He muttered.

"What was I hearing about, you wanting to fuck Candice?!" Bambietta demanded.

Ichigo looked at her for a few seconds, before he raised his hand and poked her in the nose. "Boop." He sounded.

"What the hell?!" Bambietta yelled.

"Bambi-chan, you know I love you…but, you're kinda sounding a little bitchy right now…So…I'm going to kiss you." Ichigo informed, and in one quick movement he leaned in and sealed his lips with hers. Before he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close.

"Her too, damn Ichigo, you're such a playboy." Candice imputed, before Ichigo pointed his finger at her, as a red orb formed on the tip of it. "Okay, okay…I'll let it go!" she quickly said. The orange haired Quincy just gave her a thumb up, before he let go of the Explosive Quincy.

"You're lucky I like you, or else I would have killed you the moment you touched me." Bambietta threatened, with a glare.

'_That is such an adorable glare…' _Ichigo thought with a slight smile, before he scowled as he looked around. "Let's go, I don't want to stay in a heavily populated area…especially, with the possibility of Shinobi lurking around…" He muttered. "When we're out of the Village, I'll get our remaining Allies from the Wandenreich…" Ichigo informed, before he glanced to his side to see Bambietta already walking away. "You're going the wrong way." He stated.

"I knew that, I just got turned around is all." Bambietta insisted, before she turned around and walked with the two other Quincys.

Ichigo's eyes darted around the area the three walked. '_Prepare, prepare, __**Prepare…**__Enemies everywhere you go…Never safe, never secure…Protect, protect, must protect them…' _He thought with a scowl, as he looked around. _'Friends, only a few I can trust…I know who I can and who I can't…' _Ichigo mused.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Candice asked.

"Of course." Ichigo said with a smile, before he turned and wrapped his arms around her. "You are so considerate, I love you." He proclaimed, as he enveloped Candice in a bone crushing hug.

"…Do you realize where your face is?" Candice asked. Ichigo opened his eyes, before he looked up to see the green haired Quincy, and then looked down to see his face was in her chest.

"It's like two heavenly pillows, and I thank you for allowing me to experience it." Ichigo replied, as he nuzzled his face in-between her breasts. Candice looked at the teen with wide eyes, before she smirked and gave a taunting look at Bambietta that said 'What are you going to do about it, bitch?'

Bambietta grabbed the back of Ichigo's neck and pulled him out of Candice's grip, before violently shoving his face into her chest. "How does that feel?" She asked cutely.

"Well when my face was shoved into the metal buttons of your coat, I have to admit. It kinda hurt." Ichigo said, as he pulled himself out of Bambietta's grip, before he grabbed onto her shoulder and grabbed onto Candice's shoulder. "We're wasting time, let's go." He said.

"No, no, no, not ag…" Bambietta began, before the trio vanished.

"…Ain!" the Explosive Quincy finished, when the trio appeared at the outskirts Yugakure and the border of the Land of Sound. "God damn it, will you quit doing that!" Bambietta ordered.

"I apologize." Ichigo replied, before he made a square with his fingers and looked around the area.

"What are you doing?" Candice asked with annoyance.

"Scoping the area…" Ichigo replied inattentively. "Ah, this place is good, be right back." He said, before he taped the air next to him. The air distorted and a black void opened up, before Ichigo entered it. '_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay. These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today.' _Ichigo internally sung as he walked through the black void.

"Where do you think he went?" Bambietta questioned.

"To Soul society." Candice replied.

"Really?" Bambietta asked.

"No, how they fuck would I know!?" Candice demanded.

"Hey don't yell at me!" Bambietta yelled back. "You're the one who always asks Ichigo shit! So don't snap at me when he didn't tell you anything!" She announced.

"Oh, boo-fucking-hoo." Candice replied.

"Don't be a bitch. I asked a question, what else am I going to do, huh?" Bambietta asked. "Play with my fucking tits until Ichigo returns?" She said sarcastically.

"You're just as perverted as Gigi, and that in itself is an insult." Candice taunted.

"Gig's not that perverted." Bambietta replied.

"She had sex with Ichigo, who's…not that…all there." Candice said, trying to be polite about it.

"Like you haven't thought about it." Bambietta shot back.

"Oh I have, but I can wait until he's in his right mind at least." Candice stated.

Before Bambietta could reply, a distortion in the sky grabbed the two's attention. The Air opened up, before a figure fell out of the void.

"Interesting, I'm curious as to where I am." A voice said, as the figure stood up and glanced around.

"You!" Bambietta announced angrily, when she and Candice recognized the figure.

"Bambietta Basterbine and Candice Catnipp, what a coincidence for me to happen upon two traitors of the Wandenreich. Though, under these circumstances it is to be assumed, correct? A query, did Ichigo bring you here as well?" The Figure questioned. The Figure was tall individual that wore a helmet that concealed its entire face. The helmet had a peak at the center, with slits on both sides. The Figure also wore a large high collared trench coat that hid its entire body.

"BG9." Candice said. "Yes, Ichigo did bring us here." She answered, knowing it'd be best to answer the beings question.

"Such an interesting place, what's this area called? I admit, I don't think I've been here before. Such area filled with so many things to learn, wouldn't you agree?" BG9 asked.

"It's called the Elemental Nations, somewhere outside the range of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo." Candice informed. "And Ichigo did say this place had a mutated form of Spiritual Energy." She informed.

"…Really?" BG9 questioned, before anyone else could say anything another black opening in the sky opened up, before another figure fell out of it.

The figure slowly pushed himself up, until he stood up straight. It was a fairly slim man with narrowed eyes and short, dark hair, with pointed bangs hanging between his eyes. He also had a small vertical scar on the left side of his mouth. He wore a variation of the Sternritter uniform, wearing a hooded cloak, a trench coat-like gi ending just past his waist with a black sash, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Cang? What the hell are you doing here?!" Bambietta demanded.

"I'm here because I wished to be." Cang replied, with no visibly reaction to the Explosive Quincy's yelling. "Ichigo has offered me a way out of the Wandenreich, and I took him on that offer." He stated.

"Aren't you one of Yhwach's most loyal boot lickers?" Bambietta asked curiously.

"…Please refrain from using that terminology. But none the less, yes I was loyal to Yhwach. That was until Ichigo informed me about what we were to him…Sacrificial Peons, meant to fight for him and gather power. And once our usefulness was up, our power would go to him." Cang said with a scowl, that Candice and Bambietta shared.

"I see, so we all know this? I guess the term, Enemy of my Enemy is my friend, should be appropriate? Though we aren't exactly enemies, are we?" BG9 questioned.

"I prefer the term, friends more than anything." The voice of Ichigo sounded, grabbing the Former Sternritters' attention. They saw him standing next to a tall figure. It was man with long dark hair, and dark eyes. He wore an ankle-length trench coat with many buttons on the front and on the sleeves, and black boots. He had a dark mask that obscured the lower half of his face, and had five spikes running down the center.

"A-Äs…" Bambietta said nervously. No matter how strong she was, Äs Nödt was one of the Sternritters that creeped her out and scared the hell out of her.

"Hmhm, Bambietta, what's wrong? Are you scared?" Äs asked tauntingly.

"Äs…" Ichigo said, as he looked at the former Sternritter with Black and Yellow eyes. "Be nice to Bambi-chan." He instructed.

"O-of course, Ichigo." Äs quickly said.

"Hmph, pussy." Candice muttered under her breath.

"Now that we're all…mostly here…" Ichigo said. "How were your missions?" he asked curiously, as he faced BG9, Cang and Äs.

"Yes, sir. I caused destruction on Earth. Bring the attention of Soul Society. With my immense Reiatsu, they sent a Captain to deal with me. With the Captain's power limited to thirty percent, I was able to force him to release his Bankai." BG9 informed curtly.

"So, who was the Captain you faced?" Ichigo asked.

"Sanji Komamura." BG9 said.

"Huh, so you have that whole 'Spectral' warrior knight thing…cool, cool." Ichigo said, before he looked at Cang and Äs. "What about you two?" He questioned.

"I engaged in a battle with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, and like BG9 forced him to use his Bankai." Cang informed.

"I was able to teach the weak Shinigami the true meaning of Fear." Äs said with an arrogant tone. "It was some…noble looking guy. I didn't really care enough to remember." He added uncaringly. "Though I admit I have grown attached to **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**(_Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_)" Äs admitted.

"I see, and you let them live." Ichigo said, getting nods from the three former Sternritters.

"Three questions, why did you want us to spare the Shinigami? In the state they were in, wouldn't have it been easier to eliminate them, then and there? And when we eventually resurface, won't they know we have their Bankai and try to find a way around it?" BG9 questioned.

"You spared them because I said so. But if you're asking why I wanted them alive, it's…a curtesy, I did fight with them, they were my comrades. This is the last act of heroism I spread to them, but when we meet again, it'll be as adversaries. And about them knowing about the ability to steal Bankai's, it'll put them a step ahead the Wandenreich…allowing the Shinigami fight on par with the Sternritters, and allow them to eliminate more of each other." Ichigo answered calmly.

"Interesting." BG9 muttered, while the other former Sternritters were surprised by how much thought Ichigo put in his plan to keep the Shinigami Captains alive.

"Another query, when will we be resurfacing?" BG9 asked.

"After Nine hundred years the Emperor will regain his heart, ninety years after, his intellect would return. Nine years afterwards his power would return. 9 days after he regains his power, the emperor will regain the world." Ichigo recited.

"Yes, we all know the song." Bambietta imputed dryly.

"It's been about eight years sense he killed every 'Impure' Quincy and made their power his own. In about a year, Yhwach will begin his assault on Soul Society…" Ichigo began.

"Wait! If he's still not at his full power, why don't we just kill him?" Bambietta questioned.

"…That is a pretty stupid idea." Ichigo admitted. "Just because he isn't full power, doesn't mean he can't absorb your power." He informed, getting an annoyed look from the Explosive Quincy. "Come on. Let's go to the others so I can inform everyone on the plan." He said, before he wrapped an arm around Bambietta's shoulders, and then vanished with Candice, BG9, Cang and Äs following.

A few minutes later the group of six appeared at the entrance of the underground base, in the land of sound.

"An underground base, how original." Äs commented sarcastically.

"Oh, I know." Ichigo replied enthusiastically. "It's also filled with traps and dissected things, it's so awesome." He added.

"…I don't think your definition of awesome and ours are the same." Candice informed.

"Semantics." Ichigo replied.

"That doesn't make any sense." The green haired woman argued.

"Exactly." Ichigo stated.

"You're so confusing!" Candice announced, getting a look from Bambietta that said 'You're just figuring this out now?'

"My, my, you're sent out to heal yourself, and you return with three new people…I'm surprised that I'm not surprised." The voice of Kabuto announced, as he exited the underground base.

"Oh, it's Condescending-Prick." Bambietta said with annoyance.

"You still call me that, yet we've had so much fun in the past week. I thought we got passed the name calling." Kabuto replied tauntingly.

"Grr…You little…" Bambietta began, only for Ichigo to cover her mouth.

"Now Bambi-chan, be nice." Ichigo said, before he looked at the bi-spectacled medic. "Yo." He sounded, with a slight wave.

"Ichigo, did you find Tsunade?" Kabuto questioned.

"Yeah…we broke some stuff." Ichigo informed. "Like some buildings, and a forest...it was fun." He stated.

"So you didn't get healed?" Kabuto asked with a sigh.

"Oh, I did." Ichigo said with a shrug. "I just choose to act this way. It spices things up a bit." He admitted.

"…I see…" Kabuto muttered, before he glanced at BG9, Cang, and Äs. But his eyes did linger on BG9's and Äs the most, mostly because of how…unique they looked. "And they are?" He questioned.

"BG9." Ichigo said as he pointed at the tall cloaked figure with a helmet. "Cang Du." He said, as he motioned towards young man with short dark hair. "And Äs Nödt." Ichigo informed as he pointed at the tell man with a mask obscuring the lower half of his face. "They're the elites in my army." He stated, getting a surprised look from Kabuto.

"I see, I'll inform Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto informed.

"Before you do that, tell me. Have you made any progress with the corpses?" Ichigo asked with a slight smirk.

"Progress? I've made breakthroughs." Kabuto informed. "The 'Shinigami' and Arrancar corpses are…amazing. From what I could gather they both have a form of advanced regeneration that allows them to live centuries." He said, like a child in a candy store.

"How does advance regeneration allow someone to live longer?" Bambietta asked in confusion.

"You're such a simple person, aren't you Bambietta-chan." Kabuto said dryly. "Aging is the process in which your cells die and are replaced by younger cells. But these newer cells usually have some inconsistencies from the original cell, over time and after It's been replaced by a newer cell the inconsistencies become more apparent…It's like…taking a picture of something, then taking a picture of that picture, and then repeating the process a few dozen times. The picture you have after that is almost unrecognizable to the original picture you took. Advance healing allows the cells to be far closer to the original, allowing you to have more original cells and in turn allowing you to live longer." Kabuto spoke intelligently.

"…You're such a nerd." Candice informed.

"I found what he just said informative." BG9 said.

"You would, you Stupid-Robot." Bambietta said. BG9 just ignored the explosive Quincy.

"Anyway, I'll tell Orochimaru-sama of your…'Friends' arrival, he'll have to work them into the plan, one way or another." Kabuto muttered as he walked away from the group.

"That guy was…interesting." Cang said.

"He's a douche is what he is." Bambietta muttered with crossed arms.

"I like him." BG9 admitted.

"That's what I said." Ichigo agreed.

"Why do we even need him on our team?" Bambietta asked with a groan.

"I think he's pretty funny. And, every group had a scientist." Ichigo informed. "The Shinigami have Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the Espada had Szayelaporro Granz. So our group should have one too." He answered with a shrug.

"A query, where are Giselle Gewelle, Liltotto Lamperd and Meninas McAllon? Did they not defect with you?" BG9 questioned.

"Oh they did, there just inside…come on." Ichigo said, before he entered the compound.

"Is he always so…" Äs trialed off.

"No, he's usually singing or hugging us by this point. I think it's an improvement." Candice commented.

"Don't talk about Ichigo, behind his back." Cang instructed, before he followed the unstable teen, with BG9.

"Hehehe, you know you messed up, when you have Cang chastising you." Äs voiced tauntingly, before he entered the dark underground base. Candice just rolled her eyes, before she and Bambietta followed.

"Ah, I'm so bored!" Giselle whined out, as she, Liltotto and Meninas lounged around the room.

"Then do something, idiot." Liltotto said.

"But I'm tired." Giselle replied.

"Then sleep." The petite blonde said.

"But I'm bored." The Zombie Quincy stated.

"Dear God in heaven Gigi. If you don't shut up…I, I can't be held responsible for what I'm going to do to you." Liltotto threatened.

"Looks like someone missed their nappy time." Giselle said with a smile.

"That's it!" Liltotto yelled, as she attacked Giselle, before the door opened.

"I'm back!" Ichigo announced, as he entered the room, only to see Liltotto sitting on Giselle's chest with her fist reared back. "Aw, looks like someone missed their nap time." Ichigo said in a joking baby voice, to the blonde.

Liltotto glared hatefully at the orange haired teen, before she glanced down at Giselle and remembered her declaration. "You're right Ichigo, how about we nap together." The blonde said cutely.

"Hmm, a nap does sound nice." Ichigo admitted aimlessly.

Liltotto got off of Giselle and walked over to Ichigo, before she gripped his hand. "Then let's go. And if you're not tired, I know some _activities _that'll defiantly knock you out." Liltotto informed with a smirk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Giselle sounded, as she got in-between the two. "How was your trip Ichi-kun?" She asked with a dopey smile, getting a glare from the blonde.

"It was predictive, it that's what you're asking." Ichigo replied.

"Are you…healed?" Meninas asked unsure.

"Oh, yeah." Ichigo waved off, before he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you scared I might leave? Don't worry I'm here to stay!" He announced as he enveloped the purple haired Quincy in a bone crushing hug.

'_It seems you're still hugging.' _Meninas thought, before she smiled slightly and hugged the teen back. '_I guess it's better than the alternative.' _She mused.

"What the hell!?" Liltotto announced, before she pulled Ichigo out of Meninas' grip. "Ichigo, come with Me." the small blonde ordered.

"Okey dokey." Ichigo sounded, as he began to follow Liltotto.

"Ichigo, stay here." Meninas said with sigh.

"Alright." The orange haired teen replied, before he stopped. '_I wonder, those seals Kabuto talked about. I wonder if he can make one that stories energy…if he can make one. I'll give it to Bambietta, so it can store her Spiritual Energy…oh, that's a great idea.' _Ichigo thought.

"Um…I want to comment, but…I'm not too sure." Candice said as she Bambietta, BG9, Cang and Äs walked into the room, only to see Liltotto holding onto Ichigo's hand, while Meninas held onto his other hand having what looked like a tug a war match. With Ichigo having the most out of it look on his face.

"Lili-chan is trying to seduce Ichi-kun. I don't think it's working out how she thought it would." Giselle said happily at the group, before she noticed the three new Sternritters. "Am I going crazy or…are there three new people here?" She asked slightly nervous, getting Liltotto's and Meninas' attention.

"What the…what the fuck are you guys doing here?" Liltotto demanded, as she reached for her belt, where her Reishi bow was located.

"Apparently Ichigo trusted them enough to bring them here." Candice said with a shrug.

Meninas let go of Ichigo, causing him to fall on Liltotto. "What?" the purple haired Quincy asked.

Ichigo pushed himself up, but Liltotto wrapped her arm around the back on his neck and tried to hold him down. But it was pretty useless. Because Ichigo was stronger, he just stood up without trouble, with Liltotto hanging around his neck before she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Bambietta, Candice and Giselle all slowly tilted their head to the side when they saw Liltotto holding onto Ichigo. "I don't think Lili-chan knows to seduce people…" Giselle said dryly.

"Yeah…" Bambietta added.

Candice just smirked as she looked at Bambietta and Giselle. '_It seems we're at 'that' stage huh. I guess it won't hurt to form a little alliance…maybe teach Lili-chan a thing or two.' _Candice thought with a smirk.

"Ichigo, weren't we supposed to discuss our plans?" Cang asked seriously.

"Oh, yeah." Ichigo replied, before he looked down a t the blonde. "It's not that I don't enjoy you hugging me, I love hugs. But, I don't think it's…what's the word? I just don't think anyone's going to take me seriously with a cute blonde girl hanging off me." He admitted.

'_He thinks I'm cute…' _Liltotto thought. '_It's a start at least.' _She mused, before she left go of the unstable teen, though she did have a scowl on her face.

"Let's all sit down, and then I'm going to go into a long winded plan on what the hell I'm doing." Ichigo said, as he lounged back on the couch.

Liltotto stood and scowled, as Bambietta and Giselle walked by and gave the blonde condescending looks. As the former Sternritters sat around Ichigo, Candice tapped Liltotto on the shoulder, getting the blonde's attention.

"What do you want?" She asked with annoyance.

"…Nothing, nothing, I just thought you could use a little…help." Candice said with a large smirk. "When all of this is done…you and I are going to have a little chat, alight?" the green haired woman asked.

"Whatever I don't care." Liltotto said bitterly.

"Oh you will." Candice said with a smirk as she went over to the other Quincys, with Liltotto following.

Ichigo glanced around the group consisting of Candice, Giselle, Meninas, BG9, Cang, Äs and Liltotto. "Okay…where to begin…" He started.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter 3.<strong>

** Now some people might be wondering where the Flashback thing is, well...I didn't do it for this chapter. For some reason it kept on getting a Angsty, and I didn't want my story to be depressing as hell. It was about Ichigo going into the Wanderriech, with Giselle, Meninas and Liltotto abandoning him sense their mission was done. So he was insane, by himself and uncontrollable. But with advice from Cang and BG9 he would have pulled through. Then Giselle would have ironically felt bad and went with Ichigo again, to make him feel better, and in turn forge a bond, then Meninas would realize her mistake and help him too, then Liltotto last...Honestly I was getting all depressed writing it, and didn't want anyone to feel that shit. **

** So that's why there's no Flashback. **

** Some people asked the reviews, why i killed Yoruichi...Well here's the answer...I didn't. She isn't dead. That'd be completely fucked up. Yoruichi is fucking awesome, why would i kill her off. she's still alive. I mean i had Tsunade survive two Ceros, and Yoruichi is more badass then Tsunade, so logically she survived it. **

** Now in the Bleach Manga apparently Yhawch is fucking Omnipresence, so that means he fucking knows everything...which is utter bullshit in my opinion. But i do understand that Bleach is almost over and they're going out with a bang so...Eh, what can you do. I'll try to find a way around that...Whatever.  
><strong>

** Anyway, this is the new Chapter, Tell me if it was good or not up to par. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Bleach or Naruto

At a large entrance four figures walked through the gate.

One figure was a petite young girl with chin length blonde hair and golden eyes. The girl wore a white uniform, with a skirt, gloves, patterned leggings and a white cap. In the girls arms she held a popcorn bag, and occasionally took a handful of popcorn, before she stuffed her face.

Another figure was an older girl with long black hair that went down to her lower back, with two strands sticking out like antennae along with blue eyes. She wore a white uniform, consisting of a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes and black leggings, along with a small white cap on the side of her head.

Another figure was a tall man, with dark hair and dark eyes. He wore the same white uniform as the other two girls, consisting of a hooded cloak, an ankle-length trench coat with many buttons on the front, and black boots. He also wore a dark mask, which obscured the lower half of his face and featured five spikes running down its center.

The last figure was a young man with spiky disheveled orange hair and brown eyes. He wore black pants, black boots, and a long black amorphous hooded robe that flared out into ragged ends. He also didn't have undershirt under his robed, revealing some of his chest. Ichigo glanced back at Liltotto, Giselle and Äs. He looked down at his own attire for a second. After his 'Scuffle' with Tsunade, his cloths were ruined so he had the option to fix it or get a new one.

Ichigo choose to wear something else. Since wearing a uniform meant that you followed someone or something, he didn't like to see himself as a follower. And while he did admit to himself the Sternritter uniform looked snazzy on him, he decided to wear something out of respect for Zangetsu. He wore the outfit Tensa Zangetsu wore, and he could admit it looked awesome. It also fit his 'Vampire' thing he had.

"So what are we supposed to be doing here?" Giselle asked curiously, as she looked at Konoha with wide sparkly eyes. Living in a place composed entirely of Reishi, and then to live in a dark underground base, she forgot how lush a place could be.

"If you weren't so focused on…" Liltotto began, before her golden eyes inspected Ichigo. She wouldn't admit it, but Ichigo's attire was kinda distracting. "…as I was saying. If you were paying attention, you'd know why we're here." The blonde Quincy commented dryly.

"Whatever. Ichi-kun, can you explain it to me again?" Giselle asked with a quivering lip.

"Of course Giselle." Ichigo replied." We're going to Grand Magic Games. It's an annual competition that's held to determine the strongest guild in Fiore." He informed.

"W-what?" Giselle asked unsure.

"Oh wait…we're going to the World Martial Arts Tournament." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Huh?" The Zombie Quincy sounded.

"…No, no, no, we're going to the Battle City tournament…No that's not it…Maybe it's a Ratting Game." The Unstable teen said unsure.

"You just named the tournaments from Fairy Tale, The Dragon Ball series, Yugioh and High school DxD…that hell's wrong with you?" Liltotto said with a deadpan.

"Oh I remember. We're going to a Chuunin Exam." Ichigo informed with a nod.

"What's that Ichi-kun?" Giselle asked curiously.

"It's a test to test the abilities of Genin. If they do well they will be promoted to Chuunin." He stated.

"Um…Question…are we genin?" Giselle asked with a tilt of her head.

"I think so." Ichigo replied with a shrug. "I really don't know and I really don't care, as long as…" He began.

"…As you can protect us." Liltotto said in a deadpan.

"What? No, that's unbelievably corny. I was going to say 'As long as I can still kick ass'." Ichigo informed with a nod. "…But protecting you guys is a bonus…" He added as he glanced around.

"So we're going to an Exam to…be promoted, even though we don't need it?" Giselle asked. "...Did you plan this?" She questioned with a dopey smile.

"Oh no. Snake face sent us…" Ichigo stated.

"Huh, oh…OH!" Giselle sounded, remembering what they were supposed to do.

"Jeez Gigi, you're almost as stupid as Bambi." Liltotto commented, as she ate some more popcorn.

"Whatever you say, Lili-chan." Giselle said with a smile, not even affected by the blonde girl's insult, before she leaned in close. "…But we both know the real reason why you want to put me down. You're just jealous." She added condescendingly.

Liltotto just raised an eyebrow at the zombie Quincy. "You keep telling yourself that bitch." The blonde said with a confident smirk. While the two Sternritter girls had their moment, Ichigo was walking around enjoying the scenery.

'_We don't need no thought control…Bum, bum, bum…No dark sarcasm in the class room. Teacher leave them kids alone…Hey! Teacher leave them kids alone…all and all, it's just another brick in the wall.' _Ichigo thought as he tilted his head from side to side slightly.

Äs chose to ignore the two bickering girls, in favor of looking at the locals. He already had enough of their arguing in the Wandenreich to last a lifetime. Äs watched as all the local civilians would look at their 'Team' and zone in on him and look at him in fear. His appearance was threatening of course, and he relished in their fearful looks.

"Ichigo, I was told by the 'annoying pale man', that I was supposed to be a 'Jonin sensei'. What am I supposed to do exactly?" Äs questioned, he was of German decent and had no idea what the terms 'Jonin' or 'Sensei' meant.

"You're supposed to act as our teacher and leader." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Easy enough." The Quincy of Fear commented.

Ichigo glanced around, before he focused on Äs. "I think you have to put us in the Chuunin Exam registry." He informed.

"…And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Äs asked.

"I have no idea." Ichigo admitted with an uncaring shrug.

"Oh my God, who the hell put you in charge!?" Liltotto demanded to no one.

"I think it was Mr. Snake face…I think, he thought I was cured…what a digital dummy." Ichigo said with a smile.

"…A what?" Äs asked, unsure what Ichigo just said.

"That Snake face thought I was completely sane." Ichigo said slowly.

"No, I think we're all baffled that you said 'Digital dummy' what are you…seven?" Liltotto asked. "Curse like a man." She added.

"You got it." Ichigo said with a snap of his fingers and a nod.

"I'll be 'Registering' you guys now 'Good luck' and 'Be safe'." The Quincy of Fear said unsure, acting his part as the Jonin.

"…No one's around and you don't have to be a pussy about it." Liltotto informed.

Äs just glared at the petite blonde girl, before he walked away. '_I bet Cang doesn't have to deal with this shit.' _He thought, before he realized Cang was supposed to lead Bambietta, Candice and Meninas. '_Actually, I'm glad I'm not him.' _ Äs mused, as he left the three.

"So how many people are attending this Exam?" Liltotto questioned, as she continued to eat more of her food.

"A lot." Ichigo answered.

"Okay, let me be more specific. How many fucking people are attending this Exam?" the petite blonde questioned more forcefully.

Ichigo glanced up and narrowed his eyes in thought. "Hmm, I'd say about…One hundred and sixty five." He informed, getting surprised looks from the two girls. "Eighty-seven from Konohagakure or here, thirty from Sunagakure, twenty five from Amegakure or the raining place, six from Kusagakure, six from Takigakure, six from Kumogakure and nine from Otoagukure or 'our Village'." Ichigo listed off, causing Liltotto and Giselle to look at him with wide eyes.

"…What?" Ichigo asked uncomfortably, before he pulled out a card. "Kabuto gave it to me so I can be 'In the know' on what we're up against." He informed. "He also gave me a deck of cool Ninja dueling cards!" He added, as he pulled out more cards. "I like this one though, mister red head…Gaara of the Sand." Ichigo said as he pulled out a card for Gaara. "His attack points and defense points are really centered." He stated with a thoughtful nod.

"Ugh, and you lost me." Liltotto said in a deadpan. "And I thought you were getting smarter for a second." She commented.

"I am smart, you just never notice it." Ichigo replied inattentively, as the three continued walking.

"It's alright Ichi-kun. I always knew you're smart." Giselle said with a smile, as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

Ichigo nodded slightly, enjoying the contact he was getting. "Did you know the fastest speed I've recorded myself going was about eighteen thousand kilometers per second? Or point zero six the speed of light." He said randomly. "By combining the Shunpo's properties on manipulating the Reiatsu inside the body to enhance the person's speed, with the Sonido's properties on forcing the Reiatsu in one direction to move you in the other direction, The Hirenkyaku's properties wear one rides the flow of Reishi and the replicated affects my Bankai…I can go…really, really, fast." Ichigo said quickly.

"That's nice, Ichigo." Liltotto said uncaringly, as she ate some more.

"But…I do kind start to break down, so if I do go really fast, I'd have to feed before and after the fact." Ichigo informed with a nod.

"Mm-hmm." Liltotto sounded apathetically.

"Oh don't mind her, Ichi-kun. I love it when you go on a tangent." Giselle said with a dopey smile as she rested her head on the teen's shoulder.

"Ugh, Ichigo. Why is this crazy bitch on our team? It would have been better if it was Meninas or Candice with us." Liltotto said. she liked Meninas and Candice more than Giselle.

"It was a very complex process…" Ichigo began. "Candice and Giselle hate each other and would start a fight. You and Bambietta have an antagonistic relationship, and you would most likely anger her to the point of blowing up the place. I put Candice and Bambietta on the same team, mostly because they can work together and they offset each other's abilities. While they do have destructive abilities, Candice has more of a mid to Long range feel to her, while Bambietta is short and long range attacker. Meninas has more of a neutral relationship with everyone, so she's with them. Since she has her…ability, she's the best person with Short and mid ranged attacks." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "While you two are the most antagonistic of the group, I like your attitudes so it doesn't really affect me. Also our abilities equal each other out. You and Giselle both have short ranged abilities, you with The Glutton and Giselle with The Zombie. Also with your Reishi bows and holy arrows, you both have Short and Long ranged attacks. I on the other hand have a mixture of Short, Mid and Long ranged attacks." Ichigo said analytically.

"Hmph…" Liltotto sounded, as she scowled.

"Oh, you're such a Tsundere." Giselle commented.

"What?" Liltotto asked unsure.

"She thinks you're cold and harsh on the outside, but on the inside you're a girl who's helplessly in love with me. And you show it be constantly changing between being a cold bitch and a loving girl." Ichigo said inattentively. "And it is Kuudere by the way, cool, blunt, cynical…dry or deadpan. She is as she appears to be, but will slowly warm up to the protagonist and only show her loving side in private." Ichigo said with a nod.

"Yeah, I can defiantly see that." Giselle commented.

"If anyone's Tsundere, it's Bambietta." Ichigo added in thought.

"Then what's Giselle?" Liltotto asked as she glanced at the zombie girl.

"Hmm…that's a tough one…it's either a Yandere or Dorodere." Ichigo said as he looked at Giselle.

"And those are?" Liltotto questioned.

"Oh, a Yandere usually seems sweet and loving, especially with the one they love. But it will eventually turn into a stalker obsession, and then they eventually become a killer obsessed with 'getting rid of the competition'." He informed, causing Liltotto so looked at Giselle, only to see the zombie girl was giving her a dark look. "A Dorodere is a girl who's loving and happy on the outside, on the inside she's psychotic and messed up in the head." Ichigo added, with a shrug.

"…Yeah, I can see why you're having trouble with that one." Liltotto commented.

"Konohamaru-chan! Konohamaru-chan!" A worried voice yelled.

The three stopped their conversation and glanced to the side and saw a group of kids

"Let go of me…" A small kid said, as he was held in by a kid in a cat suit.

"If you don't let him go I'll make you pay! Fatass idiot!" A blond haired boy, with an orange jumpsuit yelled, before he was put in a head lock by a pink hair girl.

"Oh my, it's Mini-Mini-chan!" Giselle said with a silly smile.

"I see what you did there." Ichigo commented with a slight smile.

"Hey, you're annoying." The kid in the cat suit said. "I hate midgets, especially younger ones that are rude. It makes me want to kill them." He said.

"That's rude!" Giselle announced, causing Kankuro, Temari, Naruto, Sakura and the three younger kids to look in her direction. "What's Lili-chan ever done to you?" She asked with a dopy smile.

"You fucking whore! I'll kill you!" Liltotto yelled as she tried to attack the Zombie Sternritter.

Ichigo casually caught her, as he glanced around the area uncaringly. "More damn annoying Kids." Kankuro commented, before he looked from Konohamaru, to the three Sternritters and noticed something really bad.

Ichigo titled his head as he carried a wrapped bundled object that had some sorta hair coming out of the top. "Is there a person in here?" He asked, as he held the bundle upside down and shook it slightly.

"How the hell did you get that, Carrot top?!" Kankuro demanded.

"How did I get it…how did I get it…" Ichigo muttered. "Oh, I used my Dragonborn ability to slow down time." He informed, with a nod.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kankuro asked with a glare.

"Yes!" Ichigo announced as he raised his hand. "I…am the Dragonborn. I was first imprisoned by the Imperial Legion, being led to my execution as a result of crossing the border into Skyrim. As I was about to die, a Dragon Alduin attacked. I escaped in the chaos, and I learned I was the Dragonborn. I then hunted down the World Eater and saved the world!" Ichigo said dramatically.

"…That was the plot to Skyrim…" Liltotto said in a deadpan.

Ichigo looked down. "Oh, yeah…So if I'm not the Dragonborn, am I the Lone Wanderer or the Courier?" He asked as looked at the petite blonde.

"Those are the protagonists of Fallout 3 and Fallout New Vegas…what do you think?" Liltotto asked sarcastically.

"…Ye…" He began, only for the girl to shake her head. "No." Ichigo answered.

"Good job." Liltotto said.

"Yes." Ichigo said as he punched the air.

"Another leaf idiot to kill." Kankuro said with annoyance.

"Ah, ah…Protect me Mister Bundled body!" Ichigo announced, as he held the bundled object in front of himself. Kankuro prepared to hit Konohamaru, so he could deal with the orange haired teen, but a rock hit his wrist causing him to let go of the kid.

"What are you bastards doing in our Village?" A voiced asked coolly from above. The group looked up to see a thirteen year old sitting on one of the branches of the tree.

"Who do you think that is?" Giselle asked with a dopey smile.

"Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl announced.

Liltotto and Ichigo looked at the Zombie Quincy. "I think his names Sasuke." The two said at the same time, in a dry tone.

Kankuro held his wrist, before he looked at Sasuke. "You guys just keep coming out of nowhere!" Kankuro complained.

"Get Lost." Sasuke replied with narrowed eyes.

"Kyaa! So cool! Get him Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl yelled with hearts in her eyes

"You stay right where you are." Kankuro ordered to Sasuke, before he looked at Ichigo. "I'm going to kick your ass first." He stated.

"You may have won the round with the kid…" Ichigo began in a dark voice, as he knelt down and picked up the rock Sasuke threw. "But now I have access to your amazing rock technology, I will annihilate you down to your every last cell!" the unstable teen yelled maniacally. "Now, we settle this like children." Ichigo spoke with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kankuro asked incredulously.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Ichigo replied. "I am normal…NORMAL!" He yelled. "I am the same as you _Pitiful Humans…" _the unstable teen said with harsh whisper. "I do not have a second set of retractable teeth! Or an insatiable hunger for blood!" He announced.

Kankuro, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon looked at Ichigo like he was insane.

'_…This is our competition?' _Kankuro and Temari thought dryly, before they smirked.

"Get your weird hands off Karasu, now!" Kankuro ordered.

"Really poor choice of words." Ichigo said, before he let go of the Puppet, causing it to fall and hit the stone ground.

"You-You…I can't wait to beat your ass to the ground!" Kankuro threatened.

"…Think bigger." Ichigo replied with a smile.

"Fine I'll kill you!" Kankuro said with a glare as he picked up his Puppet.

"Oh no, dear boy." The unstable teen responded. "At least…not yet, we don't have a marvelous audience!" Ichigo announced.

"I don't care about that!" Kankuro said, as the wrappings around his puppet began to unravel.

"Hmhm…" Ichigo sounded, and with a flick of his wrist a black and red dagger fell out of his sleeve. "…Let's turn that frown, upside-down, shall we?" He asked with a smile.

Before Kankuro could start anything, he was stopped by a voice. "Kankuro, stop it." Voice ordered.

Kankuro and Temari had nervous looks as they looked up, along with Naruto, Sakura and the three younger kids. Liltotto didn't because she didn't care, Giselle was in her own little world, and Ichigo was planning a way to kill Kankuro by taking ever rock from the planet and combine them together to create a giant rock and crush him with it.

"You're an embarrassment to the Village." Gaara said to the puppeteer.

"Ga-Gaara." Kankuro muttered.

"Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic." Gaara said with a glare. "Why do you think we came to the leaf village?" He asked.

"Listen Gaara, they stared it and…" Kankuro began.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara threatened

"Okay, I'm sorry…I'm really sorry." Kankuro said pleadingly.

"I apologize for their behavior." Gaara said to Sasuke, before he vanished in swirling sand and appeared in-between Kankuro and Temari. "It looks like we got here too early, but we didn't come here to play around." The red head informed.

"I know that." Kankuro

"Let's go." Gaara said as he turned around, totally ignoring Ichigo's, Liltotto's and Giselle's presences.

"Hey wait!" Sakura announced, causing the Sand Nin to stop.

"What?" Gaara asked irritably.

"Judging from your head protectors, you guys are Nin from the Hidden sand Village, right?" Sakura asked.

"You may be allies with the Leaf Village but it's forbidden to enter each other's Villages without permission. State your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go." Sakura said.

Liltotto narrowed her eyes, before she looked at Ichigo. "How come they aren't saying that to us?" She asked.

Ichigo tilted his head forward and smirked darkly. "Misdirection…With your stature, like it or not, you aren't intimidating. Only the other Sternritters are intimidated by you, because they know what you can do. Same thing with Giselle, her domineer throws people off…And then there's me. I act like an insane person, who thinks and talks like an eccentric idiot…No one, takes us as a possible threat…" Ichigo informed quietly with smirk as he looked at the conversing Shinobi. "Just like a monster blending in with its surroundings…waiting to strike hard and fast, to kill." He said with a smile similar to his once inner Hollow.

Sasuke appeared next to Sakura and Naruto. "Hey you, what's your name?" He asked to Gaara.

"Huh? You mean me?" Temari asked.

"No, you with the gourd." Sasuke replied.

"Gaara of the Sand. I'm also interested in you, what's your name?" Gaara questioned.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha." The raven haired boy answered.

"Wanna know my name!?" Ichigo announced happily, with a smile.

"I'm not interested, let's go." Gaara replied apathetically as he walked away with Temari and Kankuro.

"Hey you guys, wanna hang out!?" Ichigo asked, as he looked at Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and the three younger kids.

"Leave us alone you weirdo!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, what she said!" Naruto agreed, before they left.

Ichigo's happy smile turned into a scowl. "I'm going to enjoy devouring their souls and drinking their blood." The orange haired teen said with black and yellow eyes, as he pulled his black hood over his face.

When his hood was up, he glanced at the tree Sasuke and Gaara were originally on. "You have your orders, don't forget." Ichigo informed, to the three hidden Sound Shinobi in the tree.

Ichigo took a few steps toward Giselle and Liltotto. "I'm going to 'Look Around'…You two go find a nice hotel, I'll meet up with you two soon." He informed, before he looked at Giselle. "Do you have them?" Ichigo questioned.

"Mm-hmm, here you go Ichi-kun!" Giselle said with a wide smile, as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a thin white container with a bio hazard symbol on it.

Ichigo opened the container and saw several thin syringes attached to the walls of the container. All the syringes were filled with crimson liquid.

"Thanks, Giselle." Ichigo said to the psychopathic Quincy.

"Oh, don't mention it." Giselle said happily. "I'll always be able to bleed for you, cutie." She informed with a nod.

"…Yeah…" Ichigo replied unsure about that commented. He loved the girl deeply, but sometimes she could be…weird. The teen looked at the bloodied syringes again, before his iris began to shrink as his pupils grew.

"While you're out, doing what you're doing…" Giselle began. "And you get the 'need' to 'feed', try my blood for a spin…And if you do. Tell me what you thought of it. I mean, you did say you loved the taste of me while we were doing our _special _activity." She said with a dopey smile. "I wanna know if you think all of my tastes good." Giselle stated.

Ichigo blushed slightly as he gripped the white container tighter. "Ah…ah, y-yeah of course." He replied nervously.

"Ew, that's fucking sick." Liltotto commented as she glared at Giselle.

"What? He drinks blood all the time." Giselle replied with a shrug.

"Not that you dumb bitch. I meant that fact that he ate you out!" Liltotto yelled, causing Ichigo's blush to deepen, while Giselle looked annoyed.

"It's perfectly natural." Giselle argued. "And besides, I replayed him for it, and I gotta say…" She began as she slowly licked her lips. "…It was good." She said in remembrance.

"Wait you, sucked his…" Liltotto began.

"…Yes…" Giselle said slowly like she was talking to an idiot.

"Okay, can we please stop talking about this?!" Ichigo said forcefully.

"Hmph." Liltotto sounded. "Whatever, I'm going." She said, as she turned around and walked away. '_I'm going to have to up my game if I'm going to get Ichigo alone now. I cannot allow Giselle to win.' _The petite blonde thought.

"I'll go with her. You do your little mission." Giselle said with a smile, before she leaned close and sealed her lips with Ichigo's. The psychopathic girl pulled back from the kiss and gave Ichigo a serious look. "Don't…do…Anything…stupid. If you die, I will kill everyone on this planet and turn it into a barren wasteland with everyone as my personal zombie." She said with a dark glare.

"Even if that sounds fucking awesome, I'll be alright." Ichigo replied with a shrug.

"Okay." Giselle said with a dopey smile, before she waved enthusiastically and left. "Bye-bye." She added.

When Giselle was gone, Ichigo looked at the white container before he shrugged and took out one of the syringes filled with blood. Ichigo took a deep breath, before he took the needle off the syringe. He held the tube over his mouth. As he opened his mouth, his normal teeth were covered by a second set of razor sharp shark-like teeth. Ichigo poured the toxic blood into his mouth.

Ichigo's eyes went wide, as his pupils almost enveloped his irises. The unstable teen slowly licked his lips, as he looked down at the rest of the syringes. "That…was the…most…Mmmm, the best blood I've ever had…" He muttered in amazement.

"Focus." Ichigo muttered to himself, as he closed the container and opened up his black hooded robe, revealing his bare chest and stomach. The unstable teen put the white container in his pants pocket.

Ichigo made sure his hood was up, before he vanished in the sound of static. The dark figure appeared on top of a large monument. Ichigo surveyed entire village, before he closed his eyes and scowled. '**_Pesquisa_**_(Inquiry)' _The teen thought, before a pulse of Reiatsu was sent out from Ichigo.

"Interesting…dozens of high powered signatures are around that tower…" Ichigo commented, as he looked at the Hokage tower. The unstable teen's sclera turned black, as his irises turned yellow. Ichigo looked at another part of Village. "If the Hokage is in the Tower with all the Jonin in the Village preparing for the Chuunin Exams…then you…must be Danzō." He commented with a smirk, before he vanished again in the sound of static.

In a forest area, an estate stood. The estate was surrounded by several trees. All in all it looked entirely peaceful.

A dark cloaked figure slowly walked towards the estate, and all around the figure a dark aura of madness radiated off it. When the cloaked figure reached a few meters of the entrance of the estate, a few masked Nin appeared near him, all wearing blank masks. Three were in front of the figure and two were at its left and right.

A black daitō sword fell out of Ichigo's left sleeve, before he slashed up at the chest of the Nin in front of him. The Nin he slashed was the farthest to the right, before he turned slightly and slashed down at the center Nin's shoulder and subsequently the Nin's chest and stomach. Ichigo twisted slightly and slashed at the final Nin's throat.

In an instant, black and red energy formed an overly large M1911-like pistol in Ichigo's right hand, before he turned and fired two Bala/Holy Arrow shots into the two Nins at his right. Ichigo turned and aimed his Reishi pistol at his left and without looking fired to more shots. In one movement Ichigo's pistol vanished, as he hid his daitō back in his cloak.

When Ichigo sheathed his weapon, blood burst from the three Nin standing in front of him, as the four Nin at his sides collapsed with no heads. Ichigo looked down at the three bloodied corpses in front of him, before he smiled slightly revealing his serrated shark-like teeth as he knelt down.

Danzō sat calmly in his living room taking a sip from his tea, before he slowly stood up and grabbed his cane. "I guess I should meet my guest." He said, before two figures landed by his sides, as he headed for the door, with several more shadowy figures moving with him.

When Danzō opened the door, the sound of slurping and gulping grabbed his and his subordinates' attention. The all looked down and saw a dark cloaked figure crouching down…devouring the blood from one of the Root Nin, but a black-ish red aura was radiating off of him.

"What in the…" Danzō muttered, even with his self-control this was inhuman.

Ichigo pulled his teeth out of the Nin's neck, before he lifted his head up and open mouthed hissed at them. All the Nin could see was an obscured face with sharp shark-like teeth and glowing sickly yellow eyes.

"Who or…What are you?" Danzō questioned he slammed his cane into the ground.

"…I don't know…**_And I don't care_**. But…**_what I do know_** is. I'm **_your killer_**." Ichigo said, with his voice changing between his usual voice, and his duel layered Hollow voice.

"My killer?" Danzō asked in surprise and condescendence. "You can't be serious. I don't know you, and I couldn't have aimed your ire onto me." He said.

"But, you have. **_I have a friend, that…_**well his life was ruined **_because of you." _**Ichigo commented. "And **_I'm _**about to cement **_his friendship…_**with **_your head." _**He informed.

"Hmph, friendship? This is a Shinobi world, we can never have friends." Danzō replied.

"…**_Whoever_**said I was a Nin?" Ichigo asked with a tilt of his head.

"Hmm, pity. You could have made an excellent Nin…kill him." Danzō said unemotionally.

In an instant dozens upon hundreds of Shuriken and Kunai flew from the Two Nin by Danzō's sides. Along with the Shinobi hidden in the shadows, all the blades impaling Ichigo from his Stomach to his head, and he just stood there.

Slowly Ichigo fell back, when the Nin were done. "Hmhmhmhm…" the Ichigo's 'corpse' sounded, causing all the Nin including Danzō to tense. "Hmhmhm…HeHahahaha….**_HAhahahahAHAHAHA!"_** Ichigo laughed as his blood began to move by itself back towards him. The blood re-entered his body and his wounds began to seal up, before he was surrounded in Black Reiatsu with a red outline.

The Reiatsu dispersed, revealing Ichigo was standing perfectly fine, even his cloak wasn't stained or cut. Ichigo looked at Danzō with a wide smile, with his hood down. "Thank you sir, may I have another?" He asked condescendingly.

"H-how did you survive that?" Danzō demanded.

"…Well it's a whole lot of things really. One…you can't really kill a Hollow with…well without the right weapons." Ichigo said offhandedly, referring to Spiritual Based weapons. "There's also High-speed regeneration most hollows have…Then theirs my Blut Vene my Quincy side has. And you're also not Spiritually High up there." He listed off with a shrug. "And there's about…Pff…Ten people…fifteen tops that have enough Spiritual power to offset mine." Ichigo admitted uncaringly.

"Capture him." Danzō ordered as he took a step back.

'_Let's play with them for a bit.' _The unstable teen thought, as an oversized M1911 pistol formed out of black and red Reishi.

Several Nin surrounded Ichigo, before he quickly turned around and aimed his Reishi Pistol at their heads as he fired several shots. Each shot, firing a projectile fast enough to surprise the Nin and strong enough to destroy their heads.

One of the Root Nin charged at the teen, but Ichigo aimed his pistol at him. The Nin hit the pistol out of Ichigo's hand, before he tried to slash at the teen with his tantō. Ichigo turned out of the way and caught his pistol before it reached the ground, and fired at shot into the Nin's jaw from his back.

Ichigo turned and saw the two Nin that guarded Danzō charging at him. He shot them in the knees, causing them to collapse. Ichigo shot the wired masked one in the head, before he grabbed the orange haired Nin by the face and lifted the Root Nin up. Ichigo then slammed Root Nin into the ground, creating an indent.

Ichigo looked up and saw Danzō a few meters away, trying to unlock a device on his arm. The teen vanished in the sound of static, before he appeared behind Danzō. "I think you need a hand." Ichigo said, before he grabbed onto and tore it out of the Nin's shoulder.

Danzō yelled, as blood poured out of his open wound and collapsed to his knees. "Y-you! Do you know what you've done!?" Danzō demanded.

"…I really don't care. I just can't have you doing those annoying hand signs." Ichigo informed as he looked at the blood fountaining from the man's shoulder. "Hmm, looks like you might bleed out, I can't have that." He muttered, before he leveled his palm at the bloodied stump. "You must forgive me, while my Shinigami powers are locked. I still have the memories of about three hundred or so Shinigami souls, ranging from academy students, unseated officers and lieutenants. All having wide variety of skills. What I might do, will hurt…a lot, or kill you in a violent explosion, let's hope for the best shall we?" Ichigo asked cheerfully, before he narrowed his eyes in focus.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!...**Hadō #31. Shakkah**(_Red Fire Cannon_)!" Ichigo spoke, before a small red beam of fire, fired from his palm and passed by Danzō's wound, cauterizing it in the process.

"Whoa, that was super weak." Ichigo commented, from some of the Memories that attack could get pretty powerful. '_I'm glad Kidō needs strong Spiritual Energy to preform…Not specifically Shinigami…just Strong Spiritual Energy. It's still a bitch to preform not only do I have to be precise in how much Reiatsu I have to put into it, I have to make sure I don't use my Quincy Reiatsu.' _He thought, for some reason his Quincy Reiatsu always messed up his Kidō, but Hollow Reiatsu worked fine. He just assumed that since his Hollow and Shinigami Reiatsu were together originally, the Hollow Reiatsu was able to perform Shinigami techniques

Ichigo grabbed Danzō by the back of his shirt and tossed him over his shoulder, before he picked up the man's arm and bit down on it, as he vanished in the sound of static.

The orange haired Quincy appeared in a dark clearing, with dozens of trees obscuring most of the sunlight. Ichigo tossed Danzō aimlessly, before he hit the Nin's head against a tree, knocking him out.

Ichigo pulled up the hood to his black robe, and stood patently. A few minutes later purple cloaked figure appeared. The purple cloaked man pulled his hood back, revealing a young man with ash-grey hair and black rimmed circular glasses.

"You wished to speak with me?" Kabuto said, as he looked at Ichigo. "Orochimaru-sama stated he didn't want us conversing here." He informed. "He doesn't want us to get caught." The medic informed.

"He doesn't want us to get caught…or He doesn't want us to converse." Ichigo replied seriously.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto questioned as he looked at the robed teen.

"Orochimaru doesn't trust me and I don't trust him. He fears my power, not respect it…" Ichigo said. "Even as we speak, He is trying to figure out a way to combat me." He theorized.

"I don't see how that's relevant to this conversation." Kabuto replied.

"Would you want your strongest subordinate, conversing with the person who forced you into submission?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…I'm not Orochimaru-sama's strongest subordinate." Kabuto replied. "Smartest, handsomest, but I'm not the strongest." He added.

"Hmph." Ichigo sounded in disappointment. "So he allowed you to live, only to get a smart subordinate?" He asked slight scowl.

"What did you say?" Kabuto asked with a glare, as a kunai dropped out of his sleeve.

Ichigo glanced at the sky, before Kabuto felt a force push down on him. Kabuto had sweat dripping from his forehead as he forced himself to stand up, to resist the teen's spiritual pressure.

"We need to talk." Ichigo informed.

"I don't care!" Kabuto announced, as he tried to resist the effects of the maddening Reiatsu, but was slowly forced to his knees.

"There is much talk, and I have listened through Rock, and Metal and time. Now I shall talk and you shall listen." The Unstable teen replied. "I know everything about you. Everything you were permitted to know, I know. Everything Danzō knew I know, everything Orochimaru knew…I know." Ichigo said, as he knelt down so he was face to face with Kabuto.

"W-what! How!" Kabuto demanded angrily.

Ichigo tilted his head slightly. "Did you know that the physical representation of the soul…is your blood? That I not only devour people's blood, but their very soul. Consequently, I gain their knowledge and memories." He informed.

Kabuto's eyes went wide at that information. He only thought that regenerated the unstable teen. "Did you know Orochimaru has a tendency to leave his blood around the Base? I mean, he fails to gene-spice and he just leaves it around…what a fool." Ichigo said with a slight smirk.

"So you know…everything?" Kabuto asked quietly.

"...I do have pity with in me." Ichigo commented.

"I don't want pity!" Kabuto yelled.

"…I don't pity you." Ichigo snapped with a glare. "I sympathize with your pain!" He announced.

"How? How can you possibly know how I feel?!" Kabuto demanded with a glare.

Ichigo scowled as he glanced down. "Trust me, I know how you feel. I know the woman you thought of as your mother, died in front of you." He said, increasing Kabuto's glare. The medic's fists were clenched and shaking. He hated it…he despised it when people talk about his mother. "…I know you killed her." Ichigo added, with a sigh.

"I'm…I'm going to kill you!" Kabuto threatened.

"This isn't a reprimand, Kabuto." Ichigo said melancholically. "…Like I said Kabuto, sympathize with your pain." He informed. "My mother, she too died in front of me." He said sadly, surprising the Medic. "…You see. I…can see things." Ichigo said with a sigh. "From a young age, I had the ability to see the dead." He informed.

"T-that's ludicrous!" Kabuto said.

"Is it? Really?" Ichigo asked with a glare, for interrupting his story. Kabuto grudgingly agreed that something's were strange. He studied the corpses Arrancar and self-titled Shinigami after all. "When I was Nine, I was walking with my mother…Masaki. If I think about it, she was a lot like your mother, Nonō." Ichigo commented, getting a scowl from Kabuto.

"She went out of her way to help people, to protect them. Just as Nonō went out of her way to heal and help those around her…like you." Ichigo said with a smile in remembrance, causing Kabuto to look down in remembrance as well. Remembering that woman who took him in, healed him, and taught him medical Ninjutsu.

"Back to when I was Nine, I still couldn't tell the difference between the living and the dead." Ichigo informed sadly. "One day while my mom and I were walking home, I noticed a girl standing at the edge of the river. She looked like she was about to jump in and…well I reacted. My mother tried to stop me. But I didn't listen. I tried to grab the girl. But I couldn't. I fell unconscious after that." Ichigo informed as he glanced off.

"When I woke up, my mother…was on top of me…covered in blood…" Ichigo forced out, as his eyes turned to a slickly yellow. "Dead…because of me…because I didn't listen." He said with a glare, aimed at nothing.

Kabuto's glare disappeared as he looked down and remembered when he killed his mother. Even if it was an accident, it was the most painful mistake that he ever did.

"I waited at that river, for days…weeks on end. Always waiting, hoping I'd see her." Ichigo admitted, as he sat down in front of the pinned Kabuto. "It wouldn't be until a few years later when my powers developed that I discovered that my mother was killed by a Hollow or a corrupted spirit that eats other spirits. It turns out that the Hollow used a lure that looked like a girl, to trick people to go near it, before it ate them. And I fell for it, and it killed my mom because of my mistake…one of the most painful mistakes that I've ever done." Ichigo said sadly.

"I see…I understand why you sympathize with me, and…I apologize…for how I reacted." Kabuto said with empathy. He knew how hard it was to even think about his mother, for Ichigo to not only bring it up but tell how it happened must have been difficult.

"My mother, she was kind, she was loving, she was my world." Ichigo admitted with a smile. "I promised, on my very being to protect her…But, in the end I couldn't. But now…I found people I wish to protect, you know them." He informed.

"Those girls." Kabuto said in revelation.

"My mother named me Ichigo…meaning to 'To Protect one thing'…And I'm taking that to heart." Ichigo informed. "And I will protect who I believe are my friends…including you." He stated, surprising the dark medic immensely.

"You think of me as your friend?" Kabuto asked in surprise, before he smirked. "I guess that's why you gave me those corpses." He commented.

"Of course." Ichigo replied before he sighed. "And I admit. I understand why Orochimaru wouldn't want you and me to converse." He voiced.

"…You want to recruit me against him?" Kabuto said in revelation.

"Yes…and no." Ichigo said evasively. "I'm sure you realize I don't need you, to help me defeat Orochimaru." He informed, getting a slight glare from the medic.

"…Hn, I know." Kabuto reluctantly agree. Ichigo was able to force Orochimaru down with his power alone.

"But I do want to recruit you." Ichigo informed.

"Why?" Kabuto asked suspiciously. "I won't betray Orochimaru-sama, he spared me." He informed.

"Those who worked for Orochimaru, before you, knew what they wrought. They knew what he was." Ichigo said with narrowed eyes. "Do not mistake his intent. Or you will perish, as they did before." He spoke seriously.

"Yeah…I-I know I'm a tool to him, but…Ah, I know I shouldn't want that." Kabuto said quietly. "But I will never betray him!" He said defiantly.

"You waste your time. You know you will yield. Some temptations can be resisted because they can be avoided, but some ... some are as inevitable as oxygen." Ichigo said with a scowl. "You want a purpose, a name…an identity." He said, causing Kabuto to glare at the ground.

"What do you know? You're a monster that eats people!" Kabuto argued.

"All consumption is death for the consumed. Yet all must eat, so we all bring damnation to one creature or another. But your urge to kill rival that of your so called Master…Nonō Yakushi…that was neither hunger nor need…You have your own murderous streak." Ichigo replied to medic's taunt with his own, causing Kabuto to freeze up.

"Y-you…" Kabuto began.

"Would your Mother, have joined Orochimaru?" Ichigo questioned curiously. "A man, whose hunger…who's necessity, is to kill, to live forever, to sacrifice all he has to get his goal?" He asked.

Kabuto's eyes widened at that question.

"A more fitting question is. Would he have spared her?" Ichigo asked, causing the medic to tense. "She, who was a saint in all definition. In a land were Christianity doesn't exist, bared the name of a Nun, the healing Nun…Would the decrepit Orochimaru have spared her, as you say he did to you?" The unstable teen questioned.

"No, no, no…She wouldn't have, but you did." Ichigo informed, causing the medic to look down in shame. "A question, if you meet her now, how would she look upon you or you here?" He asked curiously.

"Shame, hate, disgust…she would hate me…I'm…I'm the one who killed her!" Kabuto announced with a glare aimed at himself, only to fell a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you believe that?" Ichigo asked sadly, as he down at Kabuto's chest to see a chain link that had a chain attached to something else. "Do you think she hates you Kabuto?" He questioned.

"Yes! I'm…I'm a monster." Kabuto admitted.

"Did you know I liked you from the beginning?" Ichigo informed. "Not because of your skills, not because of what you are, not because I think your cool…Because someone told me about you." He stated, getting a confused look from the medic.

"W-what?" He asked unsure.

"You know those hollows, I told you about?" Ichigo asked randomly. "They're souls of the dead, who, couldn't let go…or pass on. They attach themselves to this plan and wait…and wait…it might take days…months or years for someone to become a Hollow." He said for no apparent reason.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kabuto asked.

"…Because it's relevant…And she doesn't hate you." Ichigo informed.

"Are you telling me you can see her?" Kabuto demanded with a glare so furious, if Ichigo was still human he might have been scared. "You-You've gone too far, I would've considered…" He began, only for Ichigo to reach for his chest and grab the air in front of him. A black and red energy began to form and looked like they covered an invisible chain. The black and red energy continued to layer the chain, before a humanoid figure was formed. "What is this?" He asked.

"I can't give you the ability to her. You can see the Arrancar and the Shinigami of my world because even if they are ghosts from my dimension, the rules don't apply in that situation. You don't have the inept ability to see ghosts, while I do." Ichigo stated.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Kabuto demanded.

Ichigo looked from Kabuto, to the black and red figure. "…She said. You still have the glasses she gave you." He stated, getting wide eyes from Kabuto. No one knew that, not Danzō or Orochimaru.

Kabuto reached up and took the circular glassed off his face. "O-of course I would…When I had nothing, when I was nothing…You gave me my name, and your glasses…A tool I would treasure forever." He admitted as he looked at the Black and Red figure.

"I…I am so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…Y-you gave me so much…B-but I repaid your kindness by…by killing you." Kabuto said sadly, as he looked to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked from Kabuto, to the black and red energy, before he looked back at him. "She said, 'No, Kabuto-kun, the fault I'm dead is my own. It was me who was so easily manipulated by Danzō.' Ichigo answered.

"H-how long have you been watching me?" Kabuto asked nervously, as he looked at Ichigo to a translation.

"She said, 'she's always been watching over you'." Ichigo informed. Causing the medic to look down in shame, the Black and red figure walked closer to Kabuto until it was standing a foot from the bespectacled medic.

"She said look at her." Ichigo said forcefully, causing Kabuto to look at the red and black figure. "…She says…will you slow down a bit, it's kinda hard to say all that at once." He said to the figure, before it nodded. "She said, 'I not mad or disappointed in you Kabuto-kun. While I know you didn't do anything good with Orochimaru…" Ichigo began, causing Kabuto to look down, but the black and red figure forced him to look up. "…I could never be mad at you, you were my son. Even if it wasn't in blood, I still loved you like one Kabuto-kun. So don't ever assume I'd ever be disappointed in you'." Ichigo said, speaking for the spirit. Before the black and red figure leaned forward and hugged the grey-haired medic.

The figure pulled back, and looked at Ichigo, before it focused on Kabuto.

"She said, she's going now." Ichigo informed.

"What? But she…I don't want her to go." Kabuto said angrily.

"…She said, 'she's said what she needed, that she's prolonged herself to much. And she deserves to rest in the Pure world…She says she loves you…even if she didn't get to raise you, she'll always love you…And that no matter what you become, from the virtues saint, to the disastrous monster, she will never be disappointed'." Ichigo spoke, causing the medic to tear up slightly. "…'because no matter what…you are her greatest creation." He added, before the Black and red energy collapsed on themselves, since they had nothing to support their shape.

Kabuto stood looking down, before he faced Ichigo. "I'm not hugging you." Ichigo stated. He still loved hugging…mostly Meninas, Giselle, Liltotto, Bambietta and Candice. Anyone he hugged outside that list was to keep the illusion of insanity.

"I…must admit…I'm lost." Kabuto said, not really reacting to Ichigo's comment.

"Danzō and Orochimaru robbed you of your Identity and your choices. I wouldn't rob my friend of that. I will give you answers, an identity you strive for…and more. I'll give you all the information you need, to answer your ultimate question…not that mere blink of an eye meted out to you." Ichigo said, before he glanced off. "…We are our identities, and the definition of them, and so they should never be erased…Because that is truly death." Ichigo informed, as he looked at Kabuto.

"Orochimaru does not care about you, Kabuto. He cares nothing for your plight or your uniqueness." Ichigo informed, casing Kabuto to scowl and look down.

"The true reason you have no identity, is not amnesia. Orochimaru and Danzō made sure you couldn't forge one, I know this, and so will you if you decide to look. An act of betray. A violation. You were, after all just a child. They robbed you of part of yourself…Why would they do such a thing, I wonder?" Ichigo said, and with each word, Kabuto's remaining loyalty to Orochimaru slowly shattered. "Because they needed someone to be the good little servant to them, who rule your existence as you serve them…But, once you are gone, they would simply make another, and use and discard him, too." The unstable teen spoke.

"…Ichigo…" Kabuto said as he looked at the orange haired teen. "Please tell me…Am I…Evil…for killing my mother?" He asked pleadingly.

"All life dies, all worlds too, and if there is guaranteed perpetual existence after that…What does it matter how the end comes?" Ichigo replied melancholically. "To answer your question, I'm not sure. I don't think your evil…neither did she. But, your own thoughts…are the answer to the question you seek." He informed.

Kabuto looked off in thought. "I see…" He muttered.

"I do want you to join me, Kabuto." Ichigo said. "But, as a partner…not a subordinate. As a Friend, not a follower…Live forever, live with me…and if others join too, they need never face death again, either." He said as he held up his hand. "We think and feel alike, you and I. There's no reason for us to remain enemies…" Ichigo trailed off, as his eyes took a yellow hue. "…Join me…Do not be afraid, I am peace; I am salvation…Join your voice with mine, and sing a victory everlasting." He said.

Kabuto clasped his hand with Ichigo's, before he gave the orange haired teen a determined look. "I'll join you Ichigo." He said truthfully. "…But please, stop with the poetry." He added with a sigh.

"I have the memories of many poets, far beyond your limited culture." Ichigo replied with a shrug. When he got the memories from the Shinigami involved with White experiment, he also got the memories of what they were before they died and were subsequently reincarnated.

The medic let go of Ichigo's hand and looked around. "…So what now?" Kabuto questioned unsure.

"Why? I'm going to give you a…special gift." Ichigo said as he took a few steps back and grabbed something from behind a tree. Kabuto's eyes went wide, before he glared at the man Ichigo was holding.

"Danzō." Kabuto said with venom.

Ichigo's hand sparked with red lightning, before a Bala was launched from his hand and shattered one of Danzō's legs, waking the man up.

"Argh…You!" Danzō announced as he looked at Ichigo.

"Me...I think you mean him." Ichigo said as he pointed at Kabuto.

"Hm…hmhmhmhm…Kabuto." Danzō said with a chuckle. "Who would have thought, the 'son' of the Wandering Nun, would have been behind this." He said with amusement. "…I never would have guested." Danzō admitted.

"Hn, it's always the snakes that wait and strike for their pray." Kabuto replied condescendingly, as he pushed up his glasses.

"So you control this monster?" Danzō asked, as he glanced at Ichigo.

"Control? No. We're business partners, friends even." Kabuto responded with uncaring shrug.

"Friends? There are no friends in this world." Danzō said bitterly.

"That sounds like a personal problem." Kabuto commented, before he smirked as he pushed his glasses up. "Now…what to do with you?" He asked unsure.

Ichigo pulled out a white case, before he looked at the medic. "Well you can kill him…or he can be our eternal zombie…or I could eat him." He suggested.

"You would kill me? For what?" Danzō asked with narrowed eyes.

"…You idiot, I'm killing you for what you did to my mom, and to me." Kabuto informed.

"Why? You volunteered." Danzō said

"I volunteered so my mother didn't have to!" Kabuto shot back with a glared. "I joined the Root so she wouldn't have to leave the orphanage you prick!" He yelled, losing control of himself.

"Self-sacrifice, that's what epitomizes a shinobi. Never seeing the light of day, toiling in the shadows. That's the way of a true shinobi. Countless shinobi have died the same way. This world could not function on ideals and pleasantries. It's thanks to people like you and Nonō that peace has been maintained." Danzō spoke.

"I'm not some pathetic martyr! I am my own person! And you didn't let me become one!" Kabuto announced, before he held a kunai to the man's throat.

Ichigo put his hand on the grey haired medic's shoulder. "A suggestion…killing him is too easy…too simple." He suggested.

"You'd save my life?" Danzō asked unsure.

"You will be food; nothing more…" Ichigo replied with black and yellow eyes.

"That Zombie stuff, how does it work?" Kabuto asked as he looked at the unstable teen.

"We just need a little bit of Giselle's blood. When they're alive, and zombiefied, they retain their mind and personalities. So he will experience everything that happens to him. But he will have to obey everything Giselle says, and he'd have to comply." Ichigo informed. "If I eat him, this soul will live on with mine. We'd exist together, two corpses in one grave. He'd by only memories…nothing more." He said seriously.

Kabuto scowled at Danzō in thought. "It's not my life I'm worried about. It's Konoha, the Ninja world…" Danzō muttered.

"Hmhmhm…" Ichigo sounded, as he knelt down and faced the Nin. "Others like you have been consumed. Only a few have ever embraced my willingly on their deathbeds. The moment when most sentient life discovers it would do anything to evade the inevitable." Ichigo said seriously. "…Now, what would you chose? Will you accept your inevitable fate? Or beg like a dog?" He asked with a wide smirk, revealing his sharp teeth.

"I can't die now… I'll… do anything… to survive. I… am the only one… who can change this world." Danzō pleaded.

Ichigo twitched before he bared his teeth. "Pathetic dogs shouldn't beg from their King!" He snapped.

"You…you don't understand..." Danzō began.

"Shut up you pathetic creature!" Ichigo yelled, as he put his hand on Danzō's face and threw him into a tree. "A horse cannot order around, the King it carries!" He said with a glare, only enhanced by his Black sclera and yellow irises.

Danzō slowly pushed himself up. "…Who…what are you?" He asked with labored breath.

"Who am I? How can you ask such a stupid question? I am who I am!" Ichigo declared.

"Ichigo, is it possible to eat his soul and turn him into a zombie?" Kabuto asked.

"Oh yeah, but he will won't be that good in combat." Ichigo commented with a shrug, before he picked Danzō up by the neck. "…Can I eat him?" He asked with innocent eyes.

"Yes." Kabuto said with a dark smirk, as he pushed his glasses up creating a lens flare.

Ichigo opened his mouth incredibly wide. Wider than humanly possible, revealing sharp shark-like teeth before he bit down on the Nin's throat, causing Blood to splash everywhere. Kabuto watched with glee as Ichigo devoured Danzō's blood and Soul.

Ichigo released the corpse, before he opened the white container. The container was filled with several bloodied syringes. Ichigo pulled one of the syringes out.

"What is that?" Kabuto questioned.

"Giselle's blood." Ichigo answered, before he drove the needle into Danzō's chest and injected the blood.

After he put the empty syringe in the white case, Ichigo pulled out anther syringe. Kabuto watched with a raised eyebrow, as Ichigo pulled the needle out, before he downed the blood.

"What are…?" Kabuto began.

"Mmmm…MMmm, that's the stuff…" Ichigo muttered, as he tried to lick around the inside of the syringe.

"Doesn't that zombiefy people?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"Mmm…No…No…." Ichigo answered, as he pulled out another syringe and downed that one too. "…Giselle's blood doesn't infect our kind…Mmmm, Oh God…this is so good." He said, before he pulled out a third syringe filled with the psychopathic Quincy's blood. "Do you want to try some?" Ichigo asked as he held the syringe to the medic.

Kabuto looked from the toxic blood, to Ichigo, only to see the orange haired teen was giving him a serious scowl look. "I'd…rather pass." He replied.

"Are you insulting Giselle's blood…it's delicious." Ichigo said with narrowed eyes.

"…I just…" Kabuto began.

"Na, I'm just fucking with you man." Ichigo said with a large smirk as he downed the syringe filled with blood. Kabuto sighed in relief, he knew some of the extents Ichigo would go for those crazy girls.

"Now what?" Kabuto asked.

"Well, I'm going to full integrate you into my group." Ichigo informed, as held up his hand with black and red energy forming a goblet.

"With an empty cup?" Kabuto asked dryly.

"No, idiot." Ichigo answered, before he took the kunai out of Kabuto's hand. The orange haired teen cut his palm and filled the goblet with his blood.

"…Oh, I'm not going to have to drink that, am I?" Kabuto asked nervous,

"If you want to become as powerful as the others, then yep." Ichigo replied with a shrug.

"As powerful as the others?" Kabuto questioned unsure.

"Giselle, Meninas, Liltotto, Candice, Bambietta, Cang, BG9, and Äs, they all have a decent amount of power…I'm sure you know that." Ichigo commented, getting a slight scowl from the grey-haired medic.

Kabuto took a deep breath, before he took the goblet and downed the blood. While Kabuto was drinking his blood, Ichigo waved his hand the motion like he was writing an 'A'. Kabuto dropped the goblet and felt to his knees.

"What the…what the hell!" Kabuto forced out.

"Drinking my blood enabled me to carve a part of my soul into you, taking the form of a letter." Ichigo stated.

"What?" Kabuto asked.

"Doing that gave you a portion of my power and a unique one…Kabuto Yakushi with the Epithet A." Ichigo informed with a slight smile. "My new second in command." He stated.

"A? Second in Command?" Kabuto asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi 'The Amalgamation'…I thought I'd be fitting for you." Ichigo said aimlessly. "The power to absorb and fuse with anything you come in contact with…It's limited to people though. And it doesn't work on Quincys." The orange haired teen added.

Kabuto looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. "Wait…so if Orochimaru were to die…and I happen to be passing by…" He trailed off.

"You could fuse and absorbed his powers, yes." Ichigo answered before he shrugged. "But, I'm sure no one would miss those Arrancar corpses…" He added, getting a dark smirk from Kabuto.

"You gave me this power…with no strings attached?" Kabuto asked slightly scared for his new leader, hoping he wasn't that stupid.

"Oh no. If you consciously betray me, the portion of my soul inside you would destroy you." Ichigo informed. He didn't want to be like Yhwach, but he also wasn't stupid. So instead of having Kabuto collect power and eventually die to pass it to Him, the soul fragment would just self-destruct. He also wasn't dependent on soul splitting like Yhwach was.

"That's a bit morbid." Kabuto muttered.

"Eh, what can you do?" Ichigo replied with a shrug. "Just don't betray me and you won't die." He added, causing Kabuto to glance off.

"I guess I can't really bitch about it. I wasn't going to betray you, so I really shouldn't be worried about it." Kabuto said uncaringly.

"Good, Yhwach was an idiot to not put this in his defense." Ichigo said with a shrug, but Yhwach was a few thousand years old and probably a bit arrogant. He was giving the designation 'V' by Yhwach, but the Original Quincy thought he was the one who bestowed the Vampire power on Ichigo. But when Yhwach engraved his soul into Ichigo, it only gave him more soul to assimilate and got more memories and abilities from the Father of the Quincy.

Ichigo wrapped an arm around Kabuto's shoulder. "Now…let's get you updated on the plan." the unstable teen said with a smirk as he used his free hand to pull up his black hood.

**Few Days Later**

"Ugh…why did we have to get up so early?" Liltotto asked with a loud sigh, before her stomach grumbled.

Ichigo glanced down at the petite blonde girl, before he handed her his breakfast.

Liltotto looked at Ichigo with wide thankful eyes, before she stuffed her face with the food they had taken on the go.

"Aw, you're at the food sharing stage…a step away from the hand holding stage." Giselle said with fake excitement and awe.

"Enough talk!" Ichigo announced as the three walked to the Chuunin Exams. "Let us rain some doom down upon the heads of our doomed enemies." He spoke maniacally.

"That makes me want to sing the doom song." Giselle admitted.

"For the love of God, if you start singing, I'll kill you." Liltotto said, with a glare.

"Somebody needs a hug!" Giselle said with a dopey smile.

"Shut up. We have to be alert in a place like this. We are surrounded by danger and madness." Liltotto commented, as she ate Ichigo's food.

"Ooh, I like madness!" Ichigo said with a cheerful smile as the entered the building.

"Yeah, we can tell." Liltotto said dryly.

The three Sternritters tilted their heads to the side, as they watched a kid with a bowl cut get his ass kicked.

"Haha! You plan to take the Chuunin Exam with that?" A guard or something asked incredulously. "You should quit now." He added. "You're just a kid." The child-like guard said.

"Yeah." the other one agreed.

"Please, let us through." A brown haired girl with oriental styled clothing said, only for the guard to hit her, sending her back.

"Hahahaha!" Ichigo laughed, causing all the Genin hopefuls to look at him and narrow their eyes. "Inferior human organs!" He boasted, only for Liltotto to elbow him in the stomach. "Augh! My Garplex-Sack!" Ichigo announced.

"We're supposed to blend in, idiot." Liltotto reprimanded.

"Oh…" Ichigo said, before he faced all the Genin. "Hello, friends. I am a perfectly normal human worm-baby. You have nothing, absolutely nothing, to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine." He said with a creepy smile.

Tenten and Lee shared a look, while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura came walking through the hallway.

"Oh great, these idiots." Sasuke muttered.

Ichigo turned around when he felt something poking him in the back, only to see Giselle walking her fingers along his back. "What are you doing, Giselle?" He asked.

"Nothing…" Giselle replied with wide innocent eyes.

"Nothing…or something?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh, I can't take it. You're too smart for me." Giselle said, with a pout, causing all the Genin to look at her in disbelief. "I was going to seduce you, so we could make love in that closet over there." She said as she pointed to the door the two people were guarding, before she started tearing up. "I just love you so much!" She said, before she stopped crying instantly. "It was going to be so much fun." Giselle said with a dopey smile.

"You told everyone here what we were doing? Do you realize what this means?" Ichigo asked dramatically.

"Yes!" Giselle announced happily. "Wait a minute…No." She admitted.

"It means this mission is in jeopardy! We cannot promote now! They know we're in a relationship!" Ichigo announced.

"Aw man!" Giselle said, with a dopey smile.

"Let's go, idiots." Liltotto said with a sigh, a little pissed it wasn't her Ichigo was embellishing with.

"Okay dokey!" Ichigo and Giselle said happily as they followed the petite blonde, before the orange haired teen stopped and looked at Neji.

"Byakuya? What are you doing here, buddy?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"…My name is Neji, simpleton. Leave me alone, I don't want to catch your stupidity." Neji said coolly.

Ichigo looked at Neji with narrowed eyes, before he smiled fully. "Okay." He replied, before he walked off.

"What a weirdo…" Sakura muttered. '_Their whole team's weird.' _She thought.

When the three reached the third floor, Ichigo's smile turned to a scowl. "Do you really have to act so stupid?" Liltotto asked. She really didn't want Ichigo to degrade himself like that.

"…It's just misdirection. Not only will they underestimate us in a fight, once we reveal out true skills and mindsets…they will be stunned, giving us the opening to crush our opponents." Ichigo said with an uncaring shrug. "The opinions of these people are…not really relevant." He added.

"Hmph." Liltotto sounded, as she continued to eat.

The three continued to, but Ichigo glanced to the left and noticed a man with grey hair leaning against a wall, reading a book. Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at Ichigo. The two stared for a second, before Ichigo smirked slightly and continued forward.

Ichigo opened the door, with Liltotto and Giselle by his sides. The three entered the exam room, and saw dozens upon dozens of people in there. Ichigo looked around, before he saw three white caps, causing him to smile fully.

The three moved to a corner in the room, and saw Meninas, Candice and Bambietta.

"Ichigo." Meninas said with a smile, as she took a step towards the orange haired teen and prepared.

"Meninas!" He announced, as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "I…missed…you…so…much." He said in-between turns.

"It…was…only a few days." Meninas forced out.

"And long, horrible, pain filled days, they have been!" Ichigo said dramatically, as he let go of the purple haired Quincy.

"You're so romantic, Ichigo." Candice said sarcastically.

"…I know." Ichigo said in depression as he looked down, before he looked at Bambietta. "…I know you want a hug." He informed.

"That really isn't…" The Explosive Quincy began, only for Ichigo to hug her. "…It's good to see you again." She admitted, their team was sent ahead a week, so they hadn't met face to face in that time. Bambietta glanced around and noticed no one was looking at them. When she saw that, she hugged the orange haired teen back.

Ichigo's hand reached out and pulled Candice into a three-way hug. "Oh, I love you guys." He said happily. "Now we can go fishing. And we can go hiking. And we can go camping. And we can go riding together. And we can all hold hands…" Ichigo said, in one breath, and still kept on talking. "And we can fly kites. And we can play tag…And we can drink orange juice." He said before he started to lean forward, as his voice started to become higher pitched. "…together." Ichigo forced out.

"Ichigo, breath." Meninas voiced.

Ichigo opened his mouth and took a deep breath, before he coughed.

"Whoa, that was scary." Ichigo said.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Meninas asked, as she focused on the unstable teen.

"Uh, what?" He questioned.

"…Are you…you, feeling alight? Is there anything else wrong?" Meninas asked.

"Ah, ah…Ah…" Ichigo sounded. "Oh, I got one. Sometimes when I fall asleep at night, I think about my Mom having sex. Then I get really, really mad for some reason." Ichigo admitted, causing all the Sternritter girls to look at him blankly.

"Did anyone hear him say 'he was alright'?" Candice asked.

"I heard 'he felt a bit hot'." Giselle added.

"Me too." Bambietta agreed.

"Let's just ignore what he said, alright." Liltotto said with a sigh.

Ichigo glanced off, and ignored the girls' conversations and focused on his 'Targets' being Gaara of the Sand and Naruto Uzumaki who just walked in.

'_Gaara, holder of the One tailed beast…Hmm…you're interesting…' _Ichigo mused, before he looked to Naruto, and saw him, his team and two other teams talking with Kabuto.

"…Um, is it me, or do you sense Spiritual Pressure coming from Kabuto?" Meninas asked unsure.

"Yeah, I sense it too." Candice muttered.

Liltotto scowled as she looked at Ichigo. "How does the prick have Reiatsu?" She asked, causing Bambietta, Candice, Meninas and Giselle to look at him.

"Oh, because he's one of us now." Ichigo answered with a smile.

"What?" Candice questioned.

"Mm-hmm, I gave him the powers of a Quincy." Ichigo answered proudly.

"Why?" Liltotto asked.

"So I could have a second in command." Ichigo answered with a shrug, not really giving the full detail of how he and Kabuto relate to each other.

"W-what? Your what?!" Bambietta demanded in a harsh whisper, as she glared at Ichigo. "You made him what?" She interrogated.

"…Um, my second in command." Ichigo replied unsure.

"Why is he your second in command? You could have chosen one of us! Why an outsider!?" Bambietta demanded angrily.

"One of us?" Ichigo replied calmly. "Or, you?" He asked, getting a narrowed eyed look from Bambietta. "I know what you want? I know what you all desire, just as you know what I desire. Don't presume I'm an idiot…Because I'm not. So respect my decisions." He said with a glare, causing Bambietta to look down. Ichigo sighed as he put a hand on her cheek and made her look up at him. "…I'm sorry. I know how it must feel like a betrayal. But, I couldn't have chosen you, or Meninas, or Candice, or Giselle, or Liltotto…That would turn you all amongst yourselves…And you should all know how I hate it when you guys fight." Ichigo added melancholically.

"Fine." Bambietta relented with a sigh. "Enough with the guilt trip." She said. "But, you owe me." Bambietta added with a dark smirk.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He replied uncaringly. Ichigo knew she already forgave him, that's all that mattered to him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I won't lose to any of you bastards!" A blonde in an orange jumpsuit yelled. "You got that?!" Naruto announced.

"I guess todays the day, assholes die." Candice said with a shrug, before she headed over to kill the blonde.

"Calm down, sweet cheeks." Ichigo said, as he grabbed the back of the green haired woman's shirt and held her steady.

"What? I ain't going to let this pompous blonde, think he's tough shit." Candice informed.

"We're supposed to be incognito. So, vaporizing a kid into dust by a shit ton of lightning, isn't going to help us with that." Ichigo informed. "He's also one of the Demon Containers." He added.

"So…he's going to be on our team?" Bambietta asked with an eye twitch as she looked at the blonde. "…The actual Fuck?" She questioned.

"I agree. He doesn't seem that…good." Meninas said, trying not to sound like a bitch.

"You mean, how he's like the boy, loud, fashion challenged version of Lili-chan." Giselle commented.

Liltotto narrowed her eyes and glared at Giselle. "If by some cosmic coincidence I die before you…I'm so haunting your ass." She informed.

"…Aw, then we can have fun forever." Giselle said with a dopey smile. "We'd be the first people to have ghost sex." She added.

"I will never have sex with you." Liltotto said in a deadpan as she looked at Giselle.

"Well I had sex with Ichigo, and if you do too…then it'll be like…" Giselle trailed off.

Liltotto gave the psychopathic Quincy a blank look, before she looked away. "You see this…this is me not caring." The petite blonde informed.

Ichigo glanced at the Rookie Nine when he heard the sound of throwing up, and saw Kabuto hunched over, with the three sound Nin standing in front of him.

"I guess todays the day Assholes die." Ichigo commented, before he vanished in the sound of static.

"Oh, he's allowed to do whatever the fuck he wants, but I can't?" Candice said sarcastic.

"Be honest, do you have the power to stop him?" Giselle asked with a smile.

"I hate you, I hate you the most." Candice said with a glare.

"…A sentiment easily shared." Giselle replied with a silly smile.

"Kabuto!" Naruto announced.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she helped the medic up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kabuto said, as he pushed himself up.

"How pathetic, especially since you're a four year veteran." The middle sound Nin, with a gauntlet said. "Write this down on your cards. The Three Sound Nin are going to be the newest Chuunin." He said.

"Haha…he haha he haha…" Sounded, as Ichigo faked laughed, casing the Rookie Nine, Kabuto and the three sounded Genin to look at him. "And I thought my jokes were bad." He commented.

"You…You!" Dosu said in fear, but everyone else just assumed he was mad.

"Me…me." Ichigo replied with a wide smile.

"You think you can just insult us like that and live, hm?" Zaku demanded arrogantly.

"Yeah." Ichigo said with a nod. "You hurt my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Harry Potter." He informed, as he pointed at Kabuto.

"Huh?" Some of the Konoha genin sounded.

"Let it be known that from this day until the end of days. Vengeance will be mine!" Ichigo announced manically, as lightning flashed outside. "You will not know the meaning of peace for I shall rain misery down upon your bestest friend hurting heart!" He declared.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" A male voice announced. "Thanks for waiting, I am Ibiki Morino, The Examiner for the Chuunin Exam's first test." A scared man said, as he and several other Nin appeared in an explosion of smoke.

Ibiki looked at the Sound Genin and Ichigo. "Sound guys, quit doing whatever the hell you want! Do you really want to fail already?" He asked.

"I apologize…this is out first time, we got a bit carried away." Dosu said.

"You know what they say about first times…" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Bah, here's a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated." Ibiki said seriously.

"Ugh." Bambietta, Candice, Liltotto, Giselle and Ichigo sighed at the same time.

"Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Ibiki asked with a glare. "We'll now start the first test of the Chuunin Exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you." The Examiner informed, as he held a stack of paper tests.

"I never agreed to take a paper test!" Ichigo announced, as he dramatically pointed at the Examiner.

"Yes, you did." Ibiki replied with a glare.

"No! You lie!" Ichigo yelled, as he made wild scratching motions with his arms. "YOU LIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled again.

"Sit down and shut up!" Ibiki ordered. "Or you'll fail alone with your team." He said with a glare.

"…Yeah, sure, whatever." Ichigo replied uncaringly as he sat down.

Ichigo looked to his left and saw a boy with a dog on his head, and then he looked to his right and saw a girl with dark skin and long red hair. The orange haired teen looked back at the boy with the dog on his head. "There's a dog on your head. You've got Head Dogs. You should see someone about that before it spreads to other people." Ichigo said.

"Shut up, you idiot." Kiba replied.

"…I'm not the one with a dog on my head buddy." Ichigo said in a matter of fact tone.

"You with the orange hair, shut up, before I kick you out of this exam!" Ibiki yelled.

"Okay." Ichigo said with a sad face, before he formed a scowl and rested his chin on his hand. '_This is going to be a long day.' _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Chapter 4. I really don't have anything to add about this Chapter. Ichigo inherited the soul dividing ability <strong>**Yhwach has. Since Ichigo isn't dependent on it, and won't revert to a vegetable state. That's basically how I'm going to make the Shinobi Ichigo recruits, stand a chance against. If you know Bleach than you know that to harm a Shinigami or ****Arrancar, someone has to have equal or more Spiritual Energy to actually effect the person they're fighiting. So while the Shinobi are versatile they don't have the pure power to actually harm Spiritual begins...well that's what I think any way. Whatever.  
><strong>

** Anyway tell me if this Chapter was good, bad or shitty.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach or Naruto

Ichigo scowled, when he realized Liltotto, Meninas, Giselle, Candice and Bambietta weren't near him. '_Just hurry up and talk asshole.' _He thought with a scowl, as he looked at the instructor.

"Now that the tests have been passed out, don't turn them over." Ibiki said. "Listen closely to what I'm about to say…there are many important rules to this first test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully." He voiced.

"The first rule. You guys will all start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth a point. If you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your ten points. But if you miss three questions you'll lose three points and have seven remaining." Ibiki informed.

"The second rule is this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of you teammates." The instructor stated. "So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hold from the initial team total of thirty." He added.

Ichigo glanced to his side, when he saw Sakura slam her head onto the table, a few tables away. '_Over-fucking-dramatic much.' _He thought cynically.

"Wait a second!" Sakura announced. "I don't understand this initial point system either, but why is it a team test?" She asked.

"Shut up, you don't have the right to question me!" Ibiki snapped. "There's a reason of this, be quiet and listen." He ordered.

"The third rules is that during the Exam, anyone caught be the testing officers doing any sneaky activates, namely cheating. Will have two points subtract for every offense." The instructor informed.

'_That doesn't make any sense…shouldn't cheating be an instantaneous disqualification?' _Ichigo thought with a raised eyebrow.

"So there will be some who will lose all their points during the Exam and be asked to leave." Ibiki stated.

"We'll have our eyes on you guys." One of the Chuunin voiced.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobi trying to achieve the level of Chuunin, be proud Ninjas." Ibiki voiced.

'_Huh…I see…' _Ichigo thought, as he rested his hand on the table and drummed his fingers aimlessly, before he glanced to his sides and noticed the Nin he was sitting next to looked nervous.

"And the final rule. Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their two teammates." Ibiki informed.

Candice and Meninas sighed, as they looked at Bambietta.

"What!" "What did he say?!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled.

"This Exam will last one hour." Ibiki stated. "Begin!" He ordered.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and waited. He glanced around and noticed dozens of the genin were getting nervous. The orange haired teen looked at the instructors and the Chuunin watchers. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, before he smirked. His eyes turned black and yellow, as everything slowed down tremendously, as seen by the Genin slowly moving their pencils.

Ichigo stood up, leaving wavy afterimage-like imprints of himself in his wake. The teen jogged around the room, before he reached the Chuunin. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the Chuunin, before he smirked. He grabbed one of the hands of the Chuunin and molded it into a fist. He then pressed the Chuunin's fist to the Chuunin that was sitting next to him. Ichigo continued to walk by the Chuunin and put them in weird positions.

After he sabotaged the Chuunin he walked around the room and noticed everyone was still moving in extreme slow motion. He appeared next to Ibiki, before he took the chalk out of the instructors hand and went up to the chalk board. Ichigo wrote 'The Cake is a Lie' right next to the Rules of the Test.

The Orange haired teen's eyes roamed over the class, before he saw Bambietta, Candice, Meninas, Liltotto and Giselle sitting at random parts of the room. Ichigo vanished and reappeared at random parts of the room, looking at all the Genin and memorized the answers. He walked up to Giselle, to see she was moving in slow motion, before he leaned over and wrote all the answers to the question. He repeated the process, with Candice, Meninas, Liltotto, and Bambietta.

When he was done giving the answers to girls he loved, he walked back to his seat and sat down. Ichigo leaned back in his chair and smirked, before all the Chuunin observers randomly hit themselves. The orange haired teen glance to his side and noticed the dog on Kiba's head was looking at his paper, before he casually turned it over.

Ichigo glanced around, and noticed the Sternritter girls were looking at him. He just smirked at them, before he winked.

'_Hmm…what to do?' _Ichigo thought, before he shrugged and picked up his pencil and drew on the back side of his test. After about forty minutes, Ichigo looked at his drawing and smirked. '_Ah, perfect.' _He mused. On his paper was a one of his favorite villains from the Batman Arkham Asylum game…Scarecrow, with the quote 'And at the end of Fear…Oblivion' under the drawing.

"Ok, we'll now start the tenth question." Ibiki announced.

'_Thank fucking God.' _Liltotto thought with a sigh, as she looked at the instructor.

'_Finally.' _Bambietta thought with a scowl, as she bounced one of her legs in anxiety.

'_Bla, bla, bla…I wonder if I open up my coat some more, will that attract Ichigo?' _Candice thought to herself as she looked down at her cleavage.

'_I hope this test ends soon.' _Meninas mused, as she sighed longingly as she looked at the orange haired teen.

'_Hmm, Ichigo Gewelle or Giselle Kurosaki?' _Giselle asked herself with narrowed eyes.

'_Show me how to lie._ _You're getting better all the time. And turning all against the one, is an art that's hard to teach. Another clever word, Sets off an unsuspecting herd, And as you step back into line, A mob jumps to their feet.' _Ichigo thought as he tilted his head from side to side.

"Now before we get to it. I'd like to go over the added rules for this question." Ibiki said with a glare.

'_Now dance, fucker, dance. Man, he never had a chance, and no one even knew. It was really only you_.' Ichigo sung internally.

Kankuro walked into the room, with a Chuunin. "Nice timing." Ibiki spoke. "Was your doll playing beneficial?" He asked off handily. "I'll explain now, these are the rules of Desperation." He informed.

'_With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit 'em right between the eyes. Hit 'em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say…See the lightning in your eyes. See 'em running for their lives.' _Ichigo thought as he began to hum slightly.

"First, for the tenth question, you must decide whether you will take it or not." Ibiki informed.

"Choose! What happens if we choose not to?!" Temari demanded.

'_Slowly out of line and drifting closer in your sights, so play it out I'm wide awake. It's a scene about me. There's something in your way, and now someone is gonna pay. And if you can't get what you want. Well it's all because of me…Now Dance fucker dance…' _Ichigo internally sung, as he watched everything unfold.

"If you choose not to, your points will be recused to zero. And you'll fail, along with your two teammates." Ibiki informed.

"What does that mean?!" one of the Genin yelled. "Then of course we'll decide to take the question!" He yelled.

"And now the other rule." The instructor informed. "If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly 'that' person will lose the right to take the Chuunin Exam again." Ibiki declared.

"What kind of stupid rule is that?! There're guys here who have taken the Exam before!" Kiba yelled, right next to Ichigo.

"Heheheh! You guys were unlucky to have me as your instructor. This year it's my rules." Ibiki informed. "But I am giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it. And try again next year." He stated, with a smirk. "Now let's begin the tenth question…those that do not wish to take it raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave." Ibiki instructed, before several people left.

Naruto raised his hand, before he slammed it down. "Do not underestimate me! I will not run!" He announced. "I'll even if I'm a genin forever! I'll will myself to become Hokage anyway, so I don't care! I'm not afraid!" Naruto declared.

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quite." Ibiki challenged.

"I follow my unbending words. That's my Ninja way." Naruto informed.

Ichigo glanced at Naruto. '_And now you'll lead the way. Show the light of day. Nice work you did, you're gonna go far, kid…Trust, Deceived! With a thousand lies and a good disguise…' _Ichigo thought with a smirk.

"Good decision. Now to everyone still remaining, I congratulate you on passing the first test!" Ibiki announced.

Ichigo looked around and noticed every one of the Nin, were surprised. He looked at Liltotto, to see she had her usual deadpan look. Giselle was looking around aimlessly with a dopey smile. Candice was using the free time to make sure her hair was perfect. Bambietta's face was on the desk, probably bored out of her mind. And Meninas tried to look attentive, but with how boring everything was, she was failing. Ichigo knew why they weren't listening; it was because they didn't care.

After a few minutes of exposition, the windows shattered, as a ball of cloth or something like that flew into the room, with a weirdly dressed woman in front of the newly made sign. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her attire, before he glanced at her chest. '_Hmm…' _He thought, before he looked at Meninas and Candice. '_They win, yet again.' _Ichigo mused.

"I am the examiner for the second test!" the woman announced. "Anko Mitarashi! Now let's go! Follow me!" She yelled.

"Bad timing." Ibiki muttered.

"Ninety!? Ibiki! You left thirty teams?!" Anko yelled. "The test was too easy this time!" She argued.

"This time there're a lot of outstanding ones." Ibiki argued.

"Bah! That's fine. I'll at least cut them in half the second test." Anko declared. "Oh, I'm getting excited just thinking about it. I'll explain everything once we've changed places, follow me." She said, before she left the room.

Ichigo walked with Liltotto, Giselle, Meninas, Candice and Bambietta.

"So are we just going to do these stupid tests!?" Bambietta demanded. "I want to kill some of these…dumbasses!" She ranted.

"So violent Bambi-chan, I have to say. I'm getting a hard-on from it." Ichigo commented, with a dopey smile similar to Giselle's.

"We already have one sadistic psychopath, we don't need another." Candice said.

"Hey! I'm not a sadist!" Giselle argued firmly.

"And Bambi-chan isn't misanthropic." Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"Huh?" Bambietta sounded.

"It means you dislike human kind and would rather kill people then try to be friendly." Ichigo informed.

"That does describe her." Liltotto commented, with a slight nod.

"Ah, that's…that's not true!" Bambietta yelled.

"Not even a few seconds ago, were you complaining about not being able to kill anyone." Liltotto said in a deadpan.

"That…that's different." The Explosive girl forced out.

"She's right, it's different." Ichigo imputed, getting a surprised look from Bambietta.

"You're defending her?" Liltotto asked incredulously. "You're the one that called her that word in the first place." She stated.

"Well yeah. But I'd agree with any of your opinions. Unless they're completely stupid and make no sense." Ichigo commented aimlessly.

"What if we all have a conflicting opinion?" Meninas asked curiously.

"I'd say, 'I don't like conflict' then leave." Ichigo answered with a slight nod.

"Huh, that does explain some things." The purple haired Quincy muttered.

"That he's a pussy that form his own opinions." Liltotto commented.

"Hey, you have about three hundred and fifty people inside your head and try to form a coherent thought." Ichigo shot back, though there really wasn't any anger in his tone.

"Hmm, that doesn't change anything." Liltotto replied with a shrug, before she moved closer to Ichigo. "Hey um…is that offer still open?" She asked.

Ichigo looked at her blankly. "You'll have to be more specific." He stated. He's made lots of offers to the girls.

"You know…for the…Piggy back ride." She muttered quietly.

"Oh hell yeah!" Ichigo announced, before he knelt down, causing the other Sternritter girls to look at him.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" Meninas asked, before she watched in surprise as Liltotto wrap her arms around his neck and wrap her legs around his waist. Ichigo stood back up, and grabbed onto Liltotto's rear to hold her steady.

"Wait! You actually want a piggy back ride?!" Bambietta asked incredulously.

"What?" Liltotto asked dryly, as she rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "It's comfortable." She informed, before she smirked slightly.

"Now I feel like a badass." Ichigo commented, getting the girls' attention.

"How does having a little girl on your back, make you feel badass?" Giselle asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well Kenpachi had Yachiru, and Coyote had Lilynette. Both of them were pretty fucking strong. Now I have Liltotto, now I have joined the club of having an adorable girl holding onto my back as I valiantly go into battle!" Ichigo announced, as he dramatically pointed to nowhere.

"I wouldn't call it 'Valiantly'." Liltotto commented, causing the orange haired teen to pout.

"And I wouldn't call Lili cute." Bambietta stated, getting a glare from the blonde. "What? The fact that you can eat anyone that pisses you off wouldn't comfort me, if you were on my back." She said.

"Ichigo can eat people too, you dumb bitch." Liltotto replied.

"Yeah but he doesn't 'Eat' them like you." Bambietta shot back.

"You know, if I was self-conscious about my ability, I might have been offended." Ichigo said uncaringly. "But, I can't really help to care." He added.

"Who do you think's ability is better? Lili-chan's or Ichigo's?" Meninas questioned curiously, causing all the Sternritters to glance off in thought.

"Ichigo's." Liltotto replied. He got the memories and Spiritual Energy of everyone he devoured.

"Liltotto's." Ichigo answered, she didn't leave a body behind.

"You're just saying that!" Liltotto argued, as she tightened her grip on the orange haired teen's neck.

"Eh." Ichigo sounded, not really agreeing or denying.

"In terms of versatility, I'd say Ichigo's is more unique." Meninas commented. "But Lili-chan's doesn't leave evidenced…Hmm, this is difficult." She muttered.

"I like Ichi-kun's, much better." Giselle said with a smile. "When he's done emptying the corpses, I can turn them into my personal slaves…it's like…what's the word?" She asked, as she snapped her fingers.

"Synergy." Ichigo answered.

"Yeah that's it. Synergy!" Giselle announced.

"I think Liltotto's ability is more useful in a world where we have to be assassins." Candice answered.

"I find both of their abilities disgusting." Bambietta said rudely, getting a shrug from Ichigo. He didn't take the comment personally. He understood that his ability was incredibly off putting. He was sure if he met himself a year ago, he would have said the same thing.

"And blowing shit up isn't?" Liltotto asked with a scowl.

"Hey at least I'm not always hungry!" Bambietta argued, causing both Liltotto's and Ichigo's stomachs to rumble.

"Eh, it isn't that bad." Ichigo commented. "I don't want to eat you guys…well…I do but, in the more sexual sense than, literal…" He trailed off aimlessly, getting slight blushes from Meninas, Giselle and Liltotto. Candice thought it was cute, while Bambietta didn't care.

"Excluding that…At least I don't constantly blow everything up!" The petite insulted to the Explosive Quincy, keeping the argument going.

"At least I don't waste all our money, on food!" Bambietta shot back.

"Well I'm not a dumb bitch who has tantrums over the littlest things!" Liltotto commented.

"Grrr…" the Explosive girl sounded, through gritted teeth as she glared at the blonde, before she remembered she was on Ichigo's back. And couldn't really attack Liltotto, or risk attacking Ichigo, who could kick her ass if pushed to it. "Hmph, whatever you say, Lili-chan. At least I don't need Ichigo to carry me everywhere." Bambietta commented, getting surprised looks from the other Sternritters. They thought she was going to blow up.

"What can I say?" Liltotto replied dryly. "It's fun." She added, as she tightened her grip around Ichigo.

"You guys shouldn't be fighting, in enemy territory." Meninas imputed. "If these are Ninjas similar to the Second division in Soul Society, they'll exploit every weakness we have." She stated.

"Meninas is right." Ichigo informed seriously. "This world full of lies and treachery." He stated.

"Isn't that hypocritical? Aren't we going to betray Snake-face?" Bambietta asked.

"He's planning to betray us anyways." Ichigo replied. "…We're just…ahead of the curve." He informed with a dark smirk.

"Oh, have I told you how much I'm turned on by your evil smile?" Giselle asked.

"…Yes..." Ichigo replied with a sigh. "You ruined my moment." He informed.

"Aw, sorry." She replied with a smile, not really sorry.

"Ew! Look at this disgusting place." Candice commented, getting the others attention.

The Sternritters looked forward and saw large fence, with a giant dark, dingy, mossy green forest. "It looks more depressing than disgusting." Meninas muttered.

"Who cares if it looks depressing?!" Candice announced with a glare aimed at the forest. "It looks like it's filled with disgusting bugs and…animals! All those germs and…Ew!" She sounded with a shudder.

"Do you have Mysophobia or something?" Giselle asked curiously.

"What?" Candice asked, not really sure what that word meant.

"She wants to know if you have an unnatural fear…or phobia of germs and dirt, or being dirty in general." Ichigo imputed.

"No!" Candice replied with a glare aimed at Giselle. "I just don't want my hard work to be ruined!" She argued.

"…Yes, it must be hard to make yourself look good." Giselle said with a dopey smile. "…I mean. You have such a handy cap as it is." She added.

"You want to fight?!" Candice yelled, only to see Giselle wasn't even looking at her. "Hey, if you start something, you don't look away!" She snapped out.

"Ladies you're both pretty." Ichigo said. "Quit your fighting." He added, as he, Liltotto, Meninas and Bambietta watched the second instructor strut to the front.

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, Training Area 44. Also known as the Forest of Death." Anko spoke.

"It has the creepiness down." Ichigo commented. "But, I think The Forest of Menos is more deadly." He informed.

"Why do you say that?" Candice asked.

"Well Menos live in there, like Gillian and Adjuchas." Ichigo commented. "Any animal or native that lives in this forest is already out classed." He informed.

"That is true. Gillian Hollows are about High lieutenant to low Captain in class of Reiatsu, while Adjuchas are about low Captain to High Captain in range of Reiatsu." Meninas said thoughtfully.

"Yep, and none of these kids have enough spiritual energy to face any of the…excluding Gaara and Naruto." Ichigo commented. They probably had enough pure power to overpower a Gillian or an Adjuchas.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the Forest of Death." Anko said to the Genins that stood in front of the fence.

"'You'll soon find out why it's call the forest of death." Naruto said, mimicking Anko's voice, while doing a weird dance. "You think that scares me! That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" He announced.

"You sure are spirited." Anko commented with a smile, before a kunai fell into her hand and threw it at the blond. She vanished and appeared behind him. But Ichigo saw her movements as clear as day.

Anko stood behind Naruto. "Kids like you are quickly killed hehehehe…" Anko laughed. "Gushing that red blood that I love." She said as she licked the blood from the wound she made with her kunai.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side when he saw that. "Is she a vampire too?" Giselle asked curiously.

"…No…" Ichigo replied with a scowl. "Just someone with a blood fetish." He commented.

"So she's just like you?" Giselle asked with a silly smile.

Ichigo looked at Giselle with a blank face, only for the Zombie Quincy to stare back with big blue eyes. The two continued to stare for about thirty seconds. "…Indeed." He said with a slight nod.

"Yay, I'm right!" Giselle announced with a smile, as she punched her fist in the air. She moved closer to the orange haired teen and held her arm out. "You want some?" She asked happily.

"You do realize that we were just talking about blood fetishes, just a few seconds ago, right?" Ichigo questioned.

"Mm-mmm." Giselle sounded with a nod.

"…That's what I love about you Giselle." Ichigo said. "Everything's always one of two categories for you. You either don't understand, or you just don't care." He commented.

"I don't understand what you mean, but I'm sure it wasn't important." Giselle replied with a smile.

"Well, I'll have to decline about having your blood. Once I start, it'll be hard for me to stop." Ichigo said with a slight smile.

'_It's not like I'd let that Zombie bitch feed you her blood anyway.' _Liltotto thought with narrowed eyes, as she rested her chin on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Now before we start the second test. There's something I have to pass out." Anko announced, getting the Sternritters' attention. "You must sign these agreement forms. There will be deaths in this test. And if I don't have you sign these, it'll all be my responsibility." She informed, as she held up a stack of papers.

"I'm going to explain the second test, and then you can sign afterwards. And then each team will check in at that booth behind me." Anko voiced. "Ok! I'll explain the second test now. To simply put it, you'll attempt the ultimate survival. First I'll explain the area in which it'll take place." She said, as she opened a map. "Around the training area 44, are forty four locked gates, a forest, a river and a tower in the center. From the Gates to the tower is about ten kilometers. "Anko informed.

"Ten kilometers." Bambietta said unimpressed, Ichigo could transverse that in half a second with the others talking about a few seconds with their respective speed techniques.

"While you're surviving in here, you'll be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and jutsu, you'll compete in a no rules, scroll battle." Anko said dramatically, as she pulled out two scrolls. "You'll fight over these two scrolls the Heaven and Earth." She said, as she motioned to the two scrolls.

"There're ninety people here, meaning thirty teams. Half, fifteen will get the Heaven Scroll, and the other fifteen will get the Earth Scroll. To pass this test your team must make it to the town with both scrolls.

"But there's a time limit. This second test will last one hundred and twenty hours, exactly five days.

"Five days?!" a blonde girl yelled.

"What about food?!" a chubby kid yelled.

"You're on your own." Anko replied. "The forest is full of food. Just watch out for the Man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous pants…fifteen teams passing is not likely. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies. You won't get much sleep." She commented. "So not only will some fail by losing the scroll, but some will die from the harshness of the course." Anko informed.

"Now let's talk about what'll get you disqualified. First, those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls, and or within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or have a teammate killed. As a rule there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days. And one more rule, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower." The instructor informed.

"What happens if you do?" Naruto asked.

"That'll be a surprise for anyone who does." Anko said cheerfully. "A chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness…that's it for the explanations. Exchange the three forms for your scroll. Then choose a gate to get ready for the start." She said. "And a piece of advice, don't die." Anko added.

Ichigo, Liltotto, Giselle, Meninas and Candice looked at Bambietta. "What?" the Explosive Quincy asked.

"Don't open your scroll." Ichigo ordered.

"What makes you think I'd do something?" Bambietta asked with a glare.

"…Because you're an idiot, Bambi-chan." Candice informed seriously.

"Why would you say that?!" Bambietta demanded as she looked at the green haired woman.

"I was only stating a fact." Candice replied uncaringly.

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Meninas, can you make sure she won't open the scroll. God only knows what kind of booby trap they have on it." He said.

"Hehe…Booby…hehe." Giselle said with a giggle.

"Of course, Ichigo." The purple haired Quincy replied with a slight smile.

"This test will force the other teams to turn against each other. You guys better not fall for that shit." Ichigo voiced.

"Don't worry, we're not that dumb." Candice informed flippantly.

"So are we going to meet up in there or something?" Bambietta asked.

"Eh, na…just kill some people to get it out of your system, and then get to the tower…" Ichigo said, before he looked at Candice and Meninas. "And don't leave Bambi-chan behind." He instructed.

"Ugh." Candice sounded.

"If we have too." Meninas muttered.

"What!? What the hell is wrong with us staying together?!" Bambietta yelled comically.

"I'd rather not stay so close to a person that explodes for no other reason, than because she's upset." Candice commented.

"Screw you, Candi." Bambietta replied.

After the arguments subsided, the two teams got their scroll and stood by their individual gates. Giselle and Ichigo stood in front of the fifteenth gate, getting a sigh from the orange haired teen. While Liltotto held onto Ichigo's back.

"Hey Liltotto, can you throw my hood up?" Ichigo asked, to the petite blonde on his back.

"Sure thing." She replied, before she threw the black hood, of the black robe-like cloak over Ichigo's head. The hood covered most of his face, only revealing his mouth and nose.

"The second part of this test begins now!" Anko announced over the intercom, before the gates opened. In an instant Ichigo and Giselle flickered out of existence.

After a few minutes, Giselle appeared in the middle of the woods and began to hum aimlessly. She smiled as she did so.

A few minutes after aimlessly humming, three people landed in front of her. They all wore full black body suits, with the Konoha symbol on their forehead.

"Hi there!" Giselle said happily.

"…It's that weird chick." One of the Konoha Nin muttered.

"I see that. Where's your team?" Another Nin demanded.

"My team, my team? Well I can tell you where they're not." Giselle replied with a dopey smile.

"Listen you retard. What scroll do you have?!" The Nin demanded.

"Pff, scrolls. Scroll, what is a scroll? What are we? What's our place in the universe? So many interesting questions." Giselle said aimlessly.

"Answer the question!" Another Nin yelled.

"Aw, do I have too? Can I take a pass?" She asked curiously.

"Shut up!" the leader ordered.

"You didn't say the magic word." Giselle said with a silly smile.

"Shut the hell up you dumbass bitch!" the leader yelled.

"Oh! That's a bad word." Giselle reprimanded, as she brought a finger up to her mouth in a cute fashion.

"You will listen to what we say, or we'll kill you, you got that?!" The leader questioned, but the girl bit down on her finger, drawing blood.

"Listen to what you say?" Giselle replied. Before her dopey smile turned into a dark psychotic one, as she flicked her bloodied finger at the three, causing several small drops to land on their faces. "I think it'll be the exact opposite." She said, with psychotic look on her face that still seemed like her usual dopey look. "Take a few steps back, please." Giselle said with a smile.

And to the Konoha Nins surprise, that took several steps back.

"W-what's going on?!" the leader demanded.

Giselle just giggled in a creepy fashion. "You were stained by my blood of course." She informed with a smile. "Now…you're my personal corpse." Giselle stated, before a figure materialized right by her side. The figure was a teen wearing an ankle long black amorphous hooded robe that flared out into raggedy ends. The hood was covering most of the teen's face, only revealing the lower half of his face. On the back of the hooded figure, was a petite blonde girl wearing a similar uniform to Giselle's.

"Having fun, Giselle?" Ichigo asked.

"Always!" Giselle replied, her personality returning to the happy goofy one.

"Can you get their scrolls?" He questioned.

"Aw, you know I can." Giselle said, before she faced her zombie slaves, and her face took on the psychotic look again. "Give me your scroll." She ordered.

The leader looked at the Zombie Quincy with wide eyes, before he reached into his Ninja pouch and pulled it out. "No, no, no, stop it! Why is my body doing this?!" The Nin yelled hysterically.

"Be quiet now…" Ichigo spoke. "Everything…Forget everything. No more, what you were. Memories…Emotions…All is now ours." He said eerily, as he reached forward and took the scroll from his hand, outstretched hands.

"Y-you're insane!" the Nin announced.

"No I'm not…I'm _not._" Ichigo said forcefully, before he glanced down.

"Stab yourself in the thigh." Giselle ordered with a glare aimed at the leader Nin. She watched with satisfaction, as the Nin pulled out a Kunai and stabbed himself, pleading the entire time. "Insult Ichi-kun again, then I'll have you aim a little to the left." Giselle threatened.

"You're a monster!" the other two Nin yelled.

"We're not monsters." Ichigo replied. "We're just…a head of the curve." He added with a smirk, but that was the only thing the Nin could see. "Lili-chan, can you get off for a second, I wouldn't want you to get stained with these pitiful creatures blood." He said darkly, as a black and red knife formed in his hand.

"I have a question for you." Ichigo informed, as he took a few steps toward the Leader Nin. "The most infamous question from my 'Village', asked by the craziest 'man' I know…Why so serious?" He asked with a smirk, as he held the blade in the Nin's mouth.

The Leader Nin looked at Ichigo with wide eyes, as the blade was held inside his mouth. "Why so serious?" He asked with a smile. And the Nin could only see the smile, due to the hood covering his face.

"Why so serious?" Ichigo asked again, as he applied more pressure to the blade. He leaned back slightly and looked at the Nin to the Leader's left. "And…Why so serious?" He asked, before he cut right through the Leader Nin's face, getting horrified looks and sounds from the two Konoha Nin that covered the bushes rustling.

Ichigo and Giselle watched as the Leader Nin collapsed dead. Giselle watched with glee, while Ichigo looked on apathetically. Liltotto was looking up into the forest.

The orange haired teen turned around and took a few steps toward Giselle. "Have them kill themselves." He spoke seriously, before he knelt down and allowed Liltotto to get on his back.

"You heard him!" Giselle said cheerfully, as she held up her two index fingers and held them out, like she was instructing an orchestra. "All together now, Kill each other." She said with a twirl. Giselle turned around and faced Ichigo, as the two Nin begged and pleaded, before they killed each other, releasing a loud yell.

"That was fun!" Giselle said happily. "Can we do it again?" She asked cutely.

"Maybe later." Ichigo replied, before he looked around the area. "Let's go…" He said, before he and Giselle flickered out of existence.

"W-w-what the hell was that?" Kiba asked, hidden in a bush, with Shino and Hinata.

"I don't know. But it'd be best if we don't engage them as we previously planned." Shino imputed.

"We saw them before. They were total idiots!" Kiba argued.

"It seems it was a ploy." Shino theorized. "…Let's not underestimate them." He commented.

"Them? That weird ass body control girl is the one we should worry about!" Kiba yelled.

"…N-no, T-the one in the cloak is the o-one w-we should look out for." Hinata muttered.

"Why? He's stupid!" Kiba argued.

"No, Hinata's right. If orange haired kid can order around that girl, then that means he's their leader…" Shino trailed off. "And by certain logic, the leaders are usually the strongest." He deduced.

"Crap." Kiba voiced.

"I agree." Shino replied.

Ichigo, Giselle and Liltotto appeared a few kilometers deeper in the forest.

"I can't believe how easy this is." Liltotto said dryly, into Ichigo's shoulder. "…something has to be wrong." She commented.

"Sometimes things are, as they appear to be." Ichigo commented. "The Sternritters were made to be the elite of the Wandenreich, who are on par…if not better then Shinigami Captains. You and Giselle are incredibly powerful…and while I don't like to brag. I'm in my own a league, that only a dozen or so can combat." The orange haired teen informed.

"So you're saying, it's just too easy for us." The petite blonde said in a deadpan.

"Yep!" Ichigo replied with a smirk.

"You're lucky I know your just fucking with me." Liltotto said dryly.

"So violent." Giselle said with narrowed eyes. "You shouldn't curse so much Lili-chan, especially with someone of your age." She added, as she pointed her finger at the petit blonde accusingly.

"…You're just jealous you're not riding Ichigo…" Liltotto said, before she blinked when she realized what she just said.

"I'm not commenting on that one." Ichigo muttered with a sigh.

"You're such a perv, Ichigo." Liltotto reprimanded with disappointment.

"Eh." The orange haired teen sounded uncaringly, before he looked at Giselle. "Hey, that lady said there were lots of man-eating and poisonous and all that nice stuff. Maybe it'd be interesting for you to add them to your collection…and if you run into any enemies, you can slaughter them too." Ichigo said. "…I know you haven't had any fun in a while, and I want you to get it out of your system." He added.

"Aw, aren't you just the sweetest!" Giselle said happily. "Thinking about me all the time, I knew you loved me." She said with a nod.

"…Yes, I think we've established that." Ichigo commented dryly.

Giselle looked from Ichigo to Liltotto. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She said with a wink, before she flickered out of existence.

"What a weirdo." Liltotto muttered, as she let go of Ichigo and got off his back.

"You wanna rest here?" Ichigo asked, as he looked at the short blonde girl.

Before Liltotto could answer, a loud rumbling got Ichigo's attention, causing him to look around the forest's foliage. "…Sorry." Liltotto muttered, as she held her stomach.

"You're hungry?" Ichigo asked seriously, only to get a nod from the petite blonde. "I see…I'll be back then." He informed, before he vanished in a Garganta.

'_Okay, Giselle's gone. And none of the other Sluts are around…this is my perfect chance!' _Liltotto thought with a slight smirk, as she looked around for a group of high branches. The petite blonde vanished in using the Quincy Speed technique, before she appeared a few dozen meters in the air, on top of a several large branches.

After a few minutes a black void opened up, before Ichigo came walking out of it, holding several bags of take-out food. "Sorry it took me a few bit, but I had to wait in line…it was such a bitch." Ichigo complained.

"It's fine, give me it!" Liltotto demanded.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ichigo replied, as he sat in front of the petite blond and handed her the take out bags, but kept one for himself.

Liltotto dug into the food and ate. Ichigo sighed, as he opened his bag and ate silently. The petit blonde stopped eating and looked at the orange haired teen. "…Thanks…Ichigo." She said, before she began to stuff her face again.

"No problem!" Ichigo said happily.

The petite blonde looked at Ichigo. "I know I may seem…annoyed all the time. But, I do appreciate what you do for us." Liltotto informed.

"Where's this coming from?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I just want you to know, that I do care for you." Liltotto informed, before she glared. "If you tell anyone I was being weak, I'll eat you." She threatened.

"You're secrets safe with me." Ichigo replied, causing Liltotto to look down, with a slight smile. The two sat in silence as they ate.

After a few minutes Ichigo and Liltotto tossed their garbage over the branches, into the deadly forest. Liltotto stood around and scowled in thought. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, before he sat down at a branch and rested his head back and closed his eyes.

Liltotto gripped her skirt, before she looked around to make sure no one was around. She sat down and leaned against a tree branch. Liltotto looked at Ichigo and noticed he had his eyes closed, before she smirked and put the cutest look on her face.

**Lemon (You know how it is)**

"Ichigo." Liltotto said with the cutest voice she could force. "I'm a bit cold, can I…" She began as she glanced off in fake embarrassment. "…cuddle with you?" She asked.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the petite blonde, before he shrug. "Of course." He replied.

Liltotto smirked as she scooted over to the orange haired teen and pushed her body up to him. '_Let's see if the lessons Candice gave me, actually work_.' The petite blonde thought. '_If they do work, I'll never call her a slut again._' She promised.

"Mmmm…" Ichigo sounded when he felt Liltotto pushing her body against his side.

The petite blonde slowly began to spoon up against Ichigo, before she slowly lifted her leg and rested it on Ichigo's thigh.

"Liltotto, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he opened his eyes.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable." She replied, as she rubbed her pelvis against the orange haired teen.

"Oh." Ichigo sounded, before he closed his eyes again.

Liltotto took it as an opportunity, as she used her knee that was around Ichigo's thigh. To slowly rub it against Ichigo's crotch, slow enough for him to not notice but fast enough to get a reaction from 'little Ichigo'. While Liltotto worked on getting a reaction from Ichigo with her knee, she used her free hand to slowly fell his body.

The petite blonde closed her eyes and slowly moved her hand from Ichigo's stomach to his chest. Liltotto had seen Ichigo naked and felt his body, but that was when he was in a coma and she really didn't care about him then. After a few minutes, Liltotto smirked when she felt something hot and hard against her knee.

"W-what are you doing?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Nothing, I was just trying to get comfortable." Liltotto replied with a smirk, as she gripped the teen tighter.

"I uh, can you let go?" Ichigo asked as he tried to move, so he could hide his 'reaction'.

"Why? Don't you like up against you?" Liltotto asked with a fake pout.

"…Eh, that's kinda the problem…" The orange haired teen muttered, as he tried to move.

Liltotto rubbed her knee against Ichigo's crotch again, and smirked when she still felt his erection. "Ichigo, is that what I think it is?" She asked innocently.

"N-no!" Ichigo replied nervously. Liltotto raised an eyebrow, before she reached down and grabbed onto his member through his pants, causing Ichigo to tense.

"Ichigo, you were turned on by me cuddling up to you?" Liltotto said accusingly, causing the orange haired teen to look away in shame. "You're such a perv." She said in disappointment, as she tightened her grip on his hard member.

Ichigo looked at Liltotto, before he looked down to her hand nervously. Hoping she wasn't going to do something bad to his 'little Ichigo'.

Liltotto smirked slightly, before she used her thump to softly draw circles around Ichigo's 'head', causing the teen to shudder slightly. "There's only one way to punish perverts like you." The petite blonde said with a slight smirk, before she moved her face closer to Ichigo's.

Before the teen could react, Liltotto sealed her lips with his. Liltotto sat herself up, and straddled Ichigo's legs. Ichigo tried to get up, but Liltotto put her hands on his shoulder and held him there. "W-what brought this on?" Ichigo asked nervously, he had only been sexually active with Giselle and he wasn't all there when that happened.

"Isn't it obvious?" Liltotto asked dryly. "…I'm punishing you." She said, before she roughly smashed her lips on Ichigo's.

Liltotto moaned slightly, when she felt Ichigo's tongue enter her mouth. '_At least he's not resisting…or throwing me off him_.' She thought, with pure happiness. Liltotto began to push her body against Ichigo, as she used her hands to feel his body. Since he was only wearing pants and a black cloak, it was easier to get a better feel.

While the two made out, Ichigo felt the petite blonde feeling his chest. '_What do I do? I can't feel her…can I?_' He thought, as he opened his eyes and noticed Liltotto had her eyes closed. _'What do I feel?_' Ichigo thought unsure, Liltotto hadn't really developed some things for him to grab. '_Well neither does Giselle…_' He mused.

Ichigo's hands began to feel the petite blonde's stomach and flat chest. Liltotto moaned in surprised, before she pulled back from the teen. "Ah, ah, ah…this is a punishment." She reprehended with a smirk, as she stood up and over the sitting teen.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the petite blonde. "To be perfectly honest, I'm glad you're not rejecting me." Liltotto admitted.

"Why would I reject you?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "You know I love you guys." He informed.

Liltotto rolled her eyes, before she reached down to the bottom of her skirt. "Shut up, if you want to do something useful with your mouth…" She trailed off, as she pulled her skirt up.

"…Patterned panties?" Ichigo said unsure, as he looked at the exposed panties of the petite blonde. They had the same pattern as her leggings. Which Ichigo thought was adorable in a way.

"S-shut up!" Liltotto snapped with a slight blush. "I didn't know I was going to do this today…or I would have prepared." She informed.

"I know, I don't think it's romantic to have sex in a depressing forest, where someone can see us at any time." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"If you have time to talk, you have time to lick!" Liltotto said forcefully. "Candice said that it feels really good to have a guy lick me down here. So, get to it." She said used one hand to hold her skirt up, and the other hand to put on Ichigo's shoulder.

"So Candice is the one who taught you this…Hmm, why am I not surprised…" Ichigo muttered, before he focused on Liltotto's privates. He reached up and brushed his thumb against the front of Liltotto's pantie.

Liltotto involuntarily shivered in pleasure when she felt Ichigo touch her. "You're so damp…and just a slight touch caused you to shiver…You've never done anything like this, have you?" Ichigo asked curiously, as his face was a few inches from Liltotto's vagina.

"No, I'm not a slut like the other girls!" Liltotto said forcefully.

"Hmm-hmm and you haven't touched yourself either?" He questioned, as he raised his hands and grabbed onto the straps of her panties, before he began to pull them down. To Ichigo's surprise, the part of the panties the covered Liltotto's neither lips, were stuck. They were so wet they stuck to her privates.

"When would I touch myself, idiot?" Liltotto said dryly. "I have no privacy, and I won't degrade myself to become a pervert like Giselle and Bambietta." She informed.

'_So you've never experienced an orgasm…and you're so sensitive._' Ichigo thought, before he finished pulling her panties down to her knees. "I find it kinda ironic that I'm going to eat you out, with you being you." He commented, before he inspected Liltotto's vagina. '_She's hairless just like Giselle. It does look a bit smaller, but that's probably because she hasn't fully developed._' Ichigo mused.

Ichigo used his fingers to spread the outer lips of her vagina. Liltotto closed her eyes, as she used her free hand to support herself on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo leaned forward and used his tongue to gently explore the inside of her privates.

"Ah! Oh God, it feels…it feels so weird…" Liltotto stuttered out, as her legs shook slightly, when she felt Ichigo's tongue move around her insides. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" She yelled, as she tried to grind her pelvis against Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo felt Liltotto tighten around his tongue, before some liquid came out of the petite blonde's neither lips.

Liltotto took several shaky half steps back, as she panted heavily. "W-what was that?" She muttered, as she tried to stand.

Ichigo stood up and helped the petite blonde stand. "That was your first orgasm." He stated.

"T-that…that was intense…" Liltotto muttered.

"Hmm-hmm…" Ichigo sounded, as he licked his lips and cleaned his face from Liltotto's 'juices'. He looked at Liltotto with a smirk, before he helped her kneel down. "Now that my punishment is over, I think I should get a reward." He said teasingly, before he kissed her neck.

Liltotto leaned her head back, when she felt Ichigo kissing her neck. "Y-yeah, I think so too." The petite blonde muttered, still on her orgasmic high.

Ichigo moved around the blonde, still planting kisses on her exposed neck, until her reached her back. "Mmm…" Liltotto sounded, when she felt one of Ichigo's hands feeling her still developing breasts through her uniform, while his other hand was playing with her neither lips.

With Ichigo's hands around Liltotto, he pulled her into his lap, pushing her back against his chest. Ichigo rested his chin on her shoulder, before Liltotto turned her head slightly and they sealed their lips together.

While Ichigo and Liltotto made out, the orange haired teen fondled with the petite blonde's breast and pussy. Liltotto used one of her free hands to hold Ichigo's chin, so they wouldn't part and used her other hand to free his hard member.

The two parted and panted. "I can't, Mmm, I can't believe we're, Oh! Mmm, we're actually going to do it." Liltotto muttered, through moans.

Ichigo just smirked, before he felt Liltotto lift herself up slightly. His eyes went wide when he felt a really cold breeze on his crotch. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, before he felt a hand wrap around his member.

"We're going to fuck, that's what." Liltotto said with vulgarly, as she lifted herself up more. The petite blonde aimed Ichigo's hard member up, before she lined his erection with her damp neither lips. Before Ichigo could react, Liltotto impaled herself on his member, releasing a whimper.

Ichigo held onto Liltotto, as he felt himself enter the petite blonde girl. '_She's so tight! I think I almost came_…' He thought with wide eyes, he was glad Liltotto didn't move right now. Because he was afraid him might have came in the petite blonde.

After a few seconds, Liltotto began to life herself up, before she impaled herself again, this time moaning. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ichigo asked in between grunts. As Liltotto began to use her legs to push up on the orange haired teen's thighs, and impale herself on his hard member.

"W-Mmm-hat, N-no! Mmm-Mmm…Don't be, Oh God! Don't be stupid…" Liltotto forced out in-between moans, as she continued to bounce on Ichigo's hard member.

"You're such a closet pervert." Ichigo said teasingly, as he rhythmically thrusted his hips up, while Liltotto dropped down, increasing her pleasure.

"N-No! Mmm-Mmm, I'm…" Liltotto mumbled out.

"You call Bambietta, Giselle and Candice sluts. But in reality, you're the horniest of them all…" Ichigo teased, causing Liltotto to gasp, when she felt the orange haired teen's member spread her inner muscles apart.

"T-that's…Mmm, that's not true." The petite blonde argued, before she and Ichigo sealed their lips together again.

"We're having sex in a dark forest, filled with killers…" Ichigo replied, as he pulled back from the kiss and focused on thrusting his member into Liltotto's wet neither lips.

"Oh GoD! Please don't stop!" Liltotto announced. "Please, please, please….keep, Mmm, keep fucking me…" She pleaded, as she continued to bounce on his hard member, but Ichigo tightened his grip around her chest, causing her to slow down.

"Not until you admit you like this." Ichigo said teasingly.

"Fine! I'm a pervert! I'm a slut! Please just don't stop, fill me with your cum! Please!" Liltotto pleaded, getting a smirk from the orange haired teen, before he thrust into the petite blonde with more vigor.

Liltotto began to moan loudly, as Ichigo began to aggressively thrust into her. "Don't stop! Don't stop! Faster! Faster! I feel something weird coming…" the petite blonde admitted.

Ichigo felt Liltotto tightened around him, causing him to sigh in relief as he relaxed, allowing him to reach his orgasm. Liltotto feel forward, as she felt her orgasm come. She supported herself with shaky hands.

The petite blonde's eyes went wide when she felt a warm feeling enter her, before she felt a weight on her back. Ichigo leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Liltotto and pulled her back into his lap and had her lean her back on his chest.

"We…we actually did it…" Liltotto muttered, in-between pants.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said, as he leaned back against the tree he was originally leaning against. Will Liltotto in his lap. "…Sorry if it wasn't that good." He muttered self-consciously, this was only his second time.

"Shut up…It was…as good Candice said it would…be." Liltotto forced out, as she tried to catch her breath.

"…I'm not sure if that's good or not…" Ichigo replied as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree.

"It's good, now shut up." Liltotto muttered, before she blinked when she felt the warm feeling inside her move around. She looked down and noticed white liquid coming out of her privates. "You came in me, didn't you?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, you said too." Ichigo replied, like it was a legitimate reason.

"I was in a pleasure high, you idiot. Now I'm going to get pregnant!" The petite blonde announced.

"No, you were on top. So, you can't get pregnant. Because gravity is working against the semen." Ichigo said, like that made sense.

"You're lucky I know you're a genius." Liltotto muttered, as she rested against Ichigo's chest.

"I know." Ichigo replied with a smile, before the two drifted off.

**Lemon End**

** An Hour Later**

Giselle looked around the forest, with a dopey smile on her face. She looked a bit confused when she arrived at a where she split apart from Ichigo and Liltotto. "Huh, I coulda sworn I was at the right place." Giselle commented.

She blinked and looked up when she felt to familiar Reiatsu signatures. "There they are." Giselle said with a shake of her head. "Trying to hide from me, they're so silly." She commented, before she flickered out of existence and appeared on the high branches.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Giselle heard Liltotto asked.

"Yep, I went to several places and they all said the same thing." She heard Ichigo reply. "…It'll work." He insisted.

"It better because if it doesn't. You'll have to take responsibility, you irresponsible idiot." She heard Liltotto inform.

"Yeah, yeah…we both know you loved the feeling." She heard Ichigo reply.

"That's not the point…." The blonde began, before Giselle made herself known.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Giselle asked curiously, as she appeared near the two Quincys.

Ichigo and Liltotto stood perfectly fine, over a put out fire. The petite blonde quickly put a medicine bottle in her pocket.

"Ichigo put out a fire and a bunch of fucking steam shot in my face." Liltotto lied with a scowl.

"…Hey, to be fair, you liked it when I cooked your food with the fire." Ichigo said, going along with what the petite blonde was saying.

"So, it doesn't give you the right to do what you did!" Liltotto announced.

"Do you want me to kiss you? Will that make you feel better?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"As a matter of fact, it would you ass." The Quincy of Gluttony stated.

"Geez, I asked you guys what you were doing. Not you're life stories." Giselle imputed, getting scowl/glare from Liltotto and a smile from Ichigo.

"Come on guys, let's go. We have five days to get to the tower, and we've been in this forest for…an hour and twenty minutes." Ichigo informed, before he pulled his hood up. He knelt down and allowed Liltotto to get on. But when she took a step towards Ichigo, she limped slightly, not that Giselle noticed.

Ichigo vanished and reappeared right next to Giselle, before he grabbed onto her shoulder. In a split second the trio was gone.

After a few seconds, the trio appeared a few dozen meters from the tower. "So, wait before we actually do this. Do we have the scrolls?" Liltotto asked.

"Well, yeah. Don't you remember? We killed a few douches the first few minutes we were in here." Ichigo replied with a shrug.

"But is it the right fucking one?" Liltotto asked with a scowl.

"…Mm-hmm." Ichigo sounded, as he looked to Giselle. "Do you have them?" He asked.

"Of course, silly goose." Giselle replied, as she pulled the two scrolls out of her Sternritter trench coat.

Ichigo grabbed onto the scrolls, before he held them up to Liltotto. "There, are you satisfied, your highness." He said sarcastically.

"Yes it does asshole." Liltotto replied, as she tightened her grip around his neck.

The orange haired teen just scowled slightly, before he looked around. "Liltotto, can you get off…we have some guests…" Ichigo spoke seriously, something Liltotto picked up and quickly got off of his back.

"Want me to take care of them, Ichi-kun?!" Giselle asked cutely.

"…No, I have this." He replied, as he adjusted his hood, so his entire face was shadowed. "…Are you going to hide like dogs, or fight like men?" Ichigo questioned, as he glared into the clearing. Before three Nin landed a few meters away from them. They all whore Rain Head bands and had weird Umbrellas on their backs.

"You're challenging us, head on. How stupid." The leader said with a scowl. "You'll die." He added.

Ichigo just tilted his head slightly, as his hands dropped to their sides and his black robe flared slightly. "Your intentions are clear as day." The orange haired teen stated in a monotone. "You were planning on attacking us the moment I brought out the scrolls. In fact, I say the shift in your Reiatsu, gave it away. You were going to attack us when our back was turned…very Ninja like…I commend you…" Ichigo informed. "But from the moment you made the conscious decision to lay a finger on Liltotto and Giselle, it was decided your corpse would forever rest in my grave." He informed.

"Enough talk you arrogant piece of shit!" The leader of the Rain Genin yelled, before he took the umbrellas off his back and threw them into the air. "**Jouro Senbon**(_Senbon Shower_)" He announced, before hundreds of senbon needles flew from the Umbrellas. "HA, there is no escape from this Jutsu! Plus all the needles are controlled by my chakra to strike their prey!" The Genin announced, before the hundreds of projectiles collide with the orange haired teen.

Ichigo stood there, before he was impaled by hundreds of needles. Liltotto and Giselle watched with wide eyes, not knowing the full extent of Ichigo's healing abilities.

"Heh, too easy." The Nin muttered, as he looked at the teen laying on the ground in a pool of blood, impaled by dozens of needles.

"You dogs…" muttered a voice, coming from the bloodied corpse. "I'm surprised. You certainly packed a punch." He added, causing the three Rain Nins and the two Sternritter to look at Ichigo in surprise. "However…" Ichigo said, before his hands twitched and all the blood that pooled around moved and headed right back into him. The crimson liquid was absorbed right back into the wounds made by the needles. "…Dogs can't kill me." He informed, as he reared his head forward and stood up, as his blood flew around him and re-entered the wounds.

Ichigo stood and faced the Three Rain Nin, and smiled showing his second set of razor sharp shark-like teeth. The blood dissipated, and every wound, every scratch and every tear in his cloak vanished. The orange haired teen still had his hood up, shadowing his entire face and all the Nin could see was pure white shining teeth and glowing yellow eyes. "Only humans can kill monsters." Ichigo informed, before he launched himself forward and opened his mouth to an inhumane size, showing off his razor sharp teeth. Before he clamped down his maw on the Leader Nin's throat and tore his head off with only his mouth.

The two Rain Nin looked at Ichigo, horrified as he twisted his head to the side and opened his mouth, throwing their leader's head aimlessly before he charged at them with a bloodthirsty smile on his face. Ichigo thrust his hand up, before he slashed it to the side, and then grabbed onto one of the Rain Nin's head and threw him back. When Ichigo threw the Nin back, he split into several different pieces, due to Ichigo's first two attacks.

"Ahh!" The other Rain Nin yelled, as he tried to run way. Only for a blue skull tipped arrow to impale his legs, tripping him, curtesy of Giselle.

The Rain Nin tried to crawl away, but another arrow impaled him into the ground. This arrow's tip was circular with jagged spiky teeth. "Ah Ah…I'll…I'll give you the scroll!" The Rain Nin announced, as he looked at the cloaked teen, only to see his leader's body in his maw.

Ichigo opened his mouth, allowing the corpse to fall on the ground lifeless. "…I told you before. You planned to harm Liltotto and Giselle, that's something I can't forgive. And as I said, the decision has been made. You will forever be a corpse in my grave." He stated, as he took a step towards the trapped Nin.

"Y-you're a monster!" the Rain Nin yelled hysterically.

"So I've been told." Ichigo said with a bloodied smile. "…And what are you, who stands before me? A human? A Dog?...A monster?" He asked with a smirk as he walked towards the trapped Nin.

The Rain Nin panicked as he looked at the half eaten corpse of his two teammates. With a shaky hand he grabbed his kunai and drove it into his own chest, killing himself.

"Huh." Ichigo sounded in surprised. Before he twitched and his jaw clenched, as he bared his teeth.

"That dude pussed out like a bitch." Liltotto commented.

"Hah!" Ichigo sounded as he put his index, middle finger and thumb together, before he pointed them at the Nin who committed suicide, as a crimson tri-focused orb formed on the tips of his fingers. "**Cero**!" He announced angrily, before a powerful blast of concentrated crimson spiritual energy collided with the corpse vaporizing it. Throughout the forest, the Genin felt energy of pure madness, before they felt the ground shake. To any observer outside the forest, a bright crimson light could've been seen.

"Hah…Ah…Ah…" Ichigo panted with a glared, before he took a breath and calmed himself down.

"You alright, Ichigo?" Liltotto asked, hiding the worry she had. Not only for think Ichigo was hurt, but his reaction to the Nin killing himself.

"I'm so tired of all these Dogs. Not even man enough to face death with open arms…it pisses me off." Ichigo admitted. "…And they're so weak too. I haven't used my Mask or Vollständig…Hell I haven't even combined them." He ranted. "…When I fought with Bambietta and Candice, I was forced to use my Mask. They were strong enough together that I had to go the extra mile…but here, I have to hold back." Ichigo said with a scowl.

"That in all honesty sounds like a personal problem." Liltotto commented with a shrug. "We're fighting 'Genin' what'd fucking you expect?" She asked incredulously.

"Eh, I don't know." Ichigo replied. "Sorry I reacted that way." He apologized.

"Quit being a fucking pussy and man up!" Liltotto yelled.

"…Man up? He disintegrated a corpse, because he was pissed." Giselle imputed.

"He's been hanging around Bambietta too much." Liltotto muttered in a deadpan.

"Whatever, let's go." Ichigo said, as he adjusted his hood, so it'd cover the top half of his face.

"Hey! What about this!?" Giselle asked, as she picked up a bloodied scroll from the corpse of the dead Genin.

"Leave it." Ichigo instructed.

"Why?" Liltotto asked. "Wouldn't taking it, lessen the chance of us encountering more people?" She questioned dryly.

"Yeah, that's the point." Ichigo replied, as he walked off. "…I like a challenge." He added, getting a wide amazed smile from Giselle and a bored deadpan look from Liltotto.

"That was awesome!" Giselle said enthusiastically, as she tossed the scroll uncaringly and went after Ichigo.

"…You're enthusiasm annoys me…" Liltotto muttered, before she followed the two, with a slight limp in her step.

"Phew, that was a close one…what are the odds, we'd run into them again?" Kiba asked, as he shook, with Akamaru hiding in his jacket.

"I believe it was because our gates were so close together. That we went on the same path." Shino theorized.

"You were right though. That guy…he's…he's trouble." Kiba muttered, as he held his puppy tighter.

"I-I-I think if we should fight him…w-w-we should run." Hinata quietly mumbled.

"You're right. We don't stand a chance against him or the body controlling girl. And then there's the blonde girl. We have no indication of her abilities. But, if do engage them. I agree with Hinata, we will run." Shino said seriously.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kiba agreed, getting a weak nod from Hinata.

The three Quincys arrived at one of the entrances of the tower, before they entered it. "Was this it?" Liltotto asked dryly.

"Apparently it is…" Ichigo answered.

"I thought it was fun." Giselle imputed.

"You would, you creep." Liltotto insulted.

"Ladies…" Ichigo muttered with a sigh, as they entered the building.

After a few minutes and a lot of arguing concerning the scrolls, the three passed the test, allowing them to enter the Tower fully. Ichigo scowled, as the three walked through the tower, before he stopped.

"Took you guys long enough." Bambietta said with a smirk, as she, Candice and Meninas looked at the three.

"What took you guys so long?" Meninas asked curiously, but it seemed more aimed at Ichigo. Liltotto blushed slightly and looked away, but only Candice seemed to notice.

"We ran into some poor wandering corpses, and Ichi-kun helped them find their way into the ground." Giselle said with a smile on her face, but seemed to be a mixture of her usual dopey smile and her psychotic one.

"So you were the cause of the explosion." Meninas voiced. "I thought it was you." She admitted quietly.

"Who else would create something like that, other than the human bomb?" Candice asked as she jabbed a thumb in Bambietta's direction.

"That's what I meant." Meninas replied, as she pointed a finger up in a lecturing fashion. "If Bambi didn't do it, logically it would have been Ichigo." She stated.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to get all technical." Candice waved off, causing the purple haired girl to sigh.

"Come one guys, we have four and a half days until this test ends." Ichigo said uncaringly, as he walked off. "…Even in a place like this…I will not be lax in your training. Let's go." He voiced, as his black cloak flared slightly.

"Ugh, that's one thing I hate about him getting better." Bambietta muttered with a scowl as she followed the Vampire Quincy. "Always to damn bossy." She commented.

"I like it." Giselle and Candice said at the same time, before they blinked and glared at each other. "Copycat." They both said. "Bitch!" They yelled. "Will you quit that!" They both ordered.

"…Ladies!" Ichigo yelled.

"Coming!" the Sternritter girls quickly replied, before they went after him.

**Five days later**

Ichigo, Giselle, Liltotto stood in a line, with Bambietta, Candice and Meninas standing in a line right to their left. To Ichigo's right stood the Three Sound Genin. Kabuto's and his team was there, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were there. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were there. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji were there lined up. Kiba, Shino and Hinata were there lined up, and kept taking fearful looks at Ichigo, Giselle and Liltotto. Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten stood in line next to Naruto's and Kabuto's team.

But Neji kept glaring at the last team. One was a fair skinned blonde girl, a dark skinned red headed girl and the last was a dark skinned boy with white hair, all wearing Kumo Head bands.

In the large room they stood in, there was a large statue in the front of it. The statue was of a pair of hands doing a Hand-seal, in front of the statue stood all of the Jonin sensei for each of the teams.

Most of the Konoha, Kumo, and Suna Nin looked at the two 'Jonin' in white uniform. But what made them do a double take, was the tall one with long hair and dark eyes, and a dark spiked mask that obscured the lower half of his face.

"Yay! Sensei's here!" Ichigo announced dramatically, before he calmed down in an instant and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth. Every Genin thought he was an idiot, excluding Kiba, Shino and Hinata, who knew it was an act.

"First off for the second test congratulations!" Anko announced, through a headset. "Hokage-sama will now explain the third test. Listen carefully." She said. "Hokage-sama." Anko muttered.

"Yes for the coming third test…but before I explain that, there's something I'd like you to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam." The Hokage said. "Why do we have all alliance countries taking the Exam together? 'To promote friendship among the countries.' 'To raise the level of the Shinobi.' I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This Exam is a replacement for a war among Allied countries." He said.

'_Oh god, more fucking talking!' _Liltotto thought with a scowl.

'_These people and their speeches.' _Bambietta mused with annoyance.

Ichigo blocked most of the Hokage's speech out, mostly because it didn't affect him on any level. The orange haired teen blinked when a sickly looking man landed in-between the Genin and the Hokage.

"Umm…Before the third test there's something I'd like you to do." The sickly looking Jonin informed. "…It's a preliminary for the third test. To decide who gets to participate in the main event." He stated, getting cries of outrage from the Konoha Genin, demanding to know why. "Um…because the first and second test may have been too easy this year, we have a bit too many people remaining." He informed.

'_No shit. Thirty People is a bit much…dumbasses.' _Ichigo thought with a scowl.

"According to the Chuunin Exam rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test. As Hokage-sama indicated to earlier, there will be guests at this third test, so the fights could take too long, we're limited on time." The sickly looking Jonin stated.

"So anyway, those who are not feeling well, those who feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now." The Jonin said. "Since we'll be starting the preliminaries immediately." He informed.

"What now!" Kiba yelled.

Ichigo glanced to his side, but his eyes were hidden by most of the people. His and Kabuto's eyes met, with Ichigo nodding slightly. '_Now for you to do your part of the Mission…Kabuto-san.' _He mused, before he faced forward.

"Um…I'm going to quit." Kabuto said sheepishly.

"Kabuto-san?" Naruto and Sakura muttered in surprise.

"You're Kabuto Yakushi from Konoha, right?" the Jonin questioned. "You may leave now…" He said. "Does anyone else want to retire? Oh, um…I forgot to mention that from now on it'll be individual battling. You may raise your hand based on your own judgment." He voiced.

"Kabuto-san! Why are you quitting!?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but my body is all beat up. Actually, I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear from the time when I got attacked by the sound Nins before the first test." Kabuto replied with a kind smile, before he glanced at the disguised Orochimaru, then to Ichigo.

'_I'd like to stay with Ichigo-sama and make sure he's protected. But I know. You have seven of your personal 'guards' with you.' _Kabuto mused as he walked away. '_Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, I would have liked to play a bit longer. But I wouldn't want the old blood to start boiling, I am a spy after all, I can't reveal my true face here…Plus with the Highest of Konoha Nin here, I can get the 'Items' Ichigo-sama requested.' _The grey haired teen mused with a slight smirk.

Ichigo looked back, with the other Genin. '_You are a smart guy Kabuto-san, I'm sure you'll find the right ones…I don't want a weak second-in-command.' _He thought with a scowl as he looked forward.

'_I know just what to look for and retrieve…The DNA of the previous Hokage, but why stop there?' _Kabuto thought as he pushed his glasses up. '_With my 'Amalgamate' ability I can fuse and combine other DNA with my own, and their abilities become mine…Ichigo-sama wants me to search the graveyards for the DNA of the strongest of this village, and I do not aim to disappoint.' _He mused, as he slowly walked out of the large room.

'_I had asked Ichigo-sama, why he couldn't just devour their blood and soul…His answer did surprise me, but in all honest it made perfect sense. He can't eat the blood of an already deceased person. Since they're deceased, their souls have already passed and he won't get anything out of it…But not only that, the blood of a dead person is toxic to him…Dead Man's Blood.' _Kabuto thought with narrowed eyes. '_You informed me that you've only told me of this weakness. Don't worry, I won't betray you, it's not like I can though.' _He thought as he left the large arena.

Ichigo looked forward. "So there's no more retiring, right?" The Jonin asked. Ichigo and the Sternritter girls glanced at each other, before they looked at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, who were arguing.

When no one else stepped forward, the Jonin took that as no one else was leaving. "Um…Now let's begin the preliminary. This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as it you're in a real like confrontation." The Sickly Jonin informed. "Since we have twenty nine entrants…we will conduct fifteen matches, with one combatant doing twice." He stated, getting more yells of outrage from some of the Konoha Genin.

"Um…since there is a uneven amount of Genin, someone will have to fight twice." The Jonin stated. "Anyone can volunteer for it, but use your best judgment. If no one comes volunteers, someone will randomly be chosen." He voiced.

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara narrowed their eyes, but before any of them could volunteer a hand shot up. "Oh, oh, oh! Pick me!" Ichigo announced, as he animatedly stuck his hand up. Before he put his other hand under his elbow and tried to push it higher, making him look a bit comical. "Me! me! me! Choose me!" He said.

Most of the Jonin, and the Hokage looked at Ichigo, with raised eyebrows, but Kakashi, Asuma and the Hokage could tell something about his act was forced. "Um…Ichigo Kurosaki." Hayate said, as he looked at a clip board in his hand.

"Hmhm…Yes." Ichigo answered, as he reached up and grabbed the front of his hood and pull it back, before he shook his head slightly to get his orange hair out of his eyes. Some of the female Genin blushed slightly, before they remembered he was a complete idiot.

"…I see…" Hayate muttered. "Anyway, there are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies…" He began.

"Yay!" Giselle sounded as she pumped her fist in the air, getting incredulous looks from lots of the other Genin.

"…Yeah. Or if you're knocked out or admits defeat. If you don't want to die then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But I decide that the winner has clearly been established. Um…since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of the dead, I'll jump in and stop the fight." Hayate informed.

"And the object that controls your destiny is, this electric scoreboard." The sickly Jonin said as a large monitor was revealed. "It will show the match ups for each battle. I know this is sudden, but let's announce the two names of the first fight." He said.

Most of the Genin watched the board with baited breath, before two names came up.

"Zaku Abumi of the Sound Village…" Hayate began. "And…Liltotto Lamperd?" He said unsure about the name. "Of the Sound Village…are you ready?" He asked. But the Konoha Nin that encountered the Sound Genin looked shocked.

"Hm, yeah." Zaku side with a smirk, as one of his arms was in a sling.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Liltotto said dryly, as she held a bag of popcorn, something Ichigo got her because she was starving. The petite blonde took a handful of popcorn, before she ate some. Choji looked at Liltotto with surprise, but mostly hunger.

"Will everyone other than to two participants move to the upper level?" Hayate asked.

All the Genin and the Sternritters moved up to the higher levels, with their Jonin sensei. But the Konoha Genin looked at Liltotto and Zaku with narrowed eyes.

"The First match begins." Hayate said, before he vanished.

Zaku smirked, as he slowly pulled one of his hands out of the sling. "Heh, it'll only take one arm to kill you." He declared.

"…Your mother dropped you as a baby, didn't she?" Liltotto asked with a deadpan.

"My mother's dead you bitch!" Zaku yelled angrily.

"Huh, then I guess she won't have to see me kill you." Liltotto replied dryly, as she ate more of her food.

"Yeah! Go Lili-chan!" Giselle announced, as she shaved flag, with a small deadpanned version of Liltotto's face on it.

"You actually brought those?" Ichigo asked as he glanced to his left.

"You never know when you'll need them." The Zombie Quincy answered with a dopey smile.

"With how much you guys fuck around. It's a Miracle how you guys get shit actually done." Äs commented.

"It's our charm, quit fucking it up." Ichigo and Giselle replied at the same time.

The Other Nin glanced at Äs in fear, before they looked to Ichigo and Giselle. Then began to wonder how such an intimidating person, could have the stupidest students.

"Hah!" Zaku sounded, as he charged at Liltotto. "**Zankūha(**_Decapitating Airwaves_** )" **He announced, as he held his open palm right in front of the petite blonde, before pressurized air exploded at Liltotto, engulfing her in a cloud of dust and debris.

The Genin and Jonin watched. The dust and debris subsided, and Zaku was the most surprised out of everyone. Mostly because Liltotto was standing completely unaffected by the attack, her clothes didn't even look affected. Only two things gave away that she was actually attacked, one was that her hat was knocked off and two, her food was knocked out of her hands.

"W-what?" Zaku asked in surprise.

Liltotto just looked down at the food that was knocked down. "You made me lose my food you asshole." She informed, with a deep scowl. The Disguised Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and watched with a smirk, he'd never seen anyone other than Ichigo fight, so this would be interesting to see.

"Why do you care?!" Zaku yelled.

"…I'm hungry…" Liltotto muttered, before she looked up to Zaku.

"Uh-oh, she's hungry." Giselle said with a smile.

"What's it matter if she's hungry?" Sakura asked, as Naruto's team stood near Ichigo's.

"You'll see!" Giselle replied, in a way the unsettled the Genin that were around her.

Liltotto looked a Zaku in hunger, as her stomach rumbled. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?!" Zaku demanded, as he took a slight step back.

"...You ruined my food. You're going to have to pay." Liltotto mumbled.

"Pay? We're fighting? Why the hell would I pay?" Zaku asked incredulously.

"You're going to pay with your life." Liltotto stated with a glare, as her mouth began to shift.

"You'd kill me just because I ruined your food? That's sad really." He commented.

"Kill you?" The petite blonde said, before the side of her mouth began to open revealing jagged teeth. "Now why would I waste a perfectly good meal!?" She yelled, before her mouth extended into a giant maw and bit down on Zaku. All that was left was a pair of bloodied legs.

"…W-w-what was that?" Sakura asked horrified, even Gaara was a pit put off on what he just saw.

"That's Lili-chan for you, always so hungry." Giselle said with a dopey smile, not even affected by the gore.

"How can she do that, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Jonin.

"I have no idea." Kakashi admitted, as he narrowed his one eye at the petite blonde. '_I've never heard of anything that could do that.' _He thought.

Sasuke himself narrowed his eyes in suspicion. '_If that man…Orochimaru has these people…he must be powerful.' _He thought with a scowl, before he flinched as the Curse Mark burned.

"Liltotto Lamperd has won the match, by killing her opponent." Hayate announced.

Liltotto slowly walked up to the second level, before she stopped at Team Asuma. Asuma narrowed his eyes at the blonde, before she turned and looked at Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Liltotto's eyes landed Choji, and then went downward on the bag he was holding.

The petite blonde's eyes met with Choji's and gave him the same hungry looked she gave Zaku. "Ah-Ah Here!" Choji said fearfully, as he put his bag of chips forward.

"…Smart…" Liltotto muttered, as she took the chips and walked away.

"We don't react too kindly to threats." Asuma commented, as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"And you also probably don't react too kindly to minding your own fucking business either!" Liltotto snapped out.

"At least I didn't kill my own comrade." Asuma said with a slight glare.

"We were fighting, what the fuck did you expect me to do? Hug and hope with the power of fucking friendship we both would win?" Liltotto asked with a deadpan and a scowl.

"Only a heartless person would dare harm a comrade." The Jonin replied.

"At least I can except I'm a heartless person." The petite blonde replied, as she ate 'her' chips. "I kill and can accept I'm a monster, but what does that make you?" She asked.

"You're better." Asuma said with narrowed eyes.

"Honestly, if you're going to have a dick fighting competition with a girl, you must have started off with the world's cruelest handicap." Ichigo imputed, as he glanced to his side and leaned against the railing. "Which I'm sure benefits those kids you're 'teaching'." He taunted, with a smirk. That comment got stunned silence from the Konoha Nin.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me!" Liltotto snapped out cynically.

"Sorry…" Ichigo began, not really sounding sorry. "…With all that witty dialogue thrown around, I just couldn't help myself." He said with a shrug.

"Hmph." The petite blonde sounded, as she ate more chips.

"How'd you become so cool Ichigo?!" Giselle asked, as she held her hands up to her cheeks with her eyes sparkling.

"Well it all started by following Justin Bieber on Twitter." Ichigo explained. "I pretty much model my life after his. Anything he does, I do. Anything he tweets, I tweet." He informed.

"…So basically, you're a little bitch…" Liltotto said dryly.

"Um…No." The orange haired teen replied. "I actually have Swag on a whole other level." He argued proudly.

While those two argued. Bambietta was face palming, trying to hide her smile. Candice was openly smirking at the two. Meninas was looking a bit embarrassed, at the attention that two were attracting.

"Hey dumbasses." Äs said, getting the ex-Sternritters' attention, before he motioned up to the board.

"Um Would Kankuro from Suna and…" Hayate began, before he made a confused face again. "…Giselle Gewelle from the Sound?" He said making a face. '_What's with the weird names?' _He thought. "Come down to begin the second match." The Jonin instructed.

Kankuro smirked, thinking of getting some pay back. Giselle just smiled her usual dopey smile. The two met up at center of the room.

"Wish me luck, Ichi-kun!" Giselle announced, as she faced back and looked at the black cloak orange haired teen.

"Good luck and…" Ichigo began happily, before his entire dimmer shifted as he scowled and narrowed his eyes. "…Mutilate him." He added seriously, with no hint of his previous eccentric attitude, as he began to slowly drum his fingers against the metal bar. Most of the Jonin narrowed their eyes.

"Mutilate me? That's a laugh." Kankuro said as he took the bundle off his back, before he noticed the girl.

Giselle looked at Ichigo with sparkly eyes, before her entire dimmer shifted too. She slowly turned and faced the puppeteer. Her head was tilted to the side, and to an angle that caused a shadow to form in front of her eyes. She had a wide psychotic smirk, only enhanced by the look in her eyes.

Most of the Genin looked intrigued. They wanted to see who'd win the wired girl or the make up wearing guy. Temari crossed her arms and hoped her brother wouldn't drag things out.

"This will be interesting…" Ichigo muttered.

"Why?" Bambietta questioned.

"Because, Giselle's fighting a puppeteer." The unstable teen replied with a scowl. Liltotto, Candice and Meninas blinked in surprise at that one.

"This might be interesting." Meninas agreed, with the petite blonde nodding.

Giselle looked at Kankuro, who was still keeping his distance. "Are you just going to stand there?" She asked curiously.

"Shut up." Kankuro replied.

"Oh, don't be like that." Giselle said with a slight pout, but kept her psychotic face. "Are you scared of me? Are we just going to stand around? I'm fine with that, I have to admit. I mean you seem kinda weak, and I really don't want to fight you." She informed.

'_Weak!' _Kankuro yelled in his mind.

"I understand. You should just forfeit." Giselle suggested. "You probably might not survive this. It'd be better to take the best option available." She added.

"Screw you, you dumb bitch!" The genin yelled, as he recklessly unveiled his puppet. "Come on Crow!" He announced.

"…I almost feel sorry for that guy." Äs commented, causing some of the Konoha Nin to look at him. Ichigo cast a glance at the Sternritter of fear, with a look. "What? I said 'almost'." He added.

Giselle smiled, as she watched the teen control the puppet. Kankuro had the puppet attack the girl, as he stood back. Crow grew several dozen blades as it flew at The Quincy with high speeds, but just before the blades could impale her, she vanished.

Kankuro looked around with wide eyes, when he couldn't see the girl. "You know, it's kinda cute that you have a puppet." Giselle commented, as she landed a few feet behind the puppeteer.

"Stand still you idiot!" Kankuro demanded, as he sent his puppet to attack her again. When Crow was about to impale the zombie girl, Giselle twirled out of the way in a clumsy fashion.

"Kids shouldn't play with pointy things." Giselle said, as she wagged her index finger, like she was accusing the Genin of something. "Someone could get hurt." She commented.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kankuro yelled, losing any self-control he had. The Genin made his puppet attack the Quincy from behind. Before anyone could comprehend, Giselle was impaled by several blades.

Giselle blinked a few times, before she coughed up blood. "Heh, that got you to shut up." Kankuro said with a smirk. Before the match was called, Giselle lifted her head up and walked forward, pulling the blades out.

"This is what I was talking about." Giselle said with a dopey smile, before it turned psychotic. The Zombie Quincy reached down to her belt and formed a Reishi bow that looked like interlocking bones. "Now it's my turn!" She said cheerfully.

In an instant Kankuro's shoulder was impaled by a skull tipped arrow, causing the Genin to stumble back in pain. Giselle smiled darkly, as she began to continuously fire several more holy arrows into the puppeteer, until he was back against the wall.

This time it was Kankuro to choke out blood. The Genin slowly fell forward, but Giselle appeared in front of him and sent a high kick to his jaw. That caused the teen's head to slam into the concrete wall, killing him as his skull shattered.

Giselle looked at the corpse with a psychotic look, before she looked up at Ichigo. "How was that Ichi-kun!?" She asked loudly, as she put her hands to her mouth to make her voice louder.

"The way you killed him was kinda hot…" Ichigo yelled back. "I gotta say. I got a bit hard from seeing it!" He admitted creeping almost everyone out. But Giselle just squealed in excitement.

After the match was called, Giselle walked back to her team. But everyone seemed to take a step away from her as she passed. Most of the Konoha Genin looked at her in fear, while the Jonin seemed suspicious.

Giselle eventually met up with her team. "That was awesome, Giselle! You were all like 'you should give up or you'll die' and then the guy was all 'shut up' and then you were all impaled, and then you killed him!" Ichigo said quickly.

"Shut up, dumbass." Liltotto said dryly.

"…You're mean." Ichigo said with a pout. "This place is filled with mean ladies." He informed, getting an eye roll from the petite blonde and Bambietta. Ichigo looked at Giselle, before he grabbed onto his black cloak and used it to wipe her blood off her.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. '_Something's off about them. They're Chakra is completely unusual. Along with how they act…Those girls…How did that blonde eat her opponent? And how did that weird girl survive those fatal wounds. And then there's the boy…something is defiantly not right about him.' _The Jonin thought.

Ichigo scowled for a second, as he cleaned Giselle of her blood. "Oh, oh, I got it!" He announced.

"Got what?" Giselle asked with a tilt of her head.

"You're theme song." Ichigo informed, getting confused looks from the other Sternritter girls.

"Huh?" They sounded in unison.

"You know songs that I feel describe you." He admitted, as he looked down. "…It's something I do." Ichigo said quietly.

Giselle narrowed her eyes at the other ex-Sternritter girls, before she gave Ichigo her usual dopey smile. "Well what's mine?" She asked curiously.

"A little piece of Heaven, by Avenged Sevenfold." Ichigo answered seriously.

Giselle tilted her head. "I've never heard of that song." She admitted.

"Oh it's a wonderful song." Ichigo said. "…It's about couple. The man fears that something will happen to their relationship and the girl will break up with him. So the man takes control, kills his girl, preserves her body and has sex with it. Soon the girl comes back from the dead and kills the man in the same fashion he killed her in. After he's brought back from the dead, they meet up. With the man feeling remorse for what he did, they get married and kill a shit ton of people." He said in one breath.

Bambietta, Candice, Meninas and Liltotto all had wide eyes and shocked looks.

Giselle nodded. "Yeah, that does sound like my theme song." She commented with her usual smile.

"Why did you give her a theme song?" Bambietta demanded, with a voice filled with jealously.

"Why are you jealous? You have one too." Ichigo informed, and while they were talking Sakura and Ino began their fight.

"Oh really, then what is it?" Bambietta asked.

"Bloody Angel, by Avatar." The orange haired teen stated, before he looked at Candice. "Yours is 'Move Your Body, by My Darkest Days'…" He informed, before he looked at Meninas. "Yours is 'Indestructible, by Disturbed'…" Ichigo stated, and then looked at Liltotto. "And yours is 'Devour, by Shinedown." He said.

Ichigo smiled, before he looked at Äs Nödt. "Yours is 'Nightmare, by Avenged Sevenfold' and Cang's is 'Are you with me, by Sixx: A.M.'." Ichigo said proudly.

"If you have theme songs for everyone else, what about you?" Meninas asked curiously.

Ichigo glanced off. "I have a few…And I wouldn't call them theme songs per say." He admitted. "They're songs that describe aspects of what I feel at a certain moment. And they constantly repeat in my head." He added. "When I was first losing it, it was 'Buried Alive, by Avenges Sevenfold'. When I was put in the Asylum…" He began, causing Meninas, Giselle and Liltotto to look down.

"…It was 'Bullet, by Hollywood Undead." He informed. "…When I meet you guys…" He said, looking at the purple haired girl, the petite blonde and smiling girl. "It was 'Call me, Shinedown'." Ichigo informed aimlessly, trying to think. "When I was in the Wandenreich it was 'Rock you Like a Hurricane, by Scorpion.'" He said, as he blushed remembering his 'alone time' with Giselle.

"When I'm pissed or serious I hear 'Sin with a Grin, by Shinedown' and when I'm out of it I just hear an assortment of songs." Ichigo informed with a shrug, before the duel between Sakura and Ino ended with a draw.

"Would Temari from Suna and Candice Catnipp, come down." Hayate said, as the two female Genin were taken out of the arena.

Candice and Temari stood in the middle of the room. But most of if not all the males of the room couldn't take their eyes off of Candice's form. Compared to Anko's, Candice had a more revealing and enticing body.

"You're one of those girls, aren't you?" Temari asked with narrowed eyes.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Candice questioned with a scowl, as clenched her fist.

"You're one of those girls that care more about their appearances than actual training." The Sand Genin said with disgust.

"Hey! You have no right to talk about that!" Candice replied angrily. "You don't know how early I get up in the morning to make sure my hair is perfect! So shut your fitly cock hole, you little slut!" The green haired woman snapped.

Ichigo just smiled at the girls temper. No one, absolutely no one talked bad about her appearance and got away with it. He loved that about her. She may have been a bit vain, but she wouldn't take insult lying down.

Temari took a slight step back at the woman's anger, before she glared back. "Hn, like I care." She replied. "You know your friend, she killed my brother…" She began.

"Ugh, Gigi is not my friend." Candice responded. Not really aware she used Giselle's nickname. "And if you want revenge, by all means try. I mean, if you somehow find a way to kill that pest." She added.

"…Damn, what'd you do to make her hate you so much?" Ichigo asked, as he looked at Giselle.

"Well it's probably because I call her a Slut, a Whore, a Bitch. It may be because I probably started a rumor…" Giselle began with a dopey smile. "Saying she was gangbang by several solders and she let them all cum in her, as she begged for it." She explained. "Or maybe it's because while she was asleep one time, I cut her hair." Giselle finished, as she counted her fingers.

Ichigo, Liltotto, Meninas and Bambietta all looked at Giselle with varying looks. They really didn't know that. "Why would you do that?" Ichigo asked, even he thought that was a bit much.

"Because Candi-chan was the one that spread the rumor about me being a boy…" Giselle began, getting a chuckle from Liltotto. The Petite blonde helped spread it, but not to the same extant Candice did though.

"Well um…that's bit…much." Ichigo commented, getting a look from the Zombie Quincy. "But, I guess if people said I was a girl…wait no one would believe that." He muttered. With Giselle and Liltotto silently agreeing, they knew for sure he was a guy.

Candice and Temari stared down for a few seconds, before the blonde girl jumped back to get some distance. She was not going to underestimate the girl, like her brother did. It was obvious the Sound Genin were more than what they appeared to be.

Temari reached back to her fan, as she narrowed her eyes in preparation. Candice lifted her hand up, as she smirked fully. Before most of the Jonin and Kumo Nin's eyes went wide, as lightning enclosed her hand.

Candice thrust her lightning encased fist at the Genin, launching a bolt of lightning at the girl. Temari swiped her fan, creating a gust of razor sharp wind. The Lightning and the wind collided, with the wind insolating the electricity, causing it to dissipate.

"What?" Candice asked in confusion.

"If you knew anything, you'd know Wind trumps Lightning." Temari said with a smirk.

"Fine then…" The Green haired woman muttered, before she raised both of her hands up. Lightning encased both her hands and her arms. Causing electrify to crackle loudly. "…I'll just attack with twice as much." Candice said with a glare, before she vanished.

Ichigo watched with a blank face, as Candice would appear and vanished around Temari, constantly firing bolts of lightning. But the Suna Genin would counter with Wind.

"How can she manipulate lightning to such a degree?" A blonde woman with long blond hair asked to Cang, who was the 'Jonin' sensei of Candice technically, so it wasn't a surprise it was asked.

Ichigo glanced at the woman and knew her as Yugito, the Jonin sensei of Kumo, or the demon container. Cang glanced from the blonde, to Ichigo. The orange haired teen just shrugged.

"Candice has always had a high ability with lightning." Cang answered in straight forward.

"…Interesting…" Yugito muttered.

"Indeed." Cang replied.

"Aw that's so cute, Cang has a girlfriend." Giselle said excitedly.

"Yeah…I totally ship them." Ichigo agreed, before he focused back on the fight.

Candice appeared in front of Temari, before she punched the Genin, causing the blonde to stumble back. The Green haired woman then elbowed her in the face, then sent her lightning encased fist to Temari's jaw and uppercutted her.

When Temari was sent flying, Candice crouched down, before her entire body was covered in lightning. That surprised the Nin further. The former Sternritter seemed to turn into lightning itself as she flew right at the blond Genin and collided. Candice formed behind Temari, and grabbed onto the blonde, as she turned and threw her into the ground.

Temari slid along the ground, before she slowly pushed herself back up and glared at Candice. "I will not lose to some, deva like you!" The Suna Nin declared.

Candice smirked, as she stuck her tongue out slightly. She raised her right fist and punched her hand, transferring the lightning from it into her fist. The lightning around her fist intensified, as it crackled more violently.

In an instant Candice vanished in Hirenkyaku, before she appeared in front of Temari. "Ah!" Candice sounded, as she delivered a powerful lightning enhanced uppercut to Temari.

The Suna Genin was sent straight into the air, and almost hit the ceiling of the arena, with Candice using Hirenkyaku to follow her. While the two were mid-air, Candice punched the blonde in the face twice. When Temari started to fall, Candice delivered a hard elbow into the blond's spine. Sending Temari falling, but before she could reach the mid-way point between where she was, and where the ground was, Candice grabbed onto her ankle.

Candice spun with Temari, with lightning sparking around then. Before Candice let go, allowing Temari to crash face first into the ground, creating a slight shockwave.

"Um…That's match." Hayate quickly said, to prevent any more death, with the paramedics quickly taking the bloodied blonde out.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the green haired woman, before he looked at the Sound Nin in general. The petite blonde had some weird mouth ability that allowed her to eat a person. A possibly insane girl that can withstand life threatening wounds like they're nothing. A woman who has superb manipulation of lightning.

"That was so cool!" A blond boy wearing an orange jumpsuit announced, as Candice walked by him.

"Um…thanks." Candice said unsure.

"C-can you teach me how to do all that?!" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes. "All that lightning, it was so awesome!" He yelled.

Sakura reached out and pulled the blond boy back. "Shut up idiot!" She said harshly, she did not want Naruto upsetting the green haired woman.

"Candi!" Ichigo announced, as he engulfed he woman in a bone crushing hug. "That bitch was all 'Candice, I'm jealous of your hotness.' And then you were all 'Damn straight' and then you were all whoosh, zap, bam!" He said, making sound effects.

"I'm not sure you're remembering the same fight we saw." Liltotto said dryly.

"Semantics." Ichigo replied uncaringly, as he continued to hug Candice.

After a few seconds, the green haired woman's eyes went wide when she felt something hard against her thigh. "Um, Ichigo…is that?" She asked.

"…You're really hot when you're angry." Ichigo admitted with a blush, as he let go of the woman and fixed his cloak. Candice just smiled slightly at that, in a way it was flattering. Giselle narrowed her eyes at Candice and she scowled for what seemed like the first time.

For the next half hour several matches passed. It was Dosu vs. Choji, with the chubby Nin losing. Shikamaru vs. Kin, with the female with abnormally long hair losing the match. Sasuke vs. Omoi, with the Kumo Genin about win, but the Uchiha was able to defeat him. After that Tenten went against Karui, with the Kumo Nin winning. Then it was Hinata vs. Samui, with the bust blonde winning. Next was Shino vs Gaara, with the bug user forfeiting.

Now all that was left was, Meninas, Bambietta, Ichigo, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Rock Lee, Misumi Tsurugi and Yoroi Akadō.

"Would Yoroi Akadō of the Leaf and Ichigo Kurosaki of the Sound come down here?" Hayate asked, as the two names appeared on the board. He was glad there was a person in the Sound that had a normal name.

"Yay! Go get him Ichi-kun!" Giselle announced happily, as she gave the teen a hug, before she let him go.

Ichigo pulled his hood up, before he walked down to the arena. The black cloaked orange haired teen stood a few feet from the Konoha spy.

Yoroi's hands radiated a blue light, as he charged. He swiped his hands at the cloaked teen, but Ichigo leaned out of the way. The Konoha Nin attacked again, put the orange haired teen evaded easily. "Stand still!" the Nin yelled, as he swiped his glowing hand at Ichigo's mid-section, only for the teen to flicker out of existence.

"Now that'd be pretty stupid." Ichigo replied, as he appeared right behind the Konoha Nin.

Yoroi quickly turned and thrust his hand forward, only for the cloaked teen to catch it. "Hmm, idiot." The Konoha Nin muttered, before he began to absorb Ichigo's energy.

Everyone watched as the two stood there for a few seconds, before a pain filled scream echoed around the place. Yoroi pulled back, as he held his arm. He pulled his purple glove off, revealing his hand was covered in black and red vein-like markings. "AH! W-what is this!?" He demanded, as his skin began to slowly burn.

Ichigo tilted his head in confusion for a second, before he realized what was happening. The cloaked teen raised his hand, the hand the Konoha Nin held onto, as he opened and closed it. "I'm guessing you probably absorbed my energy, am I correct?" He asked curiously.

"Oh…" Meninas muttered, getting the other ex-Sternritters' attentions.

"What do you mean, oh?" Bambietta demanded.

"Well, while you're Reishi can become volatile and Giselle's blood can do what it does." Meninas explained. "Ichigo's Spiritual Energy is poisonous. With the Hollow and the Quincy Reiatsu in his body, they're…how can I put this, warring against each other and are corroding that man's arm." The purple haired Quincy theorized.

"Then how come he isn't affected by it?" Bambietta questioned.

"Maybe his body naturally keeps those two energies apart." Meninas stated with a slight shrug.

Ichigo looked at the Konoha Nin, before he had an idea. The Cloaked teen raised his hands up and rolled his black sleeves. Yoroi slowly pushed himself up and glared at Ichigo with the utmost hate. The Konoha Nin charged and reared his working fist back, before he tried to punch the unstable teen in the face.

Ichigo grabbed the Yoroi's fist, before he began to slowly twist it, forcing the Genin on his knees. "You wanted my energy…" The cloaked teen began, before he raised his free hand and put it on Yoroi's forehead. "…Have as much as you can handle." Ichigo said darkly.

"AHHH!" Yoroi yelled, as his eyes and mouth lite up in a bright crimson black-ish light. The light from the Nin's eyes and mouth got so bright the shadows created by Ichigo's hood vanished for a second.

Yoroi fell as the light dimmed, revealing his face to everyone. Most of the flesh around his mouth was burnt away, with his eyes being burnt out. "Huh…so that's what happens when I force my Reiatsu into someone…" Ichigo muttered to himself. '_I'm going to use this more often.' _He mused as he looked at his hand.

Orochimaru looked decently surprised. '_It would seem you and your group, are full of surprises.' _The Sannin thought with a smirk.

Ichigo pulled his hood off, as he returned to his group. He looked to his side and noticed the blond kid, Naruto, was looking at him with wide eyes.

"That was pretty badass." Bambietta admitted, as she pat the cloaked teen on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Bambi-chan." Ichigo replied with a smile, it was really hard to impress the girls. Even some of the stuff he did, didn't impress them or they thought it was lame.

"Would Misumi Tsurugi from the Leaf and Bambietta Basterbine from the Sound come down?" Hayate asked with a sigh at the weird name.

Bambietta stood in front of the Konoha Nin with a wide blood thistly smirk. "I won't be as reckless as my partner. Surrender or die." Misumi said with narrowed eyes.

"Surrender or die? The whole point of fighting is that you don't want to die! You dumbass! That you'll be killed if you lose! Of fucking course I'm not surrendering!" Bambietta replied angrily.

Misumi didn't say anything as he charged, which surprise Bambietta, not really expecting someone to just run at her. That allowed the Nin to wrap his limbs around the Explosive Quincy. "If you don't give up, I'll break your neck." The Nin informed.

"Ugh, what a dumbass." Ichigo muttered.

"Why would you call your teammate that?" Naruto asked, having more courage to converse with the weird group.

"…Not my teammate…The Asshole touching her." Ichigo replied uncaringly.

"Why's that?" He asked, not really getting it.

"She has a few screws loose, if you know what I'm saying." Candice answered.

"Um…" Naruto sounded, not really sure.

Bambietta's eye twitched slightly. "You're….touching me…" She said through gritted teeth. "let…GOOOO!" She yelled, before she was engulfed in an explosion. A large light blue explosion shook the entire tower, before it subsided.

Bambietta in the epicenter of a large creator, as she glared at nothing, since the person she was fighting was vaporized by the thermodynamic energy from her explosion. "Hah…Hah…" Bambietta sounded, as she tried to calm herself down. "…I don't like being touched." She stated, before she went back to her team.

"Aw Bambi-chan, am I allowed to touch you?" Giselle asked with a dopey smile.

"…No…" Bambietta said with a scowl, similar to the scowl Ichigo used to have.

"…Can I touch you?" Ichigo asked with watery eyes and a quivering lip.

"…Yes." The Explosive Quincy answered with a slight smile, before she was enveloped in a hug by the orange haired teen. Giselle pouted slightly, at not being able to hug Bambietta.

After their moment was over, they watched the next group of people fight. Which was Naruto vs. Kiba. The fight was…weird, to say the least. There was a lot of talking and well Ichigo wasn't naming and names, but someone farted and it was weird. But Kiba lost and the blond kid one.

"A tip..." Ichigo said, as Naruto joined back with his team. But he looked at the orange haired teen. "…If someone's insulting you, just call them a Blowjob. That'll trump anything they got." He informed.

"Oh, ok…" Naruto said unsure. "Um…What's a Blowjob?" He asked, causing most of the remaining Genin and Jonin to do a double take.

"Oh you see it's when…." Giselle began, as she appeared right next to Ichigo.

"Eh, eh, eh…" Kakashi interjected. "Let teachers teach the students, alright?" He said dryly.

"Aw, okay." Giselle said with a pout, though she still had her dopey smile. But her smile didn't hide how psychotic she was to the other Nin.

Ichigo scowled as he waited. He still had to fight one more time, while Meninas has yet to fight. The only other people who haven't fought yet are Rock Lee and Neji. Ichigo narrowed his eyes…'_Please don't have me fight Meninas.' _He thought with a scowl.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 5, sorry for the late update. Anyway I really don't have anything to add, so um...Here. I'd like some feedback though, if it was a good chapter and bad.<strong>

** Oh yeah about the Lemon scene...I have no idea why they call it that though. Anyway, for the next lemon it'll be a either a IchgioxBambiettaxGiselle one or a IchigoxMeninas one. I still can decide, so if anyone can help me with choosing, thanks. **


End file.
